Dark Chocolate
by Sleeping Moon
Summary: Sequel to Carrot Cake. After she had discovered the truth, Erin Oswald continues to fall deeper down the rabbit hole as she adapts to being a citizen in the country of Clover and fending herself Elliot March's amorous pursuit. But what happens when April Season returns to the wonderful wonder world and a new power lurks in the darkness behind the Role Holders? Elliot x OC
1. Chapter One

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice** and **Doctor Who**. Some of the elements in the story have been incorporated belong to _chaos-dark-lord_ but I have received permission to use them from _Wonderful Wonderful Science_ and its sequel _Wonderful Wonderful Science:_ _Diamond Dust_ , as well as the original character mentioned in this segment that belongs to _peekodemeeko12_.

Geronimo!

* * *

Erin Oswald liked to cook and the appreciation for the mundane task grew as she prepared the final touches for a light lunch in the tiny kitchen of her apartment. The rhythm of a ripe tomato being sliced on the wooden cutting board would have sounded pleasant had her sensitive ears not detected the volley of gunfire emitting from an adjacent boulevard. Domain disputes were a common occurrence in Wonderland, as she had learned by taking a stray bullet to the stomach shortly after falling through a cross-dimensional portal and becoming acquainted with a woman from her own world named Jackie Penski.

If being temporarily locked in a dingy jail cell that smelled like piss and blood did not give Erin the impression that this fairy tale-esque world was not that wonderful, it was being confronted by her worst nightmare: Elliot March, the second-in-command of the Hatter Family with rabbit-shaped appendages. The college graduate shuddered slightly at the memory and tried to distract herself by scrapping the sliced tomato into a large salad bowl with a serrated knife.

That fear had slowly subsided as time continued to shift erratically, but only because she aided a cult called The Lullaby in awakening a horrifying creature born from darkness and madness. While it was true that she could not have escaped from the failed ritual without his help, the college graduate preferred to put distance between herself and someone from the local Mafia.

Especially when there was truly a fate much worse than death upon returning home.

Bright green orbs glanced around the apartment she had acquired as compensation for bringing back Lady A; an exclusive living facility that would be otherwise impossible to afford, if it had not been for her cooperation. Spacious and dimly-lit, the two thousand square foot flat combined modern minimalist designs with rustic elements from the Colonial Spanish architecture of South and Central America. Light bounced off brightly painted Talavera tile flooring and the burnished cherry electric fireplace, adding a warm feeling to the place.

Everything in her home was a constant reminder where the leader of the Lullaby had been raised, and the beginning of her new life in Wonderland. In addition to being given a comfortable place to stay, the Lullaby also made sure that Erin had a well-paid job at a bookstore they owned; both as a bookseller and a consultant to their printing press behind closed doors.

In comparison to the Role Holders, the Lullaby did not treat her like an ignorant child and were honest about their true intentions. Those reasons were more than enough to tolerate their fanaticism towards Lady A, whom she had not even met yet.

Once she had polished off the spinach salad, Erin looked up at the kitchen clock to see that there was plenty of time to grab a cup of hot chocolate at a nearby café before starting her shift . It took the college graduate ten minutes to find her sneakers, then another five to double-check that she had everything she needed for the next twenty time changes before locking the door and walking down to the street to work.

After several minutes of maneuvering through the crowded outdoor market on Silent Nectar Bayou that always happened every fifteen time changes as well as narrowly avoiding being grazed by a bullet from two men that were squabbling in an alleyway off Calm Flats, Erin entered her favorite coffeehouse and left with a piping hot Styrofoam cup in hand. But when she swiveled around a corner at the intersection between Main Street and Cloud Stead, the foreigner brushed her elbow against a tall man with rabbit appendages twitching between orange curls.

Purple orbs widened slightly as he peered down at Erin, followed by a bright smile that across his face before the March Hare cheerfully greeted her.

"Hi, Erin~!"

Erin resisted the urge to turn around and take the longer route to work, but that would be impolite. And who knew how the second-in-command to a criminal empire would react to disrespect? She reluctantly waved at him. "Good afternoon, Elliot."

"Wanna get some coffee? Oh, you've already got some," The Role Holder's ears drooped slightly upon seeing the cup in her hands. "Well...are you hungry? You can't start work on an empty stomach~!"

"I ate something before I left the house."

He sputtered at her response and asked if the two of them could go to the vegetarian pub for a new carrot dish that was being offered for a limited amount of time changes. Erin politely declined with an blank expression.

"I appreciate the invitation Elliot, but I am also aware this generosity it does not come without a second motive. I have told you once, and will do so again until it is ingrained in your psyche. I am not telling you anything related to the Lullaby or Lady A because I myself do not know very much about them. And I am staying out of any business relating to the Hatter Family or the other territories." Or at least as much I can. The college graduate mentally added. Blood-lust occurred every second in this dimension. And since she had no knowledge in self-defense techniques Erin always ran in the opposite direction, away from the trouble. It was better than relying on a Role Holder for protection.

But that did not mean she had to like it.

"All right Erin. But if you ever need help or want a buffer from some bastards who want to get fresh with you, I'll be more than happy to put lead between their eyes~!" Elliot responded with an optimistic smile, almost smug that she would call upon him for assistance soon.

She needed to learn how to deliberately harm another human being to protect herself. As a faithful follower to the creed of an eccentric and compassionate Time Lord, the very thought made it hard to savor the sweetness in her drink.

After the two of them exchanged their farewells to each other, Erin continued the trek to work and Elliot went to collect more protection rackets from the townspeople. Or so that the her assumption due to seeing green paper sticking out of the Role Holder's coat pocket.

But once she started her shift in the bookstore, the college graduate allowed her rattled nerves to be calmed by the scent of paper and ink as she helped the customers find what they were looking for. The majority of these tomes were novelty in Wonderland despite the fact that they have rested on wooden shelves for centuries in her own dimension. However, there were also volumes that had publication dates beyond 2040. It was another noted accomplishment of Lady A; the Lullaby were able to reproduce literature from their leader's world through electronic books she apparently carried to this place. Due to being employed, Erin could afford to purchase books at a discounted price, a bittersweet vice that had to be reigned in or else she would not have enough money for groceries and other essential needs.

Upon passing by the aisle for recently arrived books, Erin was reminded to talk to the manager about asking the Lullaby on self-defense when her bright green orbs glanced at the martial art instruction manuals. And the best time to address such an issue would be in another four time changes, or during her thirty-minute break.

"Hello, Mr. Amadore."

In her opinion, his name sounded hackneyed, but the main editor of the Zarathustra-editions did not have a choice in that particular decision and he was glad about it. His, and his brother's name had been bequeathed to him by their predecessors before Lady A had taken command of the faceless faction. Now it was a right and gift from the cult to its loyal members. If one of them were killed in the line of duty, they could leave a name behind for their replacements or 'apprentices'. Not only could a Latin-based name be inherited, but also traits reminisced to the fallen cards that had been attaining physical Latin features.

The auburn-haired faceless gestured his employee to sit in a chair that was rested in front of his desk. "Hey, Erin. There's an important note for you. If you need to clock out early, just let know and we'll work something out." Mr. Amadore explained in a grave voice that held a tint of excitement. Erin noted that he sounded much more serious than usual as he handed her a vanilla-colored envelope before leaving the small office.

Using an ivory letter opener on the desk, she tore the crimson wax seal that was shaped like an atomic model with its center resembling a Sol musical symbol and pulled out a small piece of parchment. Erin immediately recognized the handwriting. It was written by none other than the creature she had resurrected from that icy casket in the underground cathedral.

 _Come soon. I'll see you._

 _A.H.S._

* * *

Hello, everyone! I hope you have enjoyed the beginning of yet another adventure in the wonderful wonder world with Erin Oswald. Please send feedback or thoughts on the story in the form of a review. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to read the sequel of _Carrot Cake_!


	2. Chapter Two

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice** and **Doctor Who**. Some of the elements in the story have been incorporated belong to _chaos-dark-lord_ but I have received permission to use them from _Wonderful Wonderful Science_ and its sequel _Wonderful Wonderful Science:_ _Diamond Dust._ I would like to especially thank my co-author for helping me plan out the next segment of Erin Oswald's adventures in Wonderland. This project would have not happened if it wasn't for _chaos-dark-lord_ 's support and creativity.

Geronimo!

* * *

Elliot did not like to bring unfortunate news to Blood once his afternoon tea was finished. It left a bad aftertaste for the Mad Hatter's refined pallad, especially when there were business matters that had to be settled before or after spending quality time with Alice.

But due to the infructuous information network that his second-in-command had under his belt, as well as Erin's reluctance to divulge a single clue on the faceless organization, Blood could consider two possibilities in this situation: either this faction was small in numbers but strong, or too-well prepared and had enough wealth to silence any resistance against their unknown agenda. In addition to the testimony he received from Elliot on the underground labyrinth and the electric train that had a station with direct access to the town, Blood would wager his treasured machine gun on the second objective.

Once he was satisfied with the information he already ferreted out from a small-time mafia several time changes ago, Blood dismissed Elliot with orders to continue investigating since the other territories might have an idea where this group got most of their income. Architectural and technological wonders such as those did not come cheap. The businesses in the town seem to be controlled by an invisible force, though the trigger-happy famiglia did not point their finger at this 'Lullaby' group despite the fact that they had already lost a small fortune because of it.

At least, not directly. Who knew if these arrogant upstarts were the ones pulling the strings, or just marionettes parading the stage of the Game with direct connections to the faction that certainly had enough courage to compete for an Outsider that did not belong to a nameless deck of cards.

"As a precaution you should keep a close eye on Miss Oswald. Perhaps she has or will gain a more active role in this organization that she is expressing." Those were Blood's last words to Elliot before sending his second-in-command out of the ornate office to seek an outlet from this dreadful problem.

Not in the mood to hear what sort of breather his boss where needed assistance from Alice, especially when he had been ordered to be distrustful around Erin, the March Hare put as much distance between himself and the office as possible within a three-minute span. Of course, he would carefully watch over the fourth Outsider since that was a direct command from Blood, but he just could not completely disregard anything that she said to him is a flat-out lie.

She had earned his respect when the moment the two of them had narrowly escaped from the Frumious Beast in a electric locomotive that she could drive with an impassive expression. While remembering that facade irritated the shit out of him since it bore an uncanny resemblance to the one that the insufferable mortician wore after the damned bastard threw him in jail, Elliot did not have the urge or will to put a bullet in Erin's head.

In fact, he always wondered what it sort of smile she would make when the vegetable pub presented a new carrot dish. Would it be subtle, and grow as she savored it? Or would it be forced since she shared Blood's admiration for all culinary plates that had orange on them?

 _"I appreciate the invitation Elliot, but I am also aware this generosity it does not come without a second motive."_

Elliot's ears drooped slightly as he recalled the cold declination for a bite to eat. With or without orders from Blood, he had really wanted to make her smile after such a terrible experience. He also hoped that because of this incident, she would be at least a little more trusting...a bit more considerate since he did save her life from those faceless turds. And truth be told, had it not been for her singing in that foreign language to distract whatever came out of that frozen casket, neither of them would have make it out alive. Maybe...he was pestering her too much on the Lullaby? Is that why she doesn't want to be around him? Or did she act like that towards the other Role Holders?

 _Then...is it impossible to even hope that I'll hold her hand someday?_

xDCx

As she continued to walk down the darkened corridor with a timid stride in her footsteps, Erin could feel her heart rapidly hammering against her ribcage. Her bright green pupils dilated and flickered towards anything that moved under the ignited torches on the wall that radiated no heat Or what concurred from an imaginative fear of what exactly could happen with meeting the Berceuse. She was paranoid, but with a damn good reason. After what actions that 'Lady A' had taken upon emerging from that icy casket in the underground cathedral. What had come out hadn't been human. That notion had proven upon the decapitation of the appointed Berceuse when she tried to approach Lady A. Even her afterimage had being forcefully sealed inside its own clock. Just thinking about it made the fourth foreigner tremble.

Trying to distract her mind from horrific memories, she looked at the pieces of art that decorated the cobble-stoned walls. They were reproduction of well-known masterpieces from her dimension, though were modified to depict Lady A as a living deity in the fanatical perspective of the Lullaby. Did Lady A know what exactly the organization depicted her as? Was she sound enough in mind to understand it? Or did she gloat on such devotion through corrupted eyes?

Erin cradled her elbow in a calloused palm and gulped. In all honesty, she could not tell which option was worse than the other.

Inhaling a few shallow breaths to calm her rattled nerves, the college graduate continued to her trek down the passageway until it steadily grew brighter with florescent lighting from torches suddenly that grew in number. _Is this it? Am I getting close to where I'm suppose to go?_ Erin fished in her pants pocket to pull out a small map that was included with the note. _Or am I going the wrong direction? Why the hell did the handwriting turn out to be chicken scratches than legible handwriting?!_

When she reached the end of the corridor, she looked back and realized that its length was not as long as she had initially perceived. It simply concluded with mirrors, thus giving the impression it was larger. There was even a well-concealed door that could have not otherwise be seen unless a detailed picture of it on the map; it was a simple, but effective trick. Swallowing any anxiety that bubbled in the back of her throat, Erin raised a white-knuckled first against the door and knocked on it twice, resigning to whatever awaited for the college graduate on the other side. It was not as if she could avoid or escape this situation.

The door swung open a few minutes later, and Erin saw that the room was dimly lit. Seeing that no one stood behind the door, even though she could have sworn that the darkness twitched inside. When she took a step forward, the door closed behind her. The action made her small form jump in surprise.

"Erin Oswald."

She flinched as a monotone, feminine voice echoed in the darkness and felt her pulse quicken at being addressed. It was not a question so much as a statement. But before she could even find enough strength to utter a monosyllable of surprise, the pitch-black abyss was brightened slightly by a copper chandelier dangling over a wooden desk. And sitting there with a laptop was none other than Lady Aria Hadron Scherzi. The Berceuse, leader of the Lullaby organization, the second foreigner to arrive into Wonderland after Alice Liddell. The one who unraveled the mysteries of Wonderland with hard science and reason. The woman who gave the faceless power and a reason for their existence. A creature that had been betrayed by the Role Holders and had been trapped inside cold and darkness until she had killed her followers into a beastly frenzy upon awakening from a long slumber. Erin was amazed, impressed and scared.

All of these emotions had almost tempted the college graduate to turn the fuck around and run. But that same fear froze her on the spot, speechless and feeling her hands quiver.

Depicted in all of the artwork, the Berceuse's multi-shaded blonde hair and impassive olive-green orbs pierced through the dimly-lit room as a flickering digital glow shone over them. Without even blinking, she pressed a button on an ebony intercom system glued to the desk and spoke. "Ava, please bring us something to eat and drink. Coffee, chocolate, tea, and a nice selection of desserts, please."

The voice was the epitome of a Mafia Don: controlled, deep, and calm. It was more reminiscent of the voice that sang in tune with a Spanish sonata than the horrible roar that vibrated over the stained glass windows of the cathedral upon Lady A's revival. But it did not ease Erin as she watched the mercenary close her personal computer and stand up to circle around the desk. Hugging her curvaceous frame was an elongated, scaled black dress; it was a tender embrace that would make a femme fatale from a film noir envious, yet at the same time was terrifying because it intertwined with the woman's own shadow and trailed behind the Berceuse like an eerie black mist, swirling across the tile floor. It reformed constantly into unnatural shapes that would either rose or sink from the darkness of the room.

When there were only a few feet between them, Erin momentarily flinched as she recalled how she was almost consumed by that cold darkness. But this darkness was tangible and horrifically real, almost alive. It could be either be a blade, miasma, or the clothing that Lady A wore. The Berceuse stared blankly at her guest and walked pass the dark-haired woman to gracefully sit in a plush armchair near an obsidian sofa. She motioned Erin to sit and said three words in the same calm, direct tone.

"Tell me everything."

Erin inhaled a deep breath and told the Berceuse everything, from arriving in Wonderland through a cross-dimensional portal to to cooperating with the Lullaby because she could not trust the Role Holders after reading the notes hidden in the pink booklets. And then finding out the truth that she had forgotten when she came to Wonderland as well as unable to go home...she has tried to keep as much distance from them as possible, but it isn't easy. Especially for Elliot, who is continuously asking for information she will not give.

Aria took a sip of her beverage and responded in a matter-of-fact voice. "Yes, they are like that. It's in their nature. Just because they may 'love' an Outsider does not mean their feelings are genuine when that particular person is the star. It's more of a competition to them than an actual relationship. Nonetheless, I commend you for not telling them. And I'm sure you'll keep my existence a secret, won't you?" Her olive green eyes suddenly glowed for a split second as her shadow twitched in the dimly lit room. "And to answer your next question Erin, returning to our world at the end of the Game means to die."

"But Miss Alice still doesn't realize that truth."

"Alice Liddell is more comfortable indulging herself in the self-delusion and willingly ignores the darker aspects of this dimension, or reality for the matter. Not to mention she also has a habit of allow her mind to suppress memories she does not want to remember, especially when the April Season comes around. Joker showed me how that girl enters his prison without even realizing it herself. He told me that she doesn't still know why she keeps her older sister in a cell. I can show the video footage, if you're interested."

Erin frowned slightly at the memory of the red-haired warden and his nasty disposition but shrugged off the little voice in her head to inquire more about April Season. She had no idea how many questions Aria could handle in a single time change or much information she was willing to share.

"And do you have questions regarding me or my status?"Aria cut in with an almost robotic tilt of her head. When the coffee-haired woman shook her head, the Berceuse remained completely still for a split second before she continued. "I think it's a wise and rational choice to keep your distance from the Role Holders. I also reckon that I must return a favor, in recognition of your decision to help my organization. I acknowledge my 'awakening' from the Nightmare Realm is due to your help. So tell me, what can I do for you? It's obvious that I am able to help or give whatever you want. Housing, schooling, another job, knowledge. Those choices are a given. But is there anything specific you'd like or need, Erin Oswald?"

The college graduate stared at the second foreigner long and hard before she set her cup down. "I want to protect myself. As an outsider there are people who are willing to use me or Miss Alice as leverage to gain an advantage over the three main powerhouses in Wonderland, except for the Lullaby since this is an underground organization...for the moment, at least. I want to know how to use a weapon so that I can get out of those troublesome situations. Talking can only do so much. But...if I am to ask for this...what will be the price I am paying? You cannot get something from nothing. And I have no intention of saying anything to the Role Holders."

Aria looked at Erin with a calculated expression as the coffee-haired woman once again sensed a chill from the mercenary. The multi-shaded blonde braid moved around in the shadows slowly, like a cobra ready to strike or the inquisitive tail of a feline. No matter how much she tried or wanted to, Erin could not stop herself from possibly hyperventilating. The Berceuse moved in controlled mechanical moves, but the shadows moved in organic, autonomous paces. Neither were properly human.

"You are smart Erin. That is good. You also realized something basic about this world. You need to be able to count on yourself. I will assign you a bodyguard that will also instruct and train you on personal defense and attack. I will also provide for any studies you may want to take and you can get on the Lullaby's ranks or if you wish to retain your current job. I respect your individuality and don't care at all for you to join as a member unless you want to. Rather I'd like you to be my contact with what's happening around Wonderland, perhaps deliver a message for me every once in a while and serve as an envoy. On your terms of course. I need a neutral perspective. Are the terms of the proposed deal properly presented? I'll also respond your queries honestly."

Bright green orbs blinked at the second foreigner and answered in a cool, reasonable voice. "Everyone has skeletons in their closet. That same philosophy also applies in this dimension. I do not know what you plan to do in the long run...but I want our relationship to be as honest as it can be. Perhaps as an acquaintance, or even friendship."

"And what is your proposed deal for this 'acquaintance' status?"

Erin raised her hands in surprise. "There is no proposition except what I have just mentioned. I do not want to wish to be an ignorant fool in these political affairs, or to be used by anyone just to be a glorified trophy. Trust and respect are virtues that I do not present on a silver platter unless they are earned."

"Then I shall consider this venture as a non-aggression and mutual cooperation pact in lieu of future negotiations, additions, or improvements."

"Um, all right?" Erin's befuddlement at Aria's response was obvious. "But...could you please rephrase what you just said to something less...technical? And what sort of training regiment will I endure when the self-defense lessons start? Will the instructor be intrusive?"

The Berceuse titled her head to the side with a thoughtful expression before she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. My language processing capacities have yet to return to a full colloquial mode, so I apologize for any confusion I might have caused. Let me see...if you don't betray me, then I won't hurt you. If you help me, I'll return the favor. If the two of us need to make a specific rule in this 'contract' then we will discuss it as needed, then improvise as time goes by, considering we're both staying in this dimension. As for being tutored in the art of hand-to-hand combat, and being acquainted on more than professional terms, that will be decided by the both of you."

Erin blinked owlishly for a few seconds and slowly nodded. "That is fine by me. Just let me know through Mr. Amadore if I need to perform any duties as an envoy. It would be easier to use him as a middle-man since we see each other almost all the time at the bookstore."

"I will. For now I'll consider that our deal is effective from this moment onwards, so I will start by helping you gain the abilities to survive and the means to be protected without assistance from a Role Holder." Aria hummed softly and directed her undivided attention to her shadow as it extended from the bleak room to form a tendril that slithered across the desk, pressing the red button on the jet-black intercom system. Ignoring the surprised yowl that emitted from her guest, the Berceuse spoke through the speaker again, this time in succinct Spanish. "Ava, please summon 'Leo' to my office immediately. I have a job for him." Aria turned back to the befuddled college graduate with a small smirk stretching across her pale _cheeks._ "Nice trick, ain't it? I still have trouble controlling it completely, but at least it's progress."

Erin did not answer the mercenary. It was uneasy enough to know that darkness could become solid as well as being aware that it has yet to be under Aria's total command.

"I just called for the person who will be your bodyguard and instructor. He is a highly trusted member of the faction. You can rely on him." Erin felt cold sweat trickle down the back of her neck as bright green orbs watched Aria's shadow configured more inky tendrils from behind the plush armchair. _Despite the fact that I have offered to help_ _this person it's a little hard to feel safe with those...tentacles twitching like_ _that. Especially when I've seen first-hand just how deadly they can be._ Several tense minutes passed until a knock emitted from the door.

"Come in."

Once Aria had given her consent to enter the office, a young man in his mid twenties came before them. His bronze complexion boasted modest Latin roots with shaggy lacquer-colored hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. A lean and muscular frame bulged slightly under the pristine suit that served as a uniform for the gentleman that fanatically served the Lullaby. Erin recalled somewhat that they were also bulletproof. The stranger smiled brightly before he tentatively closed the door behind him. He bowed politely and looked at the second foreigner with clear devotion as well as expectation.

"Did you call for me, Berceuse?" His voice was neither too deep nor high-pitched. It was actually quite musical, due the heavy Spanish accent. Fascination, if not outright fanaticism, were also evident upon addressing Aria. The Berceuse turned away from him and looked at Erin with an impassive expression. "Erin, this is 'Leo'. He'll be your instructor slash bodyguard for as long as you need him."

The faceless' attention averted towards the college graduate with barely concealed interest. Erin also noticed that despite having no specific presence as the Role Holders possess in this strange world, Leo had a partial resemblance to a bloke she knew from college. And the only reason she could even remember that person in Wonderland is because he blurted out his romantic feelings for her two days prior to falling through the proverbial rabbit hole.

To be more precise, it occurred a few days before she had arrived in Wonderland.

* * *

I would like to thank _TheSunsetAce_ , _C4rd of Sp4de_ , _Momochan77_ , _Kittycat0521_ , _Virun_ , _Angelic Trinity_ , and _xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx_ for taking time out of their busy schedules to read and provide feedback on the previous chapter of _Dark Chocolate_! A lot has happened over the last few months since I finished Carrot Cake. I'll try to update as often as I can with the small relaxation period I have from work. I hope everyone has enjoyed this installment, and I hope to hear feedback on it through a review. See you in the next segment!

Allon-sy!


	3. Chapter Three

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice** and **Doctor Who**. Some of the elements in the story have been incorporated belong to _chaos-dark-lord_ but I have received permission to use them from _Wonderful Wonderful Science_ and its sequel _Wonderful Wonderful Science:_ _Diamond Dust._ There will be references from **Alice in the Country of Joker: Circus and Liar's Game** manga series.

Geronimo!

* * *

Erin could not help but appreciate Leo's unusual ethnic traits from the moment they departed the Lullaby facility with documents detailing temporary house as well as another false identity for the young man. His skin was only a little more bronze that the peach complexion that most of the denizens in Wonderland possessed. It heightened the Latin roots he somehow carried. Was it because his physical features reminded her of that Italian student from college that she noticed? She was not certain, yet she felt inquired curiosity since she had noticed that Leo's 'Latin traits were duplicated amongst the members of the the Lullaby.

"Is there something on my nonexistent face, Miss Erin?" Leo's timbered voice echoed in the bustling street, though it was loud enough to bring the college graduate out of her reverie. She blinked in surprise and turned her head to the side with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Not really. Please forgive me for being rude as I ask this question, but why do you have physical traits that are slightly uncommon from an average person without any particular Role in this dimension?"

Leo stared at the fourth Outsider for a few seconds before he hooked a finger under his chin and smiled disarmingly. "Why? the credit goes to Lady A, of course."

"I beg your pardon?" Erin did not remember leafing through a note that contained information on an appearance of a faceless, except for the Role Holders. The black-haired gentleman nodded, raising an index finger to tap the left side of his collarbone, where the top of a tattoo was edged on his skin and remained hidden under his shirt collar and tie.

"Our tattoos are designed with a special ink that connects us to the Berceuse. Their special ingredient is a bit of her own blood. A kiss of her own essence, you could say." He pulled down the collar of his shirt even more so that Erin could completely see the embed musical note. "Because of these marks, Lady A's _mana,_ or energy, come directly to us instead of a territory or someone with duties in this world, more so when we are near her. It also gives us a biological essence of her, including the ancestral heritage that we proudly represent as the Lullaby. It isn't very much, but the amount of both _mana_ and essence accumulates over time. To me, it occurred when I had been replaced; after we got our tattoos but before our beloved Lady had disappeared without a trace."

Erin was still not comfortable with how people spoke so easily about being 'replaced' in this dimension, though kept her mouth shut and allowed Leo to continue his explanation.

"My predecessor bequeathed a name and job for me. Perhaps it was because the afterimage had possessed the clock of a previous Lullaby member, or maybe it was just a random clock that was taken by an afterimage that belonged to someone within the Lullaby's ranks. Sometimes the essence of Lady A is responsible for the manifestation of these traits. I don't know how the process actually works, but I am glad I was given an opportunity to reborn into this organization."

The college graduate could clearly see that Leo possessed a sense of pride and belonging that other denizens in Wonderland did not share wholeheartedly. It also gave a more concrete reason to their fanatical devotion and disposition towards Lady A.

"But due these alterations to your genes make it easier to be distinguished from everyone else who isn't a Role Holder? And are you sure it's all right for me to know about this?" Erin asked with a worried expression, her bright orbs returning to blink at Leo. He laughed lightly at her concern and calmly waved them with a flick of his hand.

"Of course it's all right, Erin. My Lady would have prevented me from saying anything if she had a reason to hide it. And usually she has very good reasons." He dropped the formal suffix, addressing the college graduate with an ease and familiarity that held respect. This change in his speech pattern indicated to any passerby that their relationship was familial instead than being paid as a bodyguard. "Besides, no one would give any attention to someone that doesn't have a Role."

"But Lady A does."

Leo smiled widely at Erin's response and nodded enthusiastically. "Our Lady has given us more than a reason to not be hasty with our lives. We are hers and she is with us. The Lullaby has a purpose that its members will gladly contribute. And if we are to die by our Lady's hands to further the cause, then we will do so happily."

Bright green eyes widened at the fanatical edge in his voice before a shudder crawled down her spine upon remembering how much truth was behind that particular statement.

Within the kaleidoscope of those memories, Erin saw herself tied up again on that altar; watching the appointed Berceuse struggling to reach forward and communicate with her beloved leader from her hunched position on the marble staircase, extending a small gun to the revived mercenary in hope that she will take it. But the second foreigner did not appear the least bit interested in the faceless who had looked after the Lullaby upon her demise as more red dots appeared and disappeared over the digital flicker shining over her olive-green orbs.

 _"L-Lady A-Aria!"_

 _An elongated spike created from the solidified ooze sprung from the darkened floor and effortlessly slapped away the gun, smoothly slicing through its cold steel before decapitating the woman a fraction of a second later. All that remained of the gloved Berceuse was a trembling afterimage and the sound of a handheld clock hitting the ground._

While she still had difficulty in getting her head around this whole situation, Erin could at least understand that the Lullaby carried a piece of Lady Aria through her blood and essence. And at least these blokes were bit more humane, if their fanaticism could be completely overlooked. Erin understood, though it still put her on edge. Whereas Alice was appreciated by some of the faceless and Jackie had been shown respect, Lady A was worshiped by these denizens as a breathing, foolproof deity. And this young bloke was sure to do absolutely anything and everything for his leader.

But since she was no longer in the overwhelming presence of Leo's deity, Erin's rattled nerves were calm enough to ask him a few questions. "Has Lady A been very busy since her...return? I don't think I have heard anything about herself in general, aside from a few notes that she had sent me through the pink booklets."

Leo shrugged his broad shoulders. "Yeah. She's been personally assessing everything that has happened in her absence; the revenue we receive from businesses here in the town, the ventures on all engineering or architecture, the legal or illegal businesses, or the printing press for the harlequin novels and books we produce; right up to hearing everyone's reports and how we've personally been since she has been gone," A guilty expression stretched across his mouth. "Erin, can you imagine it? She personally acknowledged our existence, not just the higher-ranking officials or that meat pie establishment around the corner!" He lovingly stroked his tattoo before pulling up the shirt collar, once again hiding it from the world. "I yearn to hear her exquisite singing once more, but it'll be a while before she has healed enough to do just that." He looked at the fourth Outsider with curiosity. "Have you ever heard Lady A sing, Erin?"

She nodded, but could not bring herself to say that the reason was not for enjoyment, but to be prevented from being swallowed by the darkness that emitted from Lady A's symbiotic suit.

"When I was summoned to her office once she had fully regained consciousness, I was very happy but at the same time confused. How could I. How could any of us dare to take away valuable time for her recovery?" The young man's demeanor suddenly regressed to an innocent child who fondly remembered meeting the person they had looked up to for so long. "When Lady A spoke to me, she remembered me. My name. My status. My job. Even the past-times, scholastic studies, and endeavors I had overcame before she departed from Wonderland. Including the missions and enterprises I had invested myself into an attempt to alleviate the sorrow I felt when she disappeared."

Mint-green orbs narrowed slightly at Leo's words. There was so much conveyed on them. Like who he truly was behind the identity of 'Leo'. Scholastic studies mattered just as much as missions? He was not just any low ranking soldier, that much she could be certain about. The Berceuse had said he could be trusted and reliable. Could it be that he was one of their 'special operatives'? Aria had certainly called him a highly regarded member of the faction. But then again…

 _How could a single human maintain an incredible amount of work within the allotted time since the ritual botched up? Is it possible...that she has a database of some sort? Maybe on that laptop she was using when I came into her office?_ Erin thought, hooking an index finger under her chin in contemplation. "Then even after coming home so to speak, she has been proctoring all of the operations within the Lullaby. Does she also take the time to personally visit the businesses affiliated with your organization? "

"Unfortunately, Lady A still cannot do that. According to her medical charts, direct contact with sunlight would severely deteriorate her health. For now, she has resting in the soothing darkness within the underground catacombs at the compound."

A thought suddenly came to Erin's mind. According to the notes hidden in the pink booklets, its writing reigned a technological visage that did not have any personal, positive regard towards religious belief. "And what about the art pieces? Did Lady A commission them?"

"Eh? No, that was our method to soothe the grief we held in our clocks during her absence as well maintain Lady A in all of her glory."

"So she has not seen all that you have done?"

Leo turned to Erin with an inquisitive expression. "Didn't you asked her about it yourself? She expressed her consent to share her knowledge with you as a sign of trust, so I've been under the impression that you had asked her a lot of questions before I was summoned to the office."

At that moment, the college graduate was back inside the cathedral. How Aria had slaughtered many foot soldiers from her own deck of cards, and almost killed her along with the March Hare.

Erin swallowed the lump in her throat, remembering the white-hot pain in her ears when a terrible roar reverberated off the stone walls. Mint-green orbs widened even further as she once again witnessed the appointed Berceuse's afterimage stretch a spindly appendage to the ground and touch the clock that had served as her heart, immediately disappearing inside it upon making contact. And when Elliot went head-to-head against Lady A, the spider-like tendrils thickened and contorted various shapes that would have otherwise killed a card; from an elongated spike that tried to impale its target with random attack patterns, to the grotesque visage of a Frumious Beast.

"I could not say anything in Lady A's presence….because she terrifies me." Erin finally replied after three tense minutes passed between them. Leo chuckled with an understanding smile.

"Yes, she is. Beautiful, and terribly powerful fueled by forethought as well as paranoia. When the Lullaby is near our Lady, we can feel what she is experiencing. Even when there are miles between us, we have the lingering sensation of her Game and being. Our Berceuse has finally come home. What more could I possibly want?"

Erin stared warily at her companion, unconsciously inching away from him at the words he had just said. From an Outsider's viewpoint, she felt pleased that Lady A cared for these people who are not valued in Wonderland unless they possessed a Role. But to hear that this man happily talk about that he would not mind being used a sacrifice if it meant to further to the objectives of his Lady, who is practically seen a deity through the perspective of her own organization, it was somewhat scary.

 _But if she has been recuperating beneath the compound without any contact to sunlight, then does that mean Lady A is oblivious to her subordinate's fanaticism? Or does she already know about, and rejoices in it?_

Among this thoughts Erin continued the walk along the black-haired chap. When the two of them reached the intersection of Crystal Rabbit Drive and Tawny Shoal, Leo pointed out that they would be going their separate ways here because he had to finish verifying the documents detailing his false identity. Erin nodded in understanding and was about to turn left on the street corner until a voice shattered the comfortable silence.

"Erin!"

The college graduate looked back to see none other than Alice Liddell jogging towards her, waving a pale hand and unknowingly steering all the attention on the street vendors and its faceless customers to the two Outsiders. Erin glanced to the side and saw that Leo was nowhere to be seen. He was a professional in disappearing without a trace, just as his fellow brethren in the Lullaby. When Alice had finally caught up with the older woman, she amicably smiled at Erin.

"Hey. I'm really glad that I've found you, Erin!"

"You have been looking for me, Miss Liddell?" Erin inquired with a raised eyebrow. Alice's small frame jolted slightly at the impassive voice and fidgeted with the frilly edge of her beige pinafore.

"Yeah, well...No, not exactly. It's more like….I was expecting to meet you here in the town. Why don't we talk about it over a cup of tea? I know a good place not too far from here."

A heavy sigh left Erin, but allowed the agitated teenager to lead them down the street to a small tea shop. She figured that this situation could not be avoided. Best to get it over with now. Once the two of them ordered drinks from their seat by the entrance near a stained glass window, Erin went straight to the point.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" The college graduate grumbled before she took a small sip of her steaming hot chocolate. Normally, she would wholeheartedly enjoy her beverage but the pleasant aftertaste that came with it had soured considerably in Alice's presence. Was there anything else this girl could do aside from bothering her?

The young lady in question stared at Erin, surprised that she had been caught daydreaming again. "What? Um, I just wanted to chat. That's all!"

"If you desired for a short and casual conversation, you would have come by the bookstore before I started my shift. But since it's after work, I'm under the impression that you wanted a longer discussion in a relatively private area of a restaurant. There is something on your mind, isn't there Miss Liddell?"

Light blue orbs widened slightly at the curt response before a small frown stretched across Alice's mouth, and the blonde-haired foreigner inhaled a deep breath. "Yeah, there is. Lately, Elliot has been depressed because you always turn him down whenever he wants to spend time with you. Did you guys have a fight or something? Is that why you've been acting so cold to him?"

Erin bristled at what Alice had said, taken slightly aback from the subtle rudeness in her voice. "I do not see how it is any of your business, Miss Liddell."

The first Outsider placed a pale hand over her chest. "I know I shouldn't get involved into this sort of stuff since it's between you and Elliot, but he's my friend. Not to mention...trying to handle all of the craziness in this world is a little hard to handle by myself. And...a little lonely. I'd like for us to spend some time together, y'know? As friends." Alice stretched her other hand and grabbed Erin's calloused palm. "But above all that, can you at least give Elliot a chance?"

"Absolutely not."

"What?! W-Why not? His work may not be honest, but Elliot really is a good man. You'll see what I mean if you try to be a little more considerate for his feelings! You have no idea how much he wants to get to know you, despite the fact that you continue to treat him like he's nothing!"

Erin narrowed her eyes at the petite teenager and removed her hand from Alice's grip.

"Do you hear yourself, Miss Alice? You are telling me to act in a matter that I have no desire to do so, especially when you just said that it isn't any of your business in the first place! Need I remind you that the very man we are talking about is the right-hand man of a criminal syndicate that does not care who lives or who dies, as long they continue to maintain their power in the underworld. Can you honestly tell me that kind of a man is your friend?"

Alice flushed slightly at Erin's words and turned her attention to the lukewarm Darjeeling tea sitting in front of her. "Well, yeah. It's nuts to even get involved with a mafia like them, but it can't be helped. In this world...it decided that he would be the one to take the Role of the March Hare. He doesn't have a choice. None of them do. Not like Outsiders. Not like us. But...I'm still sort of jealous that they can be themselves without caring what others think." she added with a meek smile, only to have it become a small frown at the cold civility that was still emitting from Erin.

Despite the common belief among the denizens of Wonderland that Alice was a cynical teenager with a heavy complex, the college graduate was also aware that the first Outsider had a tendency to get into snarky arguments with Mister Dupre. He enjoyed pissing her off with sexual innuendos and be in control of whatever she did, and she would not allow him to push her around without a fight. When she had enough of it, Alice would find refuge in another territory to get a break from his stupid face or his taunting words.

Their volatile relationship was unhealthy, and Erin had no desire to amuse Alice after a lovers' spat. Once she allowed the young lady to cry on her shoulder, then the college graduate would become nothing more than someone Alice would cling to until her anger towards Mister Dupre subsided, only to it become an never-ending, and mentally draining cycle once they fought again.

And Erin had no doubt in her mind that the very notion might also serve a second reason for the first Outsider to extend an invitation to live in Hatter Mansion with Elliot; resolve any non-existent issues between herself and the March Hare, and have her privacy invaded by unnecessary drama. Kill two birds with one stone. Clever, but no subtle enough to conceal from an astute observer like Erin Oswald. And she would not tolerate being taken for a bloody idiot.

"Has it occurred to you that it is a bad idea to share your personal affairs with a complete stranger such as myself, Miss Liddell?"

"Excuse me?" The surprised expression etched on the petite teenager showed that Alice was completely taken off guard by her question.

"It is indeed not my business and that's why I'm going say it only once, so please listen carefully because I do not like repeating myself. If your relationship with Mr. Dupre is destructively co-dependent as the rumor mill proclaims, then you are the only one who has the ability to fix it, or move forward to find a romance that is not toxic as the one you have with the Mad Hatter. But more importantly, you should not drag other people around it." That was all Erin would say on the matter.

Alice immediately reddened in anger and stood up, slamming her palms on the table. "I-I'm not dragging anyone into whatever happens between me and Blood! Is it that bad to extend a hand of friendship between Outsiders?!"

"It is when there is nothing in common other than our status in Wonderland, and I prefer to be left alone." Erin replied as she also stood up, fishing her pocket to place a few pieces of green paper on the table. "Thank you for the drink. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things I need to get done."

"H-Hey! Don't just brush me off like this, please! I just want to help you as a friend should!" Alice desperately tried.

"A 'hand of friendship between Outsiders' based on the sole reason that we are not from this dimension is shallow and hypocritical. You are not offering friendship. You are demanding it." Erin answered plainly, crossing her arms as a pensive expression washed over her pale complexion. _When I had first arrived in this dimension, not only did Miss Jackie release me from Joker's jail but also allowed me to stay in her home until I was moved to the Country of Clover. Even before that...she offered to help me adjust to Wonderland not just because we were Outsiders. She is the type of person who would help anyone if they asked, but kept to herself and the problems she had. And then...there is Aria Hadron Scherzi. She did not ask or immediately offer help after I was summoned to the the Lullaby compound. She just wanted to repay a debt, and we established a contract that would benefit the both of us._ _At least then she was far more honest than what Alice was saying a few minutes ago. Lady A...an inhuman creature that was the personification of impersonal. The difference between all three of them is morning, noon, and night. But...where do I fit in this madness? What should I do?_ Erin closed her bright green orbs and silently mulled, ignoring Alice's irate glare.

 _To be remain ignorant on the political instability of a dimension that is dominated by ridiculous rules and bullets….or take action and use whatever knowledge I can attain to prevent any conflicts between myself and the other territories. And the more I think about it, taking the latter choice seems to be the most logical. Even though the Lullaby has more than few loose screws in their heads because they worship their scary-ass Berceuse as a living deity, at least they value their own lives. But more importantly….they're willing to show me how to survive in this damned place because I cannot go back to my own world._ With her final resolve in mind, she stood up from the table and and placed a few green bills on the table.

"Thank you for the beverage."

Those were the only words Erin said before heading towards the front door. When the coffee-haired adult pushed one of the French double doors open, she saw Leo standing a few feet away.

"Erin…"

"Can we go train immediately, please?"

It did not take Leo very long to sense that his ward was stressed. Though it was the Lady's wish to train the fourth Outsider, it was also his choice how he'd do it. And he would prefer that she did not in such an agitated state. A solution to the problem soon clicked in his mind after he had briefly glanced at the window behind him to see Alice Liddell still sitting in the booth, looking lost in thought as she held her tea cup tightly between clenched pale palms.

He turned his attention back to Erin, nodding with a carefree smile. "Of course, Erin. But before we can begin the actual regiment, we need to polish your physical coordination and confidence. And I know just the place where we can train for the time being." If he had eyes, the young man would have probably winked at her. "Please follow me."

They walked four blocks until arriving at _The Laughing Peacock_ , a dance studio that upon further explaining from Leo, was also operated by the Lullaby as a stress-management facility for its members, also functioning as a regular dance studio and nightclub. But since there were a few more time changes until it opened to the public, the brick-walled establishment was empty and Leo had a spare key due to being an instructor during the night-shift. Members of the Lullaby tended to have a wide array of jobs and talents in case they are needed upon adopting a new identity.

Erin looked at the faceless with an incredulous expression as she followed him inside.

"A dance studio? Are you certain that this is the right place to do learn basic self-defense skills?" Leo nodded, and turned on an old-fashioned radio that began to thrum sultry Latin music from its speakers.

"Sure. What better way to learn physical coordination than this? And there is no need to fret, Erin. Trust me on this one, all right?" He replied as the Lullaby soldier swiftly steeped in front of her and extended his hand to the college graduate. "Do you know how to tango?"

"No?"

"Then you will learn, starting now. Leo beamed with a charming smile, still holding out an open palm to his student. When she placed her own hand over it with a little hesitance, he immediately pulled into the middle of the dance floor. Erin flushed slightly in mortification when the young man swept them across the small room in a slow circle to set her in front of him. He then took her left hand and put it over his shoulder as his other hand gracefully coiled around her right hand. She stiffened in shock when she felt his large palm rest lightly on her small back. "You will start by moving your right feet forward while I move back. Just one step, Erin."

And they did. The grin on his face widened further as she began to slowly conquer the first exercise, though with clumsy precision.

"But why are we using dancing as a form of training? And why does it have to be tango?" Erin was slightly flustered at the close proximity between them. "I thought this particular partner dance was simply for enjoyment as much as it is known for being a passionate choreography?"

Leo chuckled, smiling down at his smaller companion. "Well, you need better fitness and physical coordination. Dancing is the perfect exercise for that, especially when we start to learn evasive maneuvers and dodging. Picking up the speed in his steps, Leo prompted Erin to instinctively walk backwards as he moved forward.

"Plus it's enjoyable, so it's better learn and keep being motivated with a little fun." He took a small step back to twirl the college graduate in a circle. "And although I do think lovers really enjoy this dance, I think anyone else who doesn't have someone special can as well. Even Lady A has used this dance once during an event to convey messages and contact allies in a discreet matter," Within less than a few minutes Erin was able to catch the first set of dance moves. "Just let me teach you and then you'll see the results. If you don't like them, I can change the teaching method."

The college graduate did not knew just how effective this lesson would be to her self-defense lessons in the long run, but he was right about one thing.

Learning something like this, and so unexpectedly was...fun.

Once they finished the impromptu dancing lesson on a satisfactory conclusion and locked up the studio, Leo offered to walk Erin to her apartment since his own lodgings were just down the street. She opened her mouth to speak until a burst of lively music filled the main avenue they were walking on. Waltzing through the cobble-stoned street were a large group of people dressed in mutli-colored harlequin costumes.

"Ah, it looks we've stumbled upon a promotional parade for the Circus." Leo murmured under his breath. "But I didn't think they would be here already. Then again, going to Joker's Circus...is meant to be enjoyed without giving too much thought." Erin blinked owlishly at his cryptic words and craned her attention back to the source of the noise, her bright green orbs looked over the crowd with an impassive expression until her gaze fell upon a tall man that was distinguished from the others for two reasons: A smiling face with a single dark red eye, and an eccentric obsidian jester's costume trimmed in gold.

"Joker…?"

CLANG!

Before she could even blink the metallic scent of blood and piss suddenly permeated through the air, and the warmth from the bustling avenue was replaced with neat rows of empty cells. Broken toys were scattered across the cold tile floor. Erin's eyes widened in horrified realization as her exhausted brain comprehended just where she was, and could only describe the unexpected situation in three words.

"W-What the fuck?!"

* * *

And thus another chapter of _Dark Chocolate_ has been concluded, though I hope its unexpected length was able to answer the questions that _AngelicTrinity_ and _Chickenatschool_ addressed through feedback in the previous chapter. I would also like to thank _Momochan77_ , _C4rd of Sp4de_ , _Big Ham_ , _Allora22701_ , and _xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx_ for reviewing this story as well!

Furthermore, please let me know if I had fleshed out Alice's personality enough here or I have stepped on the border between In Character and Out of Character. Even though she is supposed to be a typical teenager trying not to get killed in a crazy, mixed-up world in both the video games and the Heart/Clover manga series I do not want to make Erin appear that she is better than Alice just because she is an Original Character.

Until next time. Allon-sy!


	4. Chapter Four

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice** and **Doctor Who**. In addition, **Simon's Cat** is the property of **Simon's Cat Ltd**. Some of the elements in the story have been incorporated belong to _chaos-dark-lord_ but I have received permission to use them from _Wonderful Wonderful Science_ and its sequel _Wonderful Wonderful Science:_ _Diamond Dust._ There will be references from **Alice in the Country of Joker: Circus and Liar's Game** manga series.

Geronimo!

* * *

There was no doubt about it. This was the Prison. The first place since she had first stumbled into Wonderland. But how did she end up coming here when a few minutes ago, Leo was standing next to her outside of _The Laughing Peacock_?! Just as the perplexed young woman took a step back with every intention of finding an exit before the vulgar Warden appeared Erin felt a tug on her shoulder, followed by a jolt of pain when her small back was slammed against something rough. Bright green orbs blinked and looked up to see Leo staring down at her. The two of them were huddling against the back door of the dance studio as the lively music from the parade subsided to ceaseless chatter amongst the excited denizens.

"Did you see the Prison, Erin?"

He did not let go of her shoulders until she answered his question with a meek nod. The faceless remained silent for a couple of seconds until a heavy breath left his mouth. "I imagined that's what happened. Lady A spoke about it. April Season is about start very soon, Erin. It's the one event where each territory will have a season. When it first arrives, both the climate and land are unstable; which means that you and Miss Alice Liddell can see all of the Role Holders as you have so far. But once the seasons are unwavering, an Outsider would have to go to the Circus and beat Joker in a game, more likely a card game. He's the only Role Holder who can allow Outsiders to go to the territory they want to visit by changing the seasons."

"I-I remembering reading about that in one of the pink booklets, and it's an event that might seem entertaining but is much more dangerous for a foreigner." Erin mumbled softly, still shaken up from what she just had seen. Leo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, in a way. The Fool's Season is meant to finish the Game that is still being played. Outsiders will wander into the Prison if they are not 'certain' about their final decision. That also applies to doubts and regrets that are unconsciously forgotten through a Role Holder's interference, or through sheer will power. The first of which is against the Rules."

"But if that is the case, then will the Joker be targeting Lady A since it is her Game that is being played?"

"No. My Lady and Joker have a unique relationship, even though he doesn't remember it. But you should still be careful, Erin. Not only because this April Season will become more intense since Lady A's Game has been going on for too long, but if you step inside that place again then Joker would be convinced that you had come to 'him' willingly."

"G-Got it."

Leo looks down at his new charge with concern as he felt her shoulders quiver slightly under his palms. It was obvious that Erin had become stressed again from what had just happened, but who could blame her? To be trapped in the Prison and slowly fade away to the nothingness inside a dark cell….it left little to wonder why most of the denizens here would rather be murdered.

But could he do to calm her rattled nerves again? More dancing lessons were out of the question since the poor _señorita_ was exhausted, and had been through far too much in just ten time periods. His Lady had a presence that could overwhelm anyone. If he had known that Lady A would have given him this assignment, then he would have used his resources to find out everything that there was to know about Erin Oswald. So what could he do?

Leo gently guided Erin towards the bustling avenue and glanced around the area for a minute until an arrow-shaped sign caught his attention, nailed to an iron street lamp that stood nearby.

 _Grand Re-Opening Of The Looking Glass Art Gallery! Come And Discover Never-Before-Seen Paintings That Are Handcrafted From The Country of Diamond!_

Below the cursive lettering was an address off of Cloud Stead and Main Street. It was not very far from the apartment complex where Erin had been staying since she assisted the Lullaby in bringing their Lady home. He glanced down at the green-eyed foreigner again and decided to take her to the establishment; if it did not work, then maybe a cup of hot _xocolatl_ prepared by their baristas would be more effective than watching artwork move around on their own. Using evasive maneuvers to weave through the crowded streets, Leo was able to arrive at their destination in less than twenty minutes. But his spirits dampened slightly when his nonexistent eyes fell upon the 'Closed' sign on the door.

He turned to Erin with an apologetic smile and opened his mouth to speak until a silvery voice interrupted Leo. "Alonso Federico Xibalba Quijano! Is that you, young sport? I haven't seen you in ages!"

The Lullaby foot-soldier swiveled his head to the source of the noise and a blonde-haired bloke in his late twenties dressed an aquamarine business suit with a matching bowler's hat perched on top of his head. Leo blinked for a few seconds before a small smile stretched across his lips, the tension in his shoulders slowly subsiding upon recognizing a fellow comrade. "It's definitely been a long time, Giovanni. I took a small vacation and just came back a few time changes ago. And Our Lady gave me a new mission."

The faceless bugger grinned happily and strode over to Leo, the optimistic expression becoming even brighter when his attention fell upon Erin. "Well, well, that's quite a gem you have on your arm there, young sport. Where in the world did you find an Outsider like this?"

Leo ignored Giovanni's question and jerked his head to the art gallery. "Would be too much trouble to let us come inside for a little while? My friend here is a little rattled from an...unpleasant experience." The eccentric man raised an inquisitive brow at the request before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see why not but only for one time change. I'm meeting my daughter at a diner nearby for something to eat, and I'd rather not be late. She's never had a tolerance for tardiness. Even outside of the laboratory. She's eager to tell me about the new developments that her team will be presenting to The Lady very soon." Giovanni plucked a russet-skinned palm into his lapel and threw a set of silver keys at Leo. "Just make sure everything's back in their place when I return, all right? The last thing I want to do is clean up any mess the two of you leave behind."

Leo nodded and set his hand over his clock. "I promise."

Giovanni turned on the ball of his heel and sped away from the quaint establishment, muttering under his breath about the importance of punctuality. Once he opened the deadbolt with a flick of his wrist, Leo held the door open for Erin before closing it behind them. After he turned on the lights, Erin turned to him with a befuddled expression.

"What business do we have here, Leo? Or is it Alonso Federico Xibalba Quijano?"

" 'Leo' is the name that My Lady has given me for this mission, so that is the name I will be referred as from now on. Alonso Federico Xibalba Quijano is just an alias that I took during the mission where I met Giovanni." Leo looked around the dimly-lit area for a few minutes until his attention caught on an entrance that was decorated with cute animals, _Children's Section_ written in large, bold letters. He turned to Erin and smiled.

As for why for we are here, please follow me and use those little gray cells to solve the mystery." If his eyes were visible, then the faceless gentleman would have surely winked. He then took Erin by the hand and led her to the area he had found.

Bright green orbs blinked owlishly at the framed picture of three kittens fumbling with yarn while another two slept in a cushioned wicker basket. A small sigh left her chapped mouth. "I appreciate the thought, but I have a hard time appreciating art itself since I am not very good at it." Even while being stuck in a screwed up dimension like Wonderland, the young woman could still clearly remember just how bad her grades were in the Art I lecture. She had to take it for two semesters in order to get a passing mark.

But...the kittens drawn here were realistic. And very cute.

"It's not just any painting, Erin. Artwork here in Wonderland is different than what is in your world because some of it have the ability to come to life," The grip on Erin's loosened as both of Leo's gloved palms dove inside the frame to pull a kitten. It suddenly began to squirm and mewl unhappily. "Some are so special that you can even enter them. Here."

The college graduate stared at him in surprise and then looked at the wiggling animal before she hesitantly cradled it in her arms. It felt...so real. And yet so light. "B-But how is this possible?" Erin stuttered as more of the fuzzy critters began to clumsily crawl out of the elaborate frame and began rub themselves against her legs.

Leo took a step back and watched with crossed arms as the Outsider kneel to give each of them attention; a scratch behind the ears, or running a hand up and down their tiny spines.

"Most of the paintings in this exhibit were salvaged from the Country of Diamond, the main and best producer for life-like artwork. At one point there was even a large museum in that county, and it had paintings of places or events where you could go to by just jumping through the frame."

While she listened to Leo's explanation with a keen ear, the coffee-haired woman was more interested in playing with the pink paws of a mischievous snow-white kitten. This little bugger reminded Erin of _Simon's Cat_ , a British comic strip in the _Daily Mirror_ that depicted a household feline using absurd, heavy-handed tactics just to be fed by its owner.

She and Uncle Sal would always share a good laugh when they read it together until it stopped in printing in 2013. But that did not stop them from finding videos of _Simon's Cat_ on Youtube and on the shelf of a bookstore. Nor remind each other that laughter is the best medicine.

A philosophy that she had forgotten until now.

To Leo, it was obvious that Erin Oswald preferred to be in the company of animals more than people. The faceless bloke was also aware that each Outsider carried a heavy burden or the memory of a tragedy when they entered Wonderland. The sadness and guilt from whatever happened in their past could easily consume them, yet they had the willpower to move forward. That was a quality the denizens of this hellhole severely lacked. In contrast to the emptiness that filled in their clockwork existence, an Outsider possessed the very essence of life, as well as the sadness and joy that came with having an actual 'heart' in their chest.

It was something that everyone in Wonderland desperately desired. Even him, to a certain extent.

When he noticed her stiffened posture become just as relaxed as the small smile on her face, Leo asked Erin if she wanted to see some bunnies next. Her reaction had the opposite effect.

"NO! I-I mean...N-No thank you. I-I...Well, truth be told," Erin looked away from the surprised faceless with a red flush on her face. "I'm...extremely terrified of rabbits."

At this point she expected him to laugh or ask why she was scared of them despite overcoming the paralyzing fear instilled by a certain Role Holder in the Hatter Family. Instead, Leo just walked over to pick up an ebony-furred kitten and sat next to her on the carpeted floor.

"Then we'll stick with kittens for now. We only have one time change to be in here, but I'll talk with Giovanni about letting us come back again after it's closed. That way we won't need to visit during regular hours when it's crowded. Or we could do that and perform a little exercise on surveillance." He suggested, tenderly rubbing the kitten's belly. "It's all up to you, Erin."

"Are you sure that won't cause any problems?"

"None whatsoever." Leo replied with a grin. "Did you know that My Lady used to have a kitten? She saved it from the streets and he was Lady A's favorite 'test subject'. There is no doubt in my mind that Bunsen was the most pampered feline in all of Wonderland."

Erin stared at the faceless with an incredulous expression at what he just said. Especially when Leo just said that it was Lady A's favorite test subject. She could not picture the Berceuse as the type of person to enjoy cuddling a kitten, much less use a shadowy tendril to amuse the animal. But if the mercenary had been using her own pet for a guinea pig, was it possible that at the time, Lady A had the ability to manipulate the shadows? It wasn't mentioned in any of the notes left behind in the pink booklets.

While she would admit to being a little curious about the Lady's past, Erin also knew that it was none of her business.

However, she appreciated this detour and a chance to play with these painted kittens. It lifted her spirits, but Erin was still wary of getting close to the bloke Lady A had assigned to be both a protector and a teacher.

"Bunsen? What kind of name is that?" The young woman knew and how to function a Bunsen burner from her science lectures back at college, but she still had to ask. It was an unusual name for an animal.

Leo shrugged his shoulders and placed the squirming kitten back on the ground, where it started to wrestle with its lighter counterpart. "Not sure." He continued to passively observe Erin until the Lullaby foot-soldier saw the dark-blue skies change became dyed with red, orange, and pink hues. He rose from the ground and stood up, extending a gloved palm to the Outsider.

"Time's up."

Erin nodded and released the snow-white kitten, watching with vague interest as it followed the others crawled through the picture frame, filling the empty space in its brightly-colored canvas. She then looked up at Leo and took his hand. "Hey, Leo? Thank you. For this."

"I'm glad to hear that you're feeling better."

Once the lights were turned off and the door was locked, the two of them through the dimly-lit streets until they reached the intersection of Crystal Swan Mews and Kingsbridge, the halfway point to Erin's apartment complex. When she turned around to thank Leo again for everything, he was already gone.

xDCx

Settling business once the Hatter Family had moved from one country to another was always a pain in the ass for Elliot. But what pissed him off even more happened right after the land had stabilized: lower and mid-level mafiosos would pull some desperate stunts to gain an advantage over them. That was exactly happened five time changes ago. And now here he was, standing in the skeleton of what had been once a reputed wine cellar that was to serve as a meeting place for Blood and the faceless Don in charge of the Trapini famiglia. Now it had served the purpose of being a trap.

He should have expected that bastard was up to something the moment his nose caught the vague scent of gunpowder and dynamite in the lobby. Blood must have likely had sensed something suspicious from about these uppity turds from the very moment that the meeting was arranged. According to the gossip circulating in Wonderland's criminal enterprise as well as from the results in his investigation, the Trapini famiglia were getting kickbacks from the Lullaby in exchange for exporting supplies. That was entire reason why the Mad Hatter had personally invited the Don for negotiations on a truce between their syndicates.

Just thinking about that maniacal cult made Elliot worry even more about Erin, especially after what he heard from Alice happening in the town, and the strange russet-skinned man that was with the older Outsider at the time. Those assholes were dangerous, resourceful, and prepared. All the more reason to finish this job and check on Erin.

"Move your ass, ya damn brats! We're not here to play!" The second-in-command barked at Dee and Dum, who were threatening to cut their gravedigger into tiny pieces with shit-eating grins on their damned faces.

"Search for any evidence that can be salvaged." Blood ordered to his men, standing among the charred rubble with an impassive expression as each of them did their respective task. Pierce began digging through the bloodstained soil while the Gatekeepers removed broken furniture to search for any documents. There was barely anything left to survey due to the unusually strong impact of the explosion. But the lack of either a corpse or clock confirmed another suspicion that Blood had. The Trapini escaped.

These foolish upstarts had probably survived the explosion through an intricate sewer system beneath the wine cellar that now inaccessible due to the rubble. Elliot had suspected early in his investigation that it had been provided by an unknown source, and the mysterious benefactors might be the cult The March Hare had encountered. But if it was so, then that meant that this obscure group also had its roots not only underneath the country of Clover but also in the veins of Hearts.

If violent tempers had not gotten out of hand between the Hatters and their guests, Blood Dupre would have been able to obtain evidence to prove the Trapini's affiliation with the Lullaby; bank transactions accompanied by wax-sealed envelopes written in Spanish, a complex language that was starting to echo through the criminal underworld. If the Don had been involved, then his reaction upon seeing them would have given him away or he then could be persuaded to translate such fascinating wording with the impromptu help of a flintlock pistol pressed against his head, then the Hatters would have a lead to ferret out the Lullaby and could pass the information to the Clover Tower so that the incubus or his faithful reptile handled the problem.

But Blood had yet to decide which choice would provide more amusement: Allow Nightmare to do what he wants, take care of the Lullaby himself, or offer an alliance with this annoying faction. Perhaps it was a combination of all three?

The Hatters searched the wine cellar but found nothing worth salvaged except for a silver ring that had the insignia of an ocelot etched on an oval-shaped sapphire that Elliot pocketed after discovering it underneath a cracked chair. The March Hare blinked in surprise. How did he even know what kind of an animal this was? He was positive that such a creature did not exist in Wonderland, unless it was a brand new species that appeared after the Big Storm? He shrugged it off, trying to concentrate on the task at hand, but it was becoming even more difficult as his muddled mind focused on Erin. Who could have been the guy that Alice saw with the fourth Outsider? From what the blonde-haired teenager had told him, it did not sound like a co-worker from the bookstore. But since Erin properly introduced him to Alice as 'Gabriel', then at least it was not a random spy following the college graduate.

Once the job had reached an unsatisfactory completion, The Mad Hatter and his second-in-command made their way back to Hatter Mansion while the Bloody Twins stayed behind to make sure the skittish mouse did his job or else their pay was going to get cut in half. Blood was silent, and Elliot did not feel talkative either.

He just could not stop thinking that this 'Gabriel' bastard might be the reason why Erin was avoiding him.

Elliot did not like the thought of any man getting close to her. What if 'Gabriel' was part of the Lullaby or an agent from another territory? And Erin knew about it, though decided not say anything to him? The March Hare was starting to dislike each of these possibilities bit by bit. If he were a little more honest with himself...Elliot would admit that he was beginning to feel jealous. Then again, maybe she was not avoiding him on purpose. Was her fear of dogs starting to come back?

Before his train of thought could venture further on the coffee-haired woman, Blood's baritone voice shattered it. "Oh? Isn't that Miss Oswald heading towards the edge of the town, Elliot?" The Mad Hatter pointed his cane further ahead. Mauve orbs followed it and saw a small wavy-haired figure in a dark-brown suit.

Emerald orbs looked at his faithful Bloodhound with a smirk. "Perhaps the young lady would like to attend our seasonal party, but she won't be able to attend unless she has an invitation."

Elliot smiled widely at the subtle message from his boss and walked ahead to follow Erin, trying to think of a gentle way to approach her and then have a conversation that lead to the inevitable invitation. One that he will make sure Erin would accept.

But as he continued to trail the college graduate from beyond the outskirts of the town, The Role Holder immediately noticed something was wrong as soon as his gaze fell upon the Forest of Doors. What business did she have in that place? His purple orbs widened in shock as the tip of a striped tent poked out from the towering trees, followed by an overwhelming scent of fried food and sweet treats that made a heavy stone plummet into his stomach.

Erin had arrived at the Circus.

It was against the Rules to interfere with an Outsider's choice, so the March Hare had no choice but to watch as a little girl dressed in a harlequin's costume approached Erin with a sunny grin, grabbing both of her hands. Elliot strained his ears to hear their conversation, but the grinding gears from nearby machinery made it difficult to understand what was being said between them. He moved to step out from behind the vendor stall, but halted his footsteps when his attention fell upon a red-haired man emerge from the Circus entrance, dressed in an obsidian costume with gold embroidery.

Joker.

The Ringmaster smiled at Erin. Within less than a second, Elliot's fear were confirmed as Erin disappeared from his sight. The Outsider had fallen into the Prison...but she willingly came to this fucking hellhole.

* * *

I would like to thank _Momochan77_ , _AngelicTrinity_ , _C4rd of Sp4de_ , _Kittycat0521_ , _Big Ham_ , and _xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx_ for taking the time to read and review the last chapter! I truly appreciate the feedback and thoughts you have sent me. If you have any ideas for what might transpire between Elliot and Erin at the Halloween party, I would love to hear them! I look forward to seeing everyone in the next segment.

Allon-sy!


	5. Chapter Five

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice** and **Doctor Who**. **The Old Man and the Sea** is the property of American author Ernest Miller Hemingway. Some of the elements in the story have been incorporated belong to _chaos-dark-lord_ but I have received permission to use them from _Wonderful Wonderful Science_ and its sequel _Wonderful Wonderful Science:_ _Diamond Dust_ , as well as the original character mentioned in this segment that belongs to _peekodemeeko12_. In addition, an excerpt in this chapter also comes from a one shot of Aria Hadron Scherzi and Black written by _chaos-dark-lord_.

Let's get started, shall we?

Geronimo!

* * *

If Leo had not explained what exactly happened when April Season first arrived in Wonderland, Erin would have been surprised to see a bench she used to read at the park across the street from her apartment all draped under a blanket of sudden snow. A small sigh left her mouth as she leaned forward to brush some of the white slush onto the ground, leaving enough room for her to sit down on the wooden furniture. The Outsider shuddered as her lower back made contact with it, now realizing that this snow was much colder than back in her own dimension yet also lighter; almost like Egyptian cotton.

Once she made herself comfortable despite the frigid weather, Erin opened the book in her gloved hand and began to read. Even though her bright green orbs were focused on _The Old Man and the Sea_ , a title imported from her own world, her mind was elsewhere; lost in deep contemplation, as Erin remembered her visit to the Circus, on orders from Lady A.

That day, she had been summoned to Mr. Amadore's office just as she clocked out for seven time periods. On his desk were two items: a wax sealed envelope and an obsidian ring box, inside the former were instructions to deliver the box as soon as possible. After she had comprehended and pocket the miniature map to the Circus from her workplace, Erin went straight to the Forest of Doors and walked until her nose caught the scent of cotton candy, caramelized apples, and other culinary dishes typically served at fairgrounds.

People dressed in colorful costumes could be seen everywhere; practicing acrobatics, taking care of caged animals, or assisting their co-workers with carrying large crates to the big top tent that lied straight ahead. Believing that Joker might be inside there, Erin continued to walk down the dirt-caked road when a little girl in a harlequin outfit suddenly hopped in front of her. The faceless child took both of Erin's gloved hands and held them tightly in her smaller ones as she excitedly asked the college graduate one question after another until the Ringmaster appeared before them, and politely greeted their honored guest with a small grin.

 _CLANG._

 _CLANG._

Erin blinked in surprise and found herself standing in the Prison once more, the nauseating stench of blood and piss permeating through the air having increased tenfold since her last visit. She looked around to see that the area was filled with empty cells and broken toys scattered across the floor. This situation had been mentioned in the note from Lady A, as well to look for the afterimages that lingered in the Prison. They would be able to tell her where the warden was.

Erin wandered around the area for a little while until she found a door that was covered in dust and dark brown stains. Judging from its less-than-pristine condition, it had been abandoned for quite some time. Slowly pulled the heavy door forward with a trembling hand, it revealed a small apartment that its walls filled to brim in pink. When she stepped inside and produced some light with a flick of her orange lighter, Erin corrected herself. There were pink _booklets_ on either side of the room. And it startled the heck of her, right to where she had to make sure that these were _the_ Zarathusa harlequin novels. Finding an old oil lamp to light up the room, she walked over to one side of the room and pulled out a book. After flipping through it for a few seconds, Erin confirmed that this was definitely one of them.

But what in the world would persuade the Joker to possibly possess the entire collection? Before that particular train of thought could be ventured any further, the book was snatched from her grasp.

"Welcome back, bitch."

Erin craned her head to the side and saw the red-haired warden, holding the pink booklet in his gloved hand with a smug smirk on his face. She inhaled a deep breath to calm her rattled nerves before she addressed him in a voice that was devoid of emotion.

"Nice to see you as well, Mister Black." - Erin did not waste a second to pull out the slightly crumpled letter and the box from her coat pocket. " But unfortunately this is not a social call. I am only here to deliver these."

The Role Holder raised an eyebrow before he grinned sardonically at his 'visitor', taking the items from Erin's outstretched hands. "So, is it a rigged bomb or do I have a secret admirer? But...if you want to confess something, then just say it girlie. Then I can have some good little 'interrogation' with you." He said while slightly leaning forward.

"Again, I am just the messenger, Mister Black. I do not know the contents inside that letter or the box, much less concerned about finding out. So please allow me to return to the Circus so I do not shrink you from your duties. Or from privately enjoying this literary collection without Miss Penski or anyone else knowing about its existence." Erin replied, taking a step back from the man.

Honestly, if she were not reminded that there was a considerable debt she owed to Lady A, she would have never come to this place. Especially after what Leo and the notes have detailed about the dangers of the Prison.

Black looked at the shelves in the room and went to one side, pulling another booklet from it while he carelessly tossed the one he took from Erin on an adjacent moth-eaten couch. He did not recall ever having these in his turf, especially since the amount of pink in the room was flat out ridiculous. And judging from the condition of these books, it was not surprising for the Outsider to think that he even gave a shit about them. Much less keeping their existence a secret. Had the afterimages been taking care or reading this crap?

"So you think these books are something special?" He chuckled as he flipped through the book he took off from the shelf, titled _A Prisoner of Love_. "Or perhaps it's something embarrassing for your little virgin ears?" The smirk on his face widened further as he found a passage and began read it out loud.

 ** _They did not need any words or they did not wait. After a heavenly discharge of light and sound, their lips crashed with desperation into a crushing kiss that seeped with desperate acknowledgement. While her naked breasts were snugly pressed against his own chest, the Role Holder weaved his hands around the soldier of fortune, pulling her into a tight hug that caused their bodies to collide while her own fingers tangled in his messy red hair. They held onto each other and complied with their desire; for closeness, and for mutual forgiveness. Whatever had happened previously was already passed under the proverbial bridge._**

 ** _A_** ** _nd right now, all that Black wanted to do was fuck this woman senseless until she became his. No one else could have her._**

The warden's wine-colored eye widened in shock as his gaping mouth began to spout profanities that fell onto Erin's deaf ears. The mission had been successfully completed, and now she could return knowing that the debt she owed to the Berceuse was partially paid. Upon feeling the tension leave her small frame, a gust of wind weaved through coffee-colored locks followed by a bright light. When she opened her eyes, the college graduate found herself standing in front of a large striped tent.

Erin had returned to the Circus.

As she quickly departed from the place, the Outsider realized something important; if guilt could send her to the Prison, then feelings of either ease, progression, and fulfillment were the key to escaping it.

That was had happened almost time changes ago, but now Erin could enjoy herself with a book in the park despite the unusual weather. And while she preferred to read science fiction, Leo had recommended to expand the amount of literature outside of her favorite genre. Thus that was the reason why she was holding a novel instead of something related to _Doctor Who_.

Unfortunately, she did not get to turn the page and start another chapter because a pink booklet slipped right over the text she was reading. Bright green orbs blinked owlishly for a few seconds before Erin craned her head towards the sky. Leaning over the bench with a sunny grin on his flushed face was none other than the Knave of Heart Castle.

"Long time no see, Erin~"

The fourth Outsider was startled to see the Role Holder but kept a calm voice as she gently pushed the pink booklet off from The Old Man and the Sea, acknowledging him as a bookmark was placed between the yellowed pages. "This is an unexpected surprise, Mister Ace. I did not think you would be here."

"Nice to see you too! I didn't think I'd see you again in Heart Country~!"

"We are in the Country of Clover, Mister Ace."

"Really? That might explain why I've been seeing the Lizard wandering around here lately." The Role Holder shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, that doesn't matter now. I've been looking for you, Erin."

"You have been looking for me? Why?" Erin asked as Ace took a seat next to her before waved the pink booklet in front of her, the lopsided grin still stretched across his mouth. "Well, I was at my other part-time job when I heard my boss screaming. Caught him reading these books with a bright red face." He chuckled at the memory. "It definitely shocked me to see him like that, 'specially since he screws around with some of the women in the Prison occasionally. There is very little reading material to actually make him blush in embarrassment~"

The Outsider immediately recognized it as another piece from the erotic harlequin novel collection in the Prison. Erin stared at him carefully, absorbing the words that the Role Holder said. "And I suppose that your 'boss' is Mister Black, Mister Ace?"

"Oh? So you know about Joker? Well, then I guess that means you know what my other job is~?"

Erin nodded. She had learned about Ace's occupation as the Prison's Executioner through a warning the Berceuse had sent to her through a note that was attached to the back of the letter meant to be delivered in Black's hands along with the black box.

Ace hummed softly and flipped through the booklet until he found a specific page, shoving it in Erin's face. "His reactions were so funny that I had to read it for myself. And as it turns out, I found one featuring a really hot and juicy threesome with Julius, myself, and an Outsider. But the thing is, the 'star' in this book is neither Alice nor Jackie. Is it you~?"

"Of course not. The only reason I recognize that pink booklet is because I have seen them in the library at Hatter Mansion when I was recovering from the shooting between the Hatters and the Amusement Park. Not to mention there was a room in the Prison that was full of these novellas. Probably the entire collection. Is it possible that Joker enjoys reading this genre in his spare time, without being seen by others?"

"I don't know. But what I can say for sure is some of the events that happened in this book matched some rumors about a stuff that happened before a storm that occurred in Wonderland long before Jackie showed up. And that's something none of the Role Holders can remember. Not even me." Ace leaned forward so that his face was only a few inches from hers. "Aren't you at least a little interested in trying some of the ideas written here~?"

"No." Erin answered curtly and stood up to leave, but the Role Holder pushed her back down onto the wooden bench.

"My memories are a little fuzzy. Sometimes I get glimpses of things I don't understand or can't remember. Something I try to grasp but it escapes before I realize what's happening. I know deep in my clock that there's something missing, and no one is telling us~!" Ace's smile slowly became a grim frown that had concealed bloodlust behind it.

"And I think you have an idea what exactly that is, Erin. Is that the reason why you are avoiding playing the Game? If that's the case, then you should be careful. The Hatter's been pretty pissed off ever since Alice moved to the Clover Tower after your little chat with her. He's even starting to suspect the March Hare 'cause Nightmare mentioned that he's starting to believe that you know who is behind those bizarre suicides and the disappearance of clocks, and Mr. March is covering for you."

"Suicides? Clocks that are disappearing?" Erin did not have the slightest idea what Ace was talking about, vaguely astounding the Role Holder at the oblivion in her voice.

"Yup~! Nightmare read his mind and seemed to recognize what some garbled words that the faceless said before they killed themselves. But I don't mind. It's funny how an Outsider's influence can change someone with duties in Wonderland. I wonder if that'll happen to me. Wanna put that theory to the test, Erin~? Because the heroine in this book seems to be capable of even doing that~"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Erin nearly jumped three feet in the air when Ace drew his sword to deflect four consecutive bullets aimed at him. But when she craned her head to see where the trajectory had originated from, the coffee-haired Outsider saw Elliot running towards them until there were a few feet between himself and the Knave of Hearts.

"Get away from her!" The March Hare hissed, pulling back the safety of his flintlock pistol with a calloused thumb and a cold frown. Ace just laughed, casually swinging his weapon from side to side.

"It seems like someone's a little jealous~!"

"Would it be too much to ask the two of you to take this squabble somewhere else, or at least wait until I am not within shooting range?" Erin asked with an irritated expression as she stood up from the bench and tucked the book under her arm. _So much for enjoying the beginning of the April Season._

"Aw, but I thought you wanted to see us train, Erin~"

"We ain't gonna fight here, ya damn lunatic."

Ace pouted childishly as the Hatters' second-in-command pocketed his pistol, though his expression became laid-back when he winked at Erin. "Really? Guess I should go and do some reading on my own." With that being said, the auburn-haired Role Holder swiveled on the ball of his heel and left the park.

The college graduate stared at Ace's retreating form until Elliot coldly addressed her. "What did he want, Erin?"

"Nice to see you as well, Elliot." Grass-colored orbs locked onto mauve ones that barely concealed the slight anger that glowed in the dimly-lit vicinity. "And may I remind you that I cannot either block or evade bullets, or else I'll have another one in my stomach again?"

Elliot's furry ears dropped at the curt civility in her voice. "I'm sorry Erin, but he's...Ace is dangerous. You know that, right?"

"I do. And so is your organization." The March Hare felt his ticking clock unceremoniously drop into his stomach at Erin's response. He made her upset again. And all he wanted to do was spend time with her. But could he possibly do…?

An idea suddenly came into his troubled mind. Of course. How could he have forgotten about _that_ , already?

"Let me make it up to you."

Erin started to protest until the Hatters' second-in-command pulled out a trump card that worked miracles with Alice: a wide-eyed, puppy dog expression that practically oozed an adorable vibe. One that was strong enough for the first Outsider to squeeze the heck out of his poor ears.

"Ugh. Fine. What is it?"

He almost whooped with joy at her acceptance and quickly explained what he had in mind, without giving Erin a chance to respond. "I'll meet you at that flower shop a few blocks away from your apartment in five time periods. There's gonna be a kick-ass seasonal party at Hatter Mansion. I'll go ahead and get something for you to wear. It's a date, so don't be late, okay?!"

Once he had said it, Elliot took off with a beaming smile on his bright-red face and waved good-bye to a completely dumbfounded Erin who could only say one word that was spirited away by an icy breeze.

"Huh?"

xDCx

In an intricate tunnel system beneath the cobble-stoned streets of Wonderland, Leo was silently swearing under his breath as he and a few of his comrades cleaned up the mess from an unauthorized experiment that went very wrong. An experiment that was virtually unknown to the Lady and himself, until he had been summoned back to the Lullaby compound from a letter that was hand-delivered to him when in the middle of dancing lesson with Erin.

 _Demonios! How could things have turned out like this? Giovanni had told me that his daughter had made extraordinary progress with the project! Her staff persuaded unemployed civilians to work for them, then used intense brainwashing to falsify their memories before planting the loyalty of a high-ranking official in the Lullaby inside their subconscious. We would have disposable soldiers at an accelerated rate, but they would be the kind that would never reveal anything even when their chance of survival looked bleak._ Leo gritted his teeth in frustration as he adjusted his grip on the limp, bloodied sack on his shoulder. His irritation was heightened even further upon hearing a sound that reminded Leo what he was in Wonderland. And what he would be again once he was dead.

 **T _i_ ck.**

 **Tock.**

 **Tic _k_.**

 **Tock.**

 _People that we can use without the risk of our members be tracked back to our Lady. But instead, the results were suicides that have captured the attention of the Role Holders?!_ This was not good. If the experiments had continued even further in the trial period, their most beloved Lady could be endangered because of their carelessness and the Role Holders' underground resources. Even though they were able to steal a few key resources from those damned bastards and use their Lady's highly advanced technology to expand their organization, it did not necessarily mean that everything that has happened so far could be a part of their hidden agenda, or be used to initiate a wild card in this twisted Game. _Until she has regained her strength, Lady A must be protected at all costs!_

But even though he had devoted every cell in his clockwork body to Lady Aria Hadron Scherzi, Leo was also worried about someone else. _And Erin...what will happen to Erin, now that it has to come to this?_

The foot soldier knew he could not let Erin get involved in this mess, but he also did not want to leave his pupil in such a vulnerable position. The actual training regiment had barely begun, and something could happen to the Outsider while he was at the compound; the situation was practically screaming for a Role Holder to abduct her, even when it was still Lady A's Game due to the Role Holder's falsified memories of the Berceuse. While it had been a handful of time periods since they were properly introduced to each other by the Lady, Leo was already starting to see the college graduate as more than a ward or an acquaintance through their dancing lessons.

To the Lullaby, she was considered a 'friend of the familia' or an honorary member of sorts to the organization. Unlike Miss Alice Liddell and Jackie Penski, Erin possessed the same spark of possibility and growth as their Lady. Just Lady A had become their sun, it was possible that the fourth Outsider could become a moon to them one day.

In his non-existent eyes, Erin was a _señorita_ who did not allow herself to be a victim of the Game, but as a valiant competitor trying to make a new life in this wonderful wonder world.

* * *

I would like to thank _Momochan77_ , _AngelicTrinity_ , _Mello Monkey Pops_ , _ChikenAtSchool_ , _Quiet Harmony-chan_ , _Allora22701_ , _Big Ham_ , and _xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx_ for taking the time to read and review the last chapter! I truly appreciate the feedback and thoughts you have sent me. I look forward to seeing everyone in the next segment.

Allon-sy!


	6. Chapter Six

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice** and **Doctor Who**. Some of the elements in the story have been incorporated belong to _chaos-dark-lord_ but I have received permission to use them from _Wonderful Wonderful Science_ and its sequel _Wonderful Wonderful Science: Diamond Dust_. I would like to especially thank _xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx_ for assisting me with some of the dialogue in this chapter.

Geronimo!

* * *

Holding a glass of Shirley Temple in hand, Erin's mouth let out a heavy sigh as her grass-green eyes observed the Halloween decorations that encompassed the grandiose ballroom with slight disinterest but also slightly curious as to how this world acquired any resemblance to a festivity without any related historical or cultural background. To be truthful, the fourth Outsider was distracted by why she had even promised Elliot that she would come to the Hatters' seasonal event, and wearing the carrot-colored cocktail dress the March Hare personally bought for her until she remembered what made her listen to his excuse for 'patching things up' between them.

The damned puppy dog eyed expression.

 _If there someone in this dimension who can teach me how to not be affected by it, that might be Leo, or better yet, he can be the teacher so I can use it myself._ The college graduate mused dryly, taking a sip of the pink-reddish beverage as she watched the Mad Hatter twirl his wayward lover across the marble floor and the Bloody Twins frowning at them, obviously displeased that they could not have the first dance with Alice. However, Erin's mind remained in the faceless teacher and bodyguard that had been gone for at least fifteen time changes. I _hope nothing has happened to him._ Erin took another gulp of her drink before she stole a glance at the formally-dressed musicians that were hired by Blood. _And those blokes are definitely from_ The Lazy Flamingo. _Is the generous host trying to ferret out contacts with the Lullaby among his guests, including myself? It would not surprise me if that was the case. Disappearing clocks, and two people possibly speaking garbled Spanish until killing themselves. Would that be enough to cause tension between the domains ?_

"Hey Erin~!"

She almost choked on the non-alcoholic drink when a merry voice interrupted her train of thought.

Erin turned around and saw Elliot approaching her, dressed in a white four-piece suit with a mauve tie. He looked dashing….to a certain extent. She politely inclined her head to the Role Holder. "Evening, Elliot."

He smiled down at the coffee-haired woman and blinked at her attire with an appreciative glint in his eyes. "Orange really looks good on you. A little better than Alice, even."

"Er, thank you. I think."

The Hatters' second-in-command noticed her slight hesitation as he took another step forward. "I'm really happy that you came, Erin. Are you having fun?"

Erin shrugged and sipped the half-emptied glass. "I suppose."

His grin widened further at her response. "That's great! And wait 'til we get to the main event. I can't say what it is but the prize is pretty damn good!"

"An event? And a prize?"

"Yup! Our parties are nothing compared to the boring balls at Heart Castle or the Clover Tower's assembles. Here, we know to have fun." Elliot boasted, though it did little to assure Erin as to what exactly their definition of the aforementioned word entailed at an event during the April Season other than the shootout with the Amusement Park when she first arrived in Wonderland.

"Hey Erin, do you wanna dance? It'd be a shame to come here and not show off how pretty you look in that dress."

"No."

His furred ears drooped slightly at the response, but the light pink hue on her cheeks did not go unnoticed. "Aw, c'mon~!" Elliot whined as he tried to come up with a legitimate excuse for the two of them to join Blood on the dance floor until he saw the Outsider tapping her heeled foot to the rhythm of a song that the musicians started to play. He grinned impishly and pointed at his companion's trotter.

"You know ya wanna dance, so why are you denying it, Erin~?"

The coffee-haired woman looked to where his finger was indicating and sighed deeply, surprising the Role Holder with a small smile. "I suppose it would be a waste to enjoy the festivities without at least dancing once." She grabbed the stunned Elliot by his calloused palm and dragged him across the marble floor, befuddling the Role Holder even further at the confidence in her stride.

When the exotic beat picked up a notch and he started to fumble on his toes, Erin guided him with a subtle enthusiasm that became even more apparent as the two of them twisted and twirled beside the faceless guests.

Was this the same, detached bookworm he had first met in the hospital wing?

"I didn't know you could dance so well to this type of music, Erin. How did you learn these steps? Do you...know the band pretty well?" Elliot asked innocently, his handsome countenance carefully concealing the deeply-rooted fear that has plagued his mind since Erin had been vaguely labeled as a person of interest by Nightmare at a rare meeting in the Dream Realm. A possible connection to the two grotesque cases where each victim spoke in garbled Spanish before they used their last shred of sanity to kill themselves.

He did not want to believe it. Why would Erin become involved with the very people who did not hesitate to use her as the ghoulish centerpiece in their botched-up ritual to awaken that thing? That was why he had tried to discreetly defend the young woman against these false accusations, even when it put the Mad Hatter in a foul mood for almost fifteen time periods until now.

 _I'm Blood's Bloodhound. I'm supposed to keep an open mind and believe that even a friend can be an enemy. But...I don't want to think like that. Not when it concerns Erin. I want...I want to protect her._ The March Hare contemplated as he twirled her lithe frame in a small circle before caging the young woman in his arms. His train of thought was immediately derailed upon hearing Erin's response.

"I do not know the band that Mister Dupre had hired for this evening. The reason why I am able to allow myself to move freely to their song is because I have been taking dancing lessons. And until it is my turn to come up the stage and entertain the Role Holders worthy of an applause or even succumb to another wayward bullet, I want to live my life to the fullest in this dimension while I still can."

Elliot stared at the fourth Outsider in surprise before he smiled softly, bringing her even closer in his embrace. "I'm happy that you're adapting to Wonderland Erin." The Role Holder swiveled on his feet and performed a clumsy twist, placing some distance between them for a brief moment before pulling the college graduate back to him. Throughout the entire time they have been on the dance floor, there was not a shred of terror in Erin's eyes or body language.

"And that you are overcoming your fear of dogs."

"...Thank you."

Just as he opened his mouth to say something else to his lovely companion, Elliot was interrupted by a loud clap that echoed across the vast ballroom and signaled to the musicians to stop playing. He turned around to the source of the noise to see Blood addressing his guests with a smirk.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is time for the main event to begin."

xDCx

While she had experienced more than a few mishaps at these parties that were held during April Season, Alice would never admit how relieved she felt after finding out that Erin pulled an identical turquoise rose from the basket and not Blood. That would just be awkward, since she moved out of Hatter Mansion to take a break from Blood's stupid face. Argh, even thinking about that jerk was making her mad!

 _Still...at least I'm paired with someone who isn't eager to cut down some zombies and dodge spikes like Dee or Dum._ Ocean-blue orbs glanced at the older foreigner that sauntered by her side before narrowing slightly as Alice remembered their conversation at the tea shop. _Even though she didn't have to go and examine my relationship with Blood like that...I hope that we can at least be able to talk. It's getting a little awkward walking in silence! But I guess that's sort of my fault, since I just grabbed her as soon as I found out she would be my partner. I wouldn't be surprised if she was still a little upset._

"Um, Erin-"

"I heard that you moved back to Clover Tower, Miss Liddell. Did you have another fight with Mister Dupre?"

Alice blinked at the college graduate in surprise and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, sort of." Even though the blonde-haired teenager had wanted to talk to Erin and perhaps start over, she did not think that the fourth Outsider would bring this up. A heavy sigh left her mouth before Alice looked up to look at her partner. "Sometimes I just wanna leave because Blood because he refuses to listen to me, especially when he hears that I hang out with the other Role Holders that I consider my friends. But...even if we fight and I run off to another territory to take a break from him, he's the only one I feel that truly loves me."

"Then why did you come back here when you've made it clear that you don't want to be around Mister Dupre. Unless you have no resistance to men who are easily prone to jealousy and wears tacky top-hats." Erin responded callously, ignoring the indignant squawk from the first Outsider as her little grey cells buzzed with inquisition. _Regardless that Miss Liddell is in love with a man who tends to act like a spoiled brat, her Game had already been won by Mister Dupre. But does Blood know that he has already 'bagged the prize' so to speak, or does he not remember it? If that is the case then does it mean for Wonderland and the Game?_

Her train of thought was interrupted upon hearing a faint chuckle. Erin turned to the side and saw Alice staring at her with a small, strained smile. "I-I'm not sure why I decided come here. I guess...I wanted to see if his anger and jealousy simmered down some. Looks I was wrong, huh?" The blonde-haired teenager murmured softly before she looked at a wall lined with intricate paintings.

"...Huh."

Just as Alice opened her mouth to speak, a low but clear moan echoed across the candle-lit hallway. Both Outsiders blinked in surprise before they turned around to see the source of the noise. Erin grimaced while her partner shrieked in fright.

A wall of limping zombies were slowly sauntering towards them, but the first group suddenly started to close in on them upon hearing the high-pitched sound. It did not take even a second to realize that they were in trouble, and run like their fucking lives depended on it. Unfortunately, the college graduate was not used to wearing stiletto heels and promptly slammed her leg against a cabinet as soon as the two women turned left at the end of the corridor.

"Bloody hell!"

Erin did not respond. Instead, her attention swiveled to a crystal vase filled with bloomed roses. "And it seems that someone decided to brighten the room by putting these flowers here." When she lightly stroked a velvet-red petal, the vase started to shake and the roses began to expand, creating a thorny web that sealed off the door. Bright green orbs widened in surprise when she saw the vines slither towards the window. The fourth Outsider grabbed the desk chair and began to swing it from side to side, trying to prevent the plant from spreading further.

"Miss Liddell! Keep looking around the room for that key! Hurry!"

Alice flinched slightly at the abrasive command before she nodded, quickly springing into action "O-Okay!" The first Outsider searched high and low for the item but she found nothing. Erin groaned irritably, both at the physical strain from swinging a heavy chair and the fact the key was not in this room.

"Miss Liddell, are you scared?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Too bad. Open the window and jump."

"Are you crazy?! We're on the second floor!"

Bright green orbs glared at ocean-blue for a moment before swiveling back to a vine that was starting to coil itself around Erin's arm. "Do you want to stay in here until Mister Dupre feels like releasing you from this room?! We both know he is a spoiled, arrogant bloke who doesn't take 'no' for an answer! So open that damned window and jump already!" Erin barked, ignoring the sight of her blood as the thorns began to puncture her skin. _You need to make a choice Miss Liddell: Go home and die, or stay here with the Hatter. You cannot remain indecisive forever!_

Unbeknownst to the fourth Outsider, regardless of her current predicament as she continued to struggle against the enchanted roses, more trouble had just begun to brew within a domain that belonged to a certain red-haired man.

xDCx

A jovial chuckle vibrated across the stone walls of the Prison as White leaned against a rusted cell with a pink booklet he was reading. A lone wine-colored eye looked down to glance at a narrowed doppelganger a few feet away from the Ringmaster. "My goodness, is this the reason why the Executioner made such a fuss earlier before he left our territory, Black? Because a harlequin novel that has an unhealthy amount of both run-of-the-mill cliches and kinky sex? Or is it something I don't know about? An erotic fantasy you have kept even from yourself~?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YA DAMN CLOWN!" The warden snarled, his face turning bright red from embarrassment and anger. His polite companion just grinned.

"You know...if you remove the sickening romance and sexual scenes, there are some very interesting ideas as well as positions to experiment with Jackie. We should mention them when we see her again. What do you think~?"

"I'm starting to think that you went brain dead, ya idiot. Unless you're that desperate to get whacked with that bitch's wrench again. Fucking masochist." Black deadpanned.

But more importantly," White continued as he closed the pink booklet and pulled out another one from his obsidian jacket. "It makes me wonder how the events and information behind the story are completely accurate. Especially about the storm that occurred in Wonderland or the time before that. These booklets got your attention, haven't they, my dearest counterpart? You want to know who wrote them and who is the protagonist? It's neither our 'star' nor Miss Erin but clearly is not a fictional character either."

"I want to find out who wrote these damned books so I can rip apart the bastards who dared to include me in them."

White nodded in agreement.

"It was rude not to give us credit or at least a portion of the royalties since we are included in more than one novel. Regardless, you know that something odd is occurring in this Game."

Black ran a gloved palm through his shaggy blood-red tresses with an irritated frown. "The brat's Game ended and I can't interfere. But the Role Holders aren't tripping over Jackie or that uppity whore." He dug into his coat lapel and pulled out a earring. It was a miniature replica to the checkered mask either Joker wore on their respective uniforms. "But this earring is an even bigger problem. It's half of a connector and a relic. So where's the other piece? Or better yet, who has it and what can happen in their hands. It has a contract with me, so it's natural that I'm very curious about what's going on."

"Exactly. What did the letter say again?" White mused as he watched the warden reach in his pocket and pull out a half-crumpled piece of paper. Holding up to the flickering headlights, Black read it out loud but not enough for the inmates to hear.

 _Dear Joker,_

 _It's been hard to keep track of time in this place, but it has been a while since we've talked or even got our asses drunk together. I expect that just like everyone else in Wonderland, you don't remember who I am, but can you check the second drawer in that piece of junk called a 'desk' in the medical ward of your humble abode? There's a false bottom. Under it are a few 'gifts' for you that I didn't have the time to give you before everything happened._

 _Best regards,_

 _A._

 _PS: Our pact still stands, asshole. I miss ya._

Both entities of the Role Holder shared a contemplative glance. "Do we even have a medical ward?" White asked.

"Block E has for a living space, an office, a lab and medical ward that looks like any of our 'play rooms'." Black grumbled and hoisted himself of the ground, vanishing from sight within seconds. White blinked owlishly as the warden returned a minute later with a leather notebook in his hand and a small, book size package wrapped in worn-out, colorful paper.

"What is that~?" The Ringmaster chirped as his eye saw a yellow tag fall out of the journal, and leaned down to pick it up.

"It's a fucking documentary on all the inmates here. Medical histories, biopsies, even some experiments on the 'condemned' prisoners." Black scrunched his nose slightly at the musky scent that permeated from the item. "Whoever wrote these documents is a sick, twisted fucker. Not that I'm complaining. I'm getting a few ideas for some of these assholes. And it's annoying to keep using the same torture routine whenever I get a new toy."

"And I believe that it was a gift. At least according to this tag here." White replied, flipping the yellow paper over to show his counterpart what was written on it.

 **For the Bested Best Friend ever, you damn bastard.**

Unwrapping the other package and opened it White saw that it was a folder that contained diagrams and charts for a 'cake pop' maker machine along with various recipes for them "I think we should play along with this mysterious person for now, Joker. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should give a gift of our own since it's common courtesy. All we need is a willingly messenger to come here to pick it up."

" **I g _u_ es**s ** _w_ e'll** _h_ **ave s** o **me** u **se f** o **r _y_** o **u t** _h_ **is** _A_ **pri _l_ Season aft** e **r a _l_ l, Erin **O **swa _l_ d**."

* * *

I would like to thank _Momochan77_ , _AngelicTrinity_ , _Mello Monkey Pops_ , _Big Ham_ , _Guest_ , _slashingfruit101_ , and _xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx_ for taking the time to read and review the last chapter! I truly appreciate the feedback and thoughts you have sent me. I look forward to seeing everyone in the next segment. Also, a Shirley Temple is a non-alcoholic drink made with lemon-lime soda and grenadine or cherry syrup.

Allon-sy!


	7. Chapter Seven

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice** and **Doctor Who**. Some of the elements in the story have been incorporated belong to _chaos-dark-lord_ but I have received permission to use them from _Wonderful Wonderful Science_ and its sequel _Wonderful Wonderful Science:_ _Diamond Dust,_ as well as the original character mentioned in this segment that belongs to _peekodemeeko12_.There are also references from the M-rated one shots she has published, and are canon in this story.

Geronimo!

* * *

Despite the fact that the Knave of Hearts was a certified lunatic with an additional degree in terrible navigation, Erin could not help but ponder the words he said to her before departing from the snow-covered park. Townspeople were killing themselves while their 'hearts' disappeared from left to right. And on top of those bizarre occurrences, two Role Holders suspected her involvement with the Lullaby.

 _Perhaps that number should be three, if the expression that the Clockmaker had given me at the Hatters' seasonal event could indicate his thoughts on Wonderland's current events._ The fourth Outsider contemplated this thought with a grim expression as she raised a quivering fist to knock on the heavily secured door that separated her from the Berceuse's office. _Even though I am now considered a primary candidate in the Role Holders' operation to smoke out the Lullaby, I need to know what is going on, especially when things around this dimension get dicey between them and Lady A._

A nervous chuckle bubbled in the back of her throat as the clenched appendage inched closer to the wooden barrier. _Still, that doesn't stop me from being nervous about asking the Berceuse point-blank on what is going on behind closed doors._

Inhaling a deep breath, Erin steeled the shaken determination and curtly tapped on the door twice. Her green orbs widened slightly as a silver gleam on her right hand captured her attention before an annoyed frown stretched across her mouth. Snugly coiled around the fourth finger was a sapphire ring with the insignia of an ocelot carved on its surface; an impromptu present that Elliot had given to the brown-haired foreigner at the Hatters' seasonal event. It happened right after she had followed Alice through the open window in the latter's old bedroom that was being overrun with thorny vines.

Although Erin had expected to break a few bones once her small frame collided with the ground, she ended up in the arms of an intoxicated March Hare instead, while the Cheshire Cat was cradling Alice. The Role Holders had been lounging around the compound's private liquor lounge when they decided to take a walk just when the two Outsiders decided to jump from the second floor.

Even while under the influence of carrot-flavored vodka, Elliot could see the blood seeping from punctured marks on the Outsider's arms; he promptly took an irate college graduate that screeched at him be released to his room, to treat the wounds. But as soon after going through a roll of bandages and emptying the hydrogen peroxide container, the Hatters' second- in-command placed the ring on Erin's finger for no apparent reason before he decided to use her as a stuffed animal to cuddle with him in his drunken stupor for three time changes. That in itself pissed Erin off.

She did not like being embraced, much less being snuggled with a hammered bloke.

A shiver of disgust crawled down her spine as the young woman recalled Elliot's wandering hands and him rubbing his nose against the back of her neck. I must have taken at least two showers to get rid of that cologne he was wearing. Erin thought, pulling the ring off and pocketing it in the lapel of her dark-brown suit. And I don't need any distractions right now. I'll be thinking about that night too much now when I'll be trying to ask a few questions to Lady A. The college graduate almost released a small gasp when a disembodied voice echoed in the dimly-lit lobby.

"Come in."

Deciding to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach and pulse beginning to race, Erin entered the luxurious yet homely office with an impassive face. If she were to compare this arranged meeting to the first one, the fourth Outsider could honestly say that the fear as well as apprehension remained the same. Lady A was a deity in this place, regardless whether she believed it or not. With a single twitch of the darkness that circled the Berceuse, Erin could executed through either creative methods or just be pumped full of lead by the Lullaby. The grisly realization tightened the anxiety even more around her tense shoulders.

But when her grass-green eyes fell upon the feared and powerful mercenary sitting on the floor with an obsidian cat sprawled over toned thighs, Erin almost fell over in surprise. The Berceuse…was tickling the toes of an animal?

 ** _"Did you know that My Lady used to have a kitten? She saved it from the streets and he was Lady A's favorite 'test subject'. There is no doubt in my mind that Bunsen was the most pampered feline in all of Wonderland."_**

A small frown stretched across her mouth as the college graduate suddenly remember what Leo had said when they were at the Looking Glass Art Gallery. _Leo…when will he come back?_

"Hi, Erin." Aria greeted before she gently pushed the purring feline off and stood up to walk over to her desk to press the intercom. Erin just nodded, her attention fixated on the well-groomed creature as it stretched. Inquisitive orbs widened in shock as shadowy tendrils began to twitch around the swishing tail. _Shit. This cat is made from the same darkness as the Jabberwocky that manifested at the ritual._

"Where did you get the cat?" Erin could not help but bluntly ask flat-out.

"Oh, that's Aegis. Don't know why but he's taken a liking to that form." Just when those words echoed in the silent room Aegis leaped gracefully toward its master and disappeared in the miasma that surrounded the second Outsider. "I've called for some refreshments. They should be here shortly." Aria plopped down onto the couch. Erin followed her example, despite the fear that raised the hairs on the back of her neck. The capacities of the Berceuse's darkness were far more varied than Erin imagined, especially when Aria spoke as if 'Aegis' had a mind of its own.

The fourth Outsider watched in curiosity as the Berceuse's olive-green orbs flickered once Erin pulled out a brightly-colored package from her coat pocket and offered it to Lady A. "What's that?" Aria asked with hint of distrust in her mechanical voice.

"A present from Joker." Erin did not have to wait for a second before the Berceuse snatched the gift and tore off the paper like an excited child on Christmas morning until her fingers pried the lid on the box open. However, the curiosity soon turned to confusion when Aria pulled out an obsidian memory card and a leather journal from the tissue paper. "I take it you like his present?" Aria nodded.

"Of course I do. Out of all the Role Holders, that fucking git might be the only one I give a crap about." Erin blinked in mild surprise at the proclamation but shrugged it off. Lady A seemed content with her present despite its' unusual selection. Bright green orbs widened slightly when the mercenary offered her a Cuban cigar from a wooden container.

"Want one? Just got 'em today from our new plantation. Cohiba Esplendido. "

Erin politely declined. "No, thank you. I'm trying to quit." The coffee-haired woman was trying to cut back on how many cigarettes she smoked for both herself and a certain faceless bloke. "Leo mentioned more than once during our lessons that smoking too much would cause a few disadvantages when we reached hand-to-hand combat exercises."

Aria blinked in surprise before she shrugged and placed the cigar back in the container. "Then I'll wait. It wouldn't be good for you to be a passive smoker either. So tell me, how have things been?"

"Fine. No complaints. Has the Lullaby made any expansion in its facilities since I was here last time?"

"And as part of our agreement, I will answer." The Berceuse answered with a sly wink. Erin immediately understood that her question had been too suspicious without meaning it to be. However, it seemed that Lady A was willing to trust her with confidential information on the Lullaby. And that a small stepping stone in their progressing friendship.

Aria suddenly shifted her attention to the door before her quiet voice echoed in the room. "Come in." Erin's eyes widened slightly as the door opened a few seconds later, a faceless soldier walked inside with a cart filled with treats and beverages. Once the stranger quickly left the office as he had come.

"How did you know that the refreshments were about to arrive?" The fourth Outsider asked curiously, watching the Berceuse lean over to grab an unopened bottle of red wine from the cart that was stationed by her side.

Aria shrugged, picking up a sterling silver wine opener from the cart."Simple. Through electromagnetic resonance, I am able to pinpoint the exact position of metallic objects within a nearby radius. This skill especially came in handy when I was handling clocks." Aria shrugged before she started to discuss the organization's economics and technology with Erin once they each had a drink. Red wine for the Berceuse and hot chocolate for the college graduate.

There was little doubt in her mind that the Role Holders would have more to worry about than the balance between the territories or Aria. It was the revolution and progress within the Lullaby its leader had created.

"Even though I've provided everything from tools, techniques, and information our researchers need more than I originally thought to adapt them to this dimension." When she saw the confused expression on her guest's face Aria elaborated further. "Think of it as a cell phone; it's useless if there isn't satellites or land infrastructure. Including Wonderland's random shuffling of territories, there is still a lot to do. Still, at least we already have monopolies as much as crowd economies that'll be able to expand through the communities via commodities and services. I also hope to start constructing a university soon."

Erin took a sip of her hot chocolate as she listened to the Berceuse with thinly veiled curiosity as the topic switched to genetic engineering. It was a controversial debate back at the lecture hall so the fourth Outsider was curious to see how much progress Lady A had made in contrast to the scientists in her old home. Not to mention that the Berceuse came from a point in her own world, though much further in time.

Aria grabbed a tiny block of some exotic cheese from a plate and set it over a roast piece of bread. "We'll need to start the experiments soon since we're a bit behind schedule due to gathering some...willing sponsors. Not to mention there's still a lot of research to do in that particular area. You can't start any recombining or probe for specific genes without arranging the whole strings of DNA, and that can't be done either unless you map the whole sequence from different extracts of a population to diminish statistical errors." Aria clapped her hands together in delight as a pleased giggle left her mouth. "Now that I have this notebook and flash-drive, we could save months or even years' of time on research that's already been done~!"

Erin hummed softly and placed the ceramic mug on the coffee table. Lady A was happy and seemed almost normal for a second. Perhaps...this was a good time to ask?

"If it's possible Aria, I would like to take some linguistic lessons in Spanish. I know the language on a basic level but it would be useful to be fluent in it, if something went wrong and Leo is not there to get the message." She found it weird to casually address the older Outsider by her first name instead of 'Lady A'.

The Berceuse grinned mischievously at Erin's request and nodded. Her answer had a musical note in it. "That won't be a problem. In fact, I could have Leo be your full-time teacher. I'm sure he wouldn't mind doing it in the least~!" Erin shrugged.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with his duties to the Lullaby or deprive him of much needed rest."

Aria blinked at the coffee-haired foreigner and took a sip of her drink. "Tell me Erin. What do you think of faceless men?"

"...I think they are a tolerable bunch in comparison to the Role Holders, though my interaction with either party is limited since I have no desire to get involved in their problems. Territorial disputes or personal business. May I ask why you wish to know my opinion on them?" Erin asked before taking a bite of a piping-hot pastry. She felt a subtle wave of uneasiness wash over her small frame as the grin on the mercenary's beautiful face stretched even further.

"I say it because I've heard through the grapevine of gossip that my cute and loyal subordinate is starting to have feelings for Wonderland's elusive fourth Outsider."

Erin almost choked.

"But aside that, do you have any other clothes besides suits?" When the college graduate responded with a shake of her head, Aria's sly expression melted slightly to a small pout.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. Erin, you're an Outsider. The epitome of exoticism. You ought to take advantage of that, and whether you'd like to snag a man or go for a walk around the town, then you need to look the part. Let your hair down, have fun! You're still young! In this world you are free and not restrained by anything but your own will." Aria said vehemently. "As the Berceuse and your superior, I am ordering you to use the hard-earned money to buy a few things that'll make you look like sex with legs!"

"...And if I politely refuse?" Erin looked ready to bolt out of the office, repercussions for exhibiting rudeness towards the Berceuse be damned.

"I'll send that nice bartender from _A Weary_ _Flamingo_ accompany you in the town and make sure the shopping mission is a success. With pictures as evidence. Not to mention she _loves_ to shop for shoes." Erin grimaced at the smug expression on the woman's face and the thought of going into town for something other than food or books.

"I hate shopping."

"Too fucking bad." Aria cackled with an evil glint before her twisted grin calmed down slightly. "Think of this as extra training, Erin. I want you to gain more confidence and see how the inhabitants in Wonderland react. You need to be confident because the Role Holders are like animals. They can smell fear, and will take advantage of the situation unless you take control first. I'd love to go shopping with you, but obviously I can't just waltz in broad daylight since the Hatter is _dying_ to know who is trying to usurp his control in the town. Not to mention I just use the darkness to make an outfit."

Erin sighed deeply. "Fair enough. But let me ask you this: what has been your experience with the Role Holders? What did you do with them when they were around?"

A heavy silence loomed over the office for a few seconds until Aria answered the question in a mechanical, soulless voice. It was a complete one eighty from the woman Erin just talked to. And it scared the hell out of her.

Aria clenched her fist. "To make it an abbreviated version of colloquial wording, the Role Holders had played me as a soldier of fortune at best. Once they realized that I wasn't falling in love with them, that I couldn't fall in love at all, things started to get awry. It was their fault. They wished for someone that wouldn't fall in love with anyone else, and that very person fell down the rabbit hole into Wonderland. Each of them pulled together in one desperate attempt to trap me. All that effort to make sure they didn't lose the current Game, and the next."

"Why would they worry about losing the next Game when they were too fixated on trying to win Miss Alice's heart? Is there a penalty for the Role Holders when they do not trap an Outsider, or is it solely related to their pride?"

"Because Blood Dupre had been practically declared as the winner of Alice Liddell's Game. If not, then Joker would make sure to end it one way or the other because it had been going on for too long. That was due to her indecisive nature. The Role Holders automatically knew they had already failed when Alice decided to select the Mad Hatter, despite denying that she felt nothing toward him except friendship. The Game's programming accumulated the realization of that loss to them with the multiplied force of their desires and tossed it towards me once my Game started." Aria ran a gloved hand through her bangs as while the hip-length braid moved by itself to fall over her shoulder.

Erin swallowed. She was entering personal territory but there was no going back at this point. "With the exception of Joker, were you close to any of them as a friend? Or was it more like 'shoot first, ask questions later' relationship?"

" 'Shoot now and ask questions later' is the average and initial reaction for the inhabitants of this dimension. It was initially so, at least on their parts until they realized I was both an Outsider and a woman."Erin opened her mouth to speak until Aria silenced the inquisitive guest with a raised hand.

"When I'm fully suited up with all my gear, the general form of my attire is gender-less." Aria then lowered her hand and tilted her head slightly to the side and olive-green orbs remained unblinking, though light continued to pass over her retinas. "Despite the fact it was Alice's Game, I did have an understanding with most of them."

Erin frowned with an index finger curled under her chin. "An understanding? Do you mean through constantly interacting with them through either events or a random meeting in the town?" This conversation was turning more 'girly' than the other times when she interacted with Miss Liddell or Miss Jackie.

Aria exhaled a heavy sigh as she polished off the wine and helped herself to a can of beer from an ice bucket on the cart. "Yes. Gray was empathetic on my reputation in the underworld. Ace and I went on camping trips every now and again, and I reckon it was a lot of fun. There were movie nights with the Dormouse Pierce. The King at Heart Castle was an excellent person to have an intellectual conversation. Both Vivaldi and Alice introduced me to the concept of a 'sleepover'. Julius on the other hand...," She paused to pull back the lid of the can She took a languid gulp. "Meh, for Julius. Elliot was a good partner to have at the shooting range." She took another sip. "In general, it could have been a lot more fun if their motivation to interact with me weren't influenced by the Game."

Erin leaned forward. Aria could tell her more and she did not care for pleasantries nor euphemisms. "Were your...personal relations with the Role Holders strictly friendship or...more?"

Aria's frigid posture did not waver at Erin's blatant question but at least her tone became less robotic. "If you're asking about sex, then know that I'm not a shy girl, Erin. In times of war, every hole is a trench and every stick can be a sword. The Role Holders are designed by Wonderland to be handsome men with an alpha complex. Everything from their personalities to physical characteristics are designed to be an alluring trap for us. Perfect men to fulfill your wildest desires or fantasies."

The coffee-haired woman blushed at the Berceuse's calloused words."Er, could you clarify that for me please?"

Aria smirked at Erin's embarrassed expression. "Bluntly speaking, they are quite capable when it comes to intercourse. Big enough in the anatomical department and full of energy as well as endurance." The sardonic grin Aria got at Erin's embarrassed expression widened slightly before the smirk slowly turned into just the smallest of smiles. "I didn't have fantasies but I never passed an opportunity when it was presented. I'm a woman and I have needs. It may not be emotional ones but I do need an outlet for stress relief. Sex happened to be one of them. Same thing with the Role Holders."

Erin nodded with her face still burning. "I...guess I can understand that from a medical perspective. I often heard at lectures back in class that sexual intercourse does help with stress and apparently your heart." Erin then remembered the pink harlequin novels. "Was it different with each Role Holder? I'm under the assumption that you had slept with them. If that isn't true, I meant no offense."

"Don't see how it can be rude when we're just addressing the facts. And of course it was different with each guy. But if you really wanna know," Aria's eyebrows rose when she finished the alcoholic beverage and then clicked her tongue in satisfaction. "The Role Holders with animals instincts are pretty wild in bed. Take Boris for an example. He can do it just like an actual feline but can switch from being sweet to being hell-bent on domination. And did I mentioned the feline reminiscence physical traits… in his genitalia?"

"Er, no. I suppose the alpha complexity is also shared among the Role Holders who are human?"

Aria huffed and chucked the empty beer can in the ice bucket. "Yes. Just like the crazy guys. They're just as insane under the sheets. Ace could snap your neck as he tries to incite you with a new 'technique' he learned or wished to learn from Julius." She opened another beer that had a different flavor. She wasn't even tipsy yet. "But they don't care. None of them do it on their own. It's only the impulse of the game that pushes them to satisfy their urges. It's like an instinct. A mating instinct. After all, that's what the Game is really about."

"...Does that include Elliot?"

"Yes. Those men can act like a beast behind their human guise if they give in to their basic instincts. They try to hold back, especially the dear March Hare, despite the fact that we were both drunk when he begged for sexual intercourse. He desperately wanted a 'taste' of Alice's love even though her heart had already been trapped by the Mad Hatter. So much that he pleaded that I pretended to love him for a moment, pleaded that I lie to him and said that. Of course, I didn't pretend but I did make Elliot go wild so I could closely examine his anatomical characteristics in detail while having a good fuck. "

"Then I guess that is all the more reason to not get attached to any of them."

"Quite. Especially since he might be unconsciously projecting all of the effects that occurred in my Game onto you with the same thing he did to me when I slept with him. He was good in bed with the cute fluffy tail and all, but I'd strongly suggest another guy. I can provide you a list of safe and 'clean' male or female prostitutes, although I don't think you need it." Aria said with roguish wink at her beet-red companion. The voice was starting to be a little less mechanical than earlier as the Berceuse continued. "Or if you want, there are some toys to play with yourself. Those can also be used to spice things up with your man."

Erin deadpanned. "Having intimate relationships with anyone in this dimension is the least I am concerned with now, but thank you for the offer. I think. But I do have more questions. If that's all right."

"Ask away." Aria lounged in the couch and looked at Erin, as if she had been expecting this conversation to come at some point. She probably had.

"Have you...ever wanted to win the Game so you get out of this place?"

"I did, but not to return to home." Aria looked at her beer and slowly blinked. "Right when I went head-to-head with the Jabberwocky. Back then, I realized I had fulfilled everything in my old world and all I could do here. For a moment I considered what I'd be to play the Game... until I remembered being a second-rate foreigner was that all they would see me as since they couldn't have Alice. So I decided to create my own Game. With my own rules." After finishing her beer, Aria crushed the can in her hand before tossing it onto the ground, where her shadow covered it and made it disappear into nothingness.

Erin fidgeted slightly on the couch as her green orbs watched the darkness start to expand across the room when Aria stretched her limbs, followed by a sickening 'crack' that came from releasing tension in the neck. "So everything you've told me at this point is true?"

Aria confirmed it with a curt nod. The college graduate inhaled a deep breath to take everything in as the Berceuse patiently waited for Erin to react and to continue speaking.

"...I had heard that you were used as some kind of sacrifice to save Alice. Is that also true?" The younger woman murmured.

"Yes. What happened was a karaoke contest at the Amusement Park. I went there and actually participated as a representative of the Prison." Erin noticed that Aria seemed fond of that memory as her eyes glossed over in apparent nostalgia and inhale a deep breath. But when the olive-green opened once again, the Berceuse's gaze was colder than ice.

"We and our allies, people who had escaped from Diamond Country before it vanished completely, used the event as an opportunity to lure our enemies in a surprise attack. But none of us realized that they had gathered a lot of faceless who opposed the Role Holders and the Game. It ended being a merciless and bloody battle that made the territorial disputes look tame. I was thrown down into the underground tunnels by a trap door on the stage; I was alone and heavily outnumbered with nothing to protect my sorry ass. No armor or even ammunition." As she spoke, Aria's words turned into a growl while the darkness around her voluptuous frame began to grow restless and move as if it were a boiling liquid.

"I contacted the Role Holders and found out that the enemy got them in a stand-still by using Alice as a hostage. They 'hired' me to go and get Alice, either to save or get rid of her. It was a suicidal mission. I was already hurt. They didn't even ask if I was fine. They just wanted me to go." Although Aria remained still, the lights in the room flickered and the shadows seemed as if they were angry for her and twirled around in uneven shapes.

Erin felt her heart thrum rapidly in fear but could not stop herself from speaking. She needed to know the truth. "What happened next?"

Aria shrugged her shoulders. "I accepted the job with an unbreakable vow as the main compensation. I retrieved Alice and fulfilled both conditions of the contract, but after that I ended up in Diamond, and then in Spades. Stuff happened." She opened the cigar box and pulled one out, then glanced at Erin for a moment before she put it back, closing the lid. "Don't know what happened afterwards except waking up in the underground hospital wing of the Lullaby compound. Apparently I had been 'brought back to life'. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Erin grabbed the ceramic cup and sipped it slowly to calm her rattled nerves before setting it back down on the coffee table. Glass-green orbs stared long and hard at impassive olive-green when her final question echoed in the dimly-lit office.

"Are you human?"

Aria flashed a chilling grin at Erin as darkness coiled around her shapely frame and Aegis crawled out from the shadows, sprawling his obsidian body against Aria's shoulders. "I ain't so sure anymore. I will never fully integrate into this world, but I'm already a power element in it. Like a game designer. Someone who has to do with the video game but is not part of it."

The fourth Outsider remained silent as the mercenary paid Erin for her services with a thick envelope and a notice taped to it. Another letter would be ready to be delivered to the Prison in a few time changes. The next paycheck would be much bigger for enduring Joker's difficult personalities. But all the money in Wonderland could not stop the buzzing of Erin's little grey cells as she was promptly escorted out of the office by a soldier after she said farewell to Lady A.

Erin groaned softly as she felt a migraine being summoned from the depths of her exhausted mind. _Is it true Elliot's intentions to get close to me are solely fueled by his dormant memories of Aria or the instincts of the Game? And if the Role Holders had used the Berceuse as a sacrifice to save Miss Liddell...then what exactly does she have in mind for them?_

* * *

Hello! I hope everyone has enjoyed their summer and are prepared to tackle another year of school, or just life in general. A lot of things have happened to me as well in the last month so the window I have to update this story will be limited due to my occupation as both a retail sales associate and a pet-sitter. But rest assured readers, _Dark Chocolate_ will not be on hiatus.

I would like to thank _Momochan77_ , _AngelicTrinity_ , _slashingfruit101_ , _ChickenAtSchool_ , _Guest_ , _Allora22701_ , _Big Ham_ , and _xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx_ for taking the time to read and review the last chapter! I truly appreciate the feedback and thoughts you have sent me. I look forward to seeing everyone in the next segment.

Allon-sy!


	8. Chapter Eight

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice** and **Doctor Who**. Some of the elements in the story have been incorporated belong to _chaos-dark-lord_ but I have received permission to use them from _Wonderful Wonderful Science_ and its sequel _Wonderful Wonderful Science:_ _Diamond Dust_. There are also references from the M-rated one shots she has published, and are canon in this story.

Geronimo!

* * *

A loud yawn left her mouth as Erin alternated between adding new arrivals and organizing a shelf in the philosophy section at the bookstore. She had spent three time changes making a delivery to the Circus for the Berceuse, and then bringing his response to the letter and package he received to the Lullaby before clocking in at work. There was no time to take a break, and Erin was not about to use Aria as an excuse for being tired. Even though traveling through Wonderland on the route back to the town just as the 'star' of the Game decided to switch the seasons from winter to fall _was_ an unnecessary pain in the arse.

Groggy glass-green eyes blinked at the shelf for a few seconds and nodded with a satisfied, sleepy smile. _Good enough. I'll start stocking up the bestsellers on the front tables as well as fix the window displays. Afterwards…I am sure I will think of something to do or Mister Amadore will do the honors_. Erin swiveled on her heels and began to push the heavy cart through the bustling crowd. Business had picked up somewhat over the last ten time changes, though the fourth Outsider would venture to guess that almost everyone here came to pick up the newest addition to the pink booklet series. _At least I'll be able to work more hours_. Aware that she would remain in this dimension for an uncertain amount of time, she needed to sustain enough income for a possible future and an affordable lifestyle. The coffee-haired woman mused on these thoughts until she bumped into someone with the cart. Erin looked up to apologize to the customer, but she lost voice upon seeing Leo's towering frame and the owner standing right beside him.

A small frown stretched across his mouth as the Lullaby foot-soldier turned his attention to Amadore. "See? Erin needs to take a break and get some rest. If you let her leave early, I'll give one time change of labor in exchange." The auburn-haired editor of the Zaratustra series gave Leo a hard look.

"One time change? Do you even see how busy this place is right now? We need everyone on the floor until things have calmed down some!"

"W-What are you doing here, Leo?" Erin stuttered with an astonished expression. "I thought you were still at work!"

The young man turned back to Erin and then apparently out of nowhere, presented the flabbergasted foreigner with an intricately wrapped wicker basket that was filled with gifts: chocolate covered cacao seeds, a few books that Erin had been saving her money to purchase, and even a SPA set. "I was. But the issue has been dealt with and I'm free again to be your dancing and self-defense instructor."

Erin could only stare dumbly at the extravagant items and handed them back to Leo. "An apology would have been more sufficient than these things. I was worried about you." The Outsider said bluntly before she caught herself and flushed bright red, surprised that she voiced her concern for Leo out loud as Erin averted her attention to the carpeted floor.

Leo was surprised as well to hear his student say those words, but that made him now even more determined to barter with Amadore and take Erin out. He bowed from the waist with a gloved hand on his chest. "I'm sorry it look so long to come back. But now that the Berceuse wants you to be instructed in her native language, I'll be around for as long as you can tolerate me." He looked up and smiled at the flustered foreigner. If he had eyes, Leo would have winked. He turned around to face Amadore again and placed a palm on the man's shoulder. "Help me out here, Amadore. How about two time changes of labor to let Erin clock out of work early? Is that a sufficient price?"

The bookstore owner stared at Leo with non-existent eyes for a few seconds before he gave the impression of rolling them. "Fine. Erin, you can go home but I expect you to finish all of the inconclusive work as soon as you come back in two time changes. In addition," He turned to the grinning bloke with shaggy black hair. "I'll take the 'price' from you and your team when the book fair. Comes around. Deal?" Leo nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Amadore. See you around!" He grabbed Erin's head and began to push his student towards the entrance of store until she mentioned that she needed to clock out in the back or else she would not get paid for the work she had done. Within the span of five minutes, the fourth Outsider met Leo outside as she adjusted the straps on her blue backpack. The foot soldier smiled and led her down the bustling avenue, though not before taking the additional weight on Erin's shoulders with one hand while the other held the gift basket.

A comfortable silence settled upon them as they weaved through the masses of faceless individuals to Erin's apartment. It was the Outsider who broke it upon arriving at the door twenty minutes later. "Was your….assignment that strenuous it took almost twenty time changes to complete?" Erin asked, digging into her suit pocket to pull out a ring of keys and shifted through them till her nimble fingers touched the smallest one. From behind, Leo nodded.

"It was." He gave a small sigh. "There were some complications that extended to reach various branches. I'm not sure Lady A knows about that, and we don't want to worry her when she is so busy setting up our future. She takes so much effort for us instead of taking it easy and restore herself completely." After a few moments of fiddling with the knob, the door opened and the pair entered.

"Future? Come to think of it, Aria did say she wanted a university built here." Erin replied as she placed the keys on a coffee table and turned around to grab the items in Leo's hands. But the soldier shook his head with a small smile and placed them on the kitchen counter. He removed the cacao beans from the basket and placed them near the coffee machine. "Ah, the university? My Lady has decreed that we must always improve ourselves, and thus we must keep studying and teaching as we live and continue our research. The university will greatly help us improve our existences and give a solid formation to our studies as well as research. With it, we'll be able to properly develop the knowledge she had graced us with in a form that it adapts to our world."

Erin tilted her head to the side slightly as she stared at the Lullaby foot-soldier, whose full profile was now facing her. "Is its foundations still being planned out or has construction already started?"

"We bought an old terrain along the border of the Amusement Park and Clover Tower, or were the Clock Tower stood in the Heart Country. It's being adapted from an outdated mansion while the excavations are taken place underground. It is a secluded place due to it being not very close to the town, but we've already taken the proper precautions to secure the terrains closest to it. Do you wanna see it?" Leo asked, though he was already heading towards the front door with an even wider grin on his nonexistent face. Erin sighed softly and nodded, pocketing the keys. "Yes, please."

Since her last meeting with the Berceuse, Erin was interested in the university and its development. For the college graduate, it signified the possibility of finishing her own studies. For Wonderland, it meant that the faceless population had the chance to become something greater….more significant than just a replaceable card with limited skills. It would be especially beneficial for the Lullaby, for the university would not be restrained by the life of its Berceuse. It would continue to merit its existence until Wonderland ceased to exist.

After she locked the apartment up, Leo took her to an exclusive boutique in the financial district where its basement led to an underground tunnel with a train ready to depart from its station. As the locomotive moved through the dimly-lit area at a steady gait, the pair conversed on what has been occurring in the Lullaby's headquarters since her last visit.

The Lady's recovery slow, though she was able to go outside in the sun for one minute if she was under shade; her skin and shadows suffered as soon as the light touched her prior to this particular event occurring. New inventions were being developed in the laboratories, though not without a few mishaps. An experimental soldier pill, which was supposed to act as an emergency meal including the proper nutrients to restore depleted energy on a mission, was too strong and caused heavy digestive problems for the denizens of Wonderland. The accelerated physical and mental programming for newly anointed soldiers caused a small explosion, which fortunately did not raise any alarms in the neighboring territories. The concept of vertical green farms were recently introduced in various parts of their organization's territory, and with the guide of their beloved deity more beneficial programs continued to blossom under her siege.

The train stopped forty-five minutes later and took an elevator up to an abandoned shed filled with high-end tools. When Leo opened the door for his companion, Erin saw dozens of faceless men and women donned in yellow hard hats and orange vests lined with neon yellow stripes, talking over blueprints on rickety tables or operating heavy machinery around an enormous estate that had an extension of land equivalent to the size at Heart Castle. Its immediate surroundings were currently being unearthed by large excavators and other heavy construction equipment.

A long time ago in her old dimension, Erin once saw a documentary on the construction of France's Palace of Versailles. This mansion would definitely become the proper equivalent in both grandeur and size once its construction was completed. If the fourth Outsider had a vague idea on the power and money this cult had been amassing since its birth, seeing the estate was now a testament on just how much influence that Aria Hadron Scherzi had as a foreigner, and what she could achieve. Erin understood it clearly. An Outsider had the ability to change an entire dimension with the flick of her wrist. And the Berceuse was no exception.

Leo smiled at her shocked expression. "As you can see, we've only laid out the bases for excavation of the foundation around the original building and have a massive forest be planted around the surrounding area. It used to be an old hunting lodge of Heart Castle that was then passed to control of the Hatter Mansion. But due to the fact that it had been far too long since someone had properly maintained, it fell into a crippled condition and we bought under an anonymous name at an underground auction. There's still a lot of work to be done. Normally, we'd be asking the Berceuse for her assistance in site, since we do not know very much on the educational system on a modern university. She had revised the general print and the basis for what the programs will be, but she is far too busy with more...pressing matters."

Still impressed and flabbergasted, Erin shrugged. "Makes sense. Even though she was enthusiastic when we talked about it, Aria _is_ in charge of an entire organization. On top of that, she needs to make sure there isn't any attention drawn to the Lullaby or else there will be problems. Internal and external."

Leo nodded in agreement. "Indeed. She's been taking care of all, even taking the time to grant personal audiences to every member as much as organizing all the networks between our branches and teaching the basis of the technological wonders that we're researching to implement. But still…" An imaginary light bulb suddenly ignited over the soldier's head and turned to Erin with an excited grin. "Now that I think about it, maybe you can help us with this project! You used to go to these facilities back in your old dimension, right? You might have originated from an entirely different dimension than our Lady, but perhaps you can explain more about the function and infrastructure of these universities to the project managers!" Leo began to walk away from the shed and turned around, encouraging his student to follow him to the construction site with a jerk of his head. "Come on!"

Erin blinked at him in surprise. "Do you think the foreman or forewoman will be able to handle the rambling of an Outsider when he or she has to keep their eye on everyone?"

"Tolerate?" Leo parroted as he took Erin's hand and began to drag her across the grassy area. "They'll be far more than willing to listen and validate any additions that can improve the project! Especially when it comes from a foreigner that Lady A herself has acknowledged as a valuable ally!" A few workers that sitting on a nearby bench directed them to a small cottage that teetered on the edge of the site.

After knocking a few times, the two of them were given permission to enter with a gruff response. Sitting at an oval-shaped plastic table was a thirty-something huffing woman surrounded by mountains of paperwork. She also wore a construction vest and hat. When she looked up, the blonde-haired denizen frowned slightly. "Well, well, here's someone I haven't seen in a while. Where have you been, Leo? I need you and your secondary team twenty time changes ago to cover up the beginning operations of the construction!"

The foot soldier had the grace to look ashamed as he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Unfortunately, I had to be called back to HQ for...urgent business." He placed his other hand on his companion's shoulder. "This Erin Oswald, the Outsider our Lady has spoken about. I brought her here to see the progress of the university and perhaps provide some suggestions for the facility."

"So you're the Outsider who's not as useless as the other one?" The faceless eyed Erin up and down before she shrugged. "If our Lady says you can serve us, then I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen what you have to say on the project. You've been to a university in your old world, have you not? Do you know the differences in education in this world? There aren't any problems in the building, but the structure is hard to grasp for buggers like us. When we are replaced we get whatever knowledge and skill we require, so the only facilities even vaguely familiar to this one just teach the basics. Just because we're expendable." She practically spat the last word, though Erin ignored it in favor of inhaling a deep breath before answering the questions.

"It is true that I have attended college or 'university', and there aren't many differences in education when it's compared to my old world, nor do I know how it may have developed in Lady A's time. The schools in town do exhibit the basic requirements for both primary and secondary schooling, but there isn't anything like the upper education facility you are building. I really don't know the structure of it when it comes to leadership or who is in charge of all the affairs that occur in the university except a board of trustees that are selected by the president. However, what I do recall is that there are four main objectives to this institution: promotion to speak freely so as to not just to answer a question, but also cultivate and mature the mind, men and women alike. Maintain a balance in both research and teaching so that it does not become separated from searching for the truth ourselves as students as well as the advancement of technology and learning. Find common ground amongst the student body through activities and the classroom. And last but not least, instructors to carry out the best of their teaching ability to their classes in accordance to yearly guidelines created and approved by the board."

The faceless foreman jotted everything down on a small memo pad. "The objectives don't differ much from what the Lady said, but she mentioned a lot about progression and entrepreneurship as well as the general development." She then beckoned Erin to an adjacent wall where a blueprint of the building layout hung loosely by green thumbtacks. "What about the layout of the university? Is there a certain pattern these places go by?"

"Usually the property is distinguished by the subject. One building dedicated to science classes with a research laboratory, another is for students who participate in theaters. Oh, if you decide to insert those particular classes here, then you'll need an auditorium. Not just to put on productions, but also for assemblies. If you want to go into the finer details on policies concerning dress codes and punishment for reasons related to academics."

"That is a difference from our Lady's vision. She mentioned that everything must be holistic, but the separation of facilities might actually help with that." The forewoman interjected, jotting down more notes while Leo skimmed some reports on the desk.

Erin then fished around her coat pocket and pulled out a small red book. "You will probably need this. It's a student planner. Everyone gets one at the start of a new semester. Might be helpful with laying out a rough draft of regulations. You'll have to a special emphasis on plagiarism. Even though duplicating someone else's work without proper authorization is a crime in itself, the act occurs more frequently in universities. A student who is caught doing it by either their classmate or instructor could face expulsion and their reputation in the academic world would be ruined."

The woman took the little item from Erin's hand. "We'll have to see what the boss says about that. She did say that there were similar problems in her own world, called 'copyrights inhibited innovation'. But it'll depend when she gets the time and night to inspect the site. After all, we adapt to this world through the knowledge she has passed onto us." Erin nodded. "I understand. I just hope that will at least be enough to get started."

"Lady A insist we keep growing and learning." Leo answered with pride.

"All right. We'll revise our designs and compare them until we've gotten further approval from the Lady." The construction worker went back to her desk and immediately began switching her attention from the contents in the student planner to some stapled documents. "Do me a favor, Leo. Later on help your dame look at whatever our committee comes up with to what she remembers from her old facility."

"Sure thing." Leo said with a lopsided grin. The faceless woman rolled her eyes and shooed them out of the cottage so she could get to work. The pair returned to the shed and took the train back to town. Within an hour they were walking side-by-side on the concrete sidewalk, mindful of the people who were pushing through to get to their destination. But when Erin tried to excuse herself on the pretense that she felt well enough to go back to the bookstore, Leo silenced her with an unhappy frown and crossed arms.

"Nope. You aren't going back to work any time soon. And if Amadore has any complaints, then he can file it. I'm under the direct orders from the Berceuse to train, teach and protect Erin Oswald within the full capacity to enact any necessary judgement for that." He responded seriously. "And we need to make sure you are fully rested before starting with hand to hand combat lessons, Erin."

Erin pouted and opened her mouth to retaliate that she was fine, but was cut off when Leo pulled the college graduate into a single-armed embrace as a loud 'bang' suddenly echoed across the hustling avenue. She felt his body jerk and heard everyone around them start to scream or bark orders while withdrawing their concealed weapons. But when she felt the right side of her suit become damp and a strong metallic scent assault her senses, bright green eyes widened in horror and pushed Leo off to see its source. The foot soldier had been shot in the arm.

"Leo!"

"I-I'm all right!" Leo exclaimed with gritted teeth before he suddenly swung his other arm in an incredibly fast and wide arc for no apparent reason until he lowered it slightly a few seconds later. In his hand was a bowie knife that appeared to be…emitting smoke from its chipped edges?! Erin's frightened gaze enlarged when another smell reached her nose. Gunpowder. This man….had deflected bullets with a single weapon.

 _Just how strong is he?_

There were very few individuals amongst the faceless denizens who could do what Leo just did. The fourth Outsider could only stare at her teach with a dumbfounded expression until she was snapped out of reverie when Leo grasped her hand and positioned their bodies in a familiar stance. Erin looked up at the foot soldier with a pale, terrified face when she realized what he was planning.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Leo shook his head. "Afraid I'm not. C'mon. We need to get you out of here." He began to move his feet to the irregular tempo of raining bullets instead of the strings or even drums in a song dedicated to tango. However, when he tried to twirl his partner towards the more vacant side of the street, more blood gushed from his arm as the two of them barely dodged a knife that sailed through air. It became greatly evident to Erin that the bullet Leo took was lodged in a vein, and he needed medical attention quickly.

But beyond this reasoning, the coffee-haired woman saw Leo dispatch each and every person who made an assassination or kidnap attempt on her. The foreigner remained silent and tightened her grip on his spare hand while her bright green orbs remain attentive to Leo's movements. His unsteady footing quickened when they reached an intersection, but right from it an armed group attempted ambush to them from an adjacent alleyway.

Erin could only watch in terrified astonishment as Leo pushed her behind him before running towards the obvious de facto leader of the group, swinging the bowie knife at an upper arc to rip the enemy's stomach and chest cavity open. The foot-soldier used the element of surprise to finish the faceless bloke off with a roundhouse kick, the force of the blow sending him towards the others in a crash that followed with a symphony of broken bones and pained curses. Leo then rushed sideways to thrust the knife into another assailant, then moving behind to singlehandedly snap that bugger's neck. Another shower of bullets came across the pair again, but this time it didn't reach them. Leo used his opponent's cadaver as a shield to protect himself and the fourth Outsider.

To say that she was surprised to see the extent of Leo's strength was a gross understatement. The sheer force from a soldier of the Lullaby petrified her, and at that very moment Erin realized that this man…he was not just a fanatic who was completely dedicated to his Lady or to be a teacher for an Outsider.

He was an assassin.

This was a warning to the Role Holders that they were not the only ones who had powerful men under their command.

More shouts came behind and Erin almost ran to the haggard-looking faceless with a half-baked plan to get Leo off the streets until the noise was silenced seconds later by gunshots. She looked up and saw a stone-faced Elliot step out of the darkness in a blood-stained trench-coat. His mauve orbs glanced at Leo and raised his gun at him.

"Not bad for a faceless."

Leo smirked at the Role Holder and opened his mouth to say something until it fell open as Erin stood in front of him with a pistol in her trembling hands. "Erin, what are you doing-?!"

BANG.

BANG.

Elliot's eyes widened in shock as he watched the barrel of the small handgun turn and empty shell casings fall onto the dirtied pavement, but did not even twitch until he heard a heavy 'thud' echo from behind. The orange-haired Role Holder turned his head slightly and saw the crumpled corpse of a short woman dressed in black; there was a hunting rifle curled in her clenched fists. When he swiveled his attention back to Erin, the March Hare saw her bone-white face contorted in shock and fear. It broke a few springs in his clock to be a witness to what the coffee-haired foreigner had just done, and realize that he should have stepped in sooner to protect her. If he had done that, then it would have been him to pull the trigger, not Erin.

In Wonderland, death was an everyday occurrence. But committing the deed itself was caused utter despair in an Outsider. "Erin…" Elliot sputtered and tentatively raised his spare hand to touch Erin's quivering palms till the sound of the safety mechanism being released reached his ears. _Was she….is she going to kill me?_

"Go. Just…leave and protect Miss Alice. That's your job, isn't it?"

"But-"

" _Go_."

The Role Holder was about to retort until his mauve orbs watched the well-dressed faceless behind Erin place a hand on her shoulder and began to whisper softly in her ear. Elliot's furry appendages twitched slightly before he leveled his own pistol at the injured card. The March Hare had no idea what that bastard had just said to Erin, but he was pretty damn sure that he had a connection to the organization that has managed to steal some of the Hatters' income. The language that the faceless had used just now to communicate with Erin was more than enough proof. _What about Erin?_ A nagging voice inside his head whispered. _What are you going to do with her?_

Elliot stole another glance at Erin. She was shivering and had the gun aimed at him; the poor thing was still in shock, and bringing her to the Hatter Mansion was not a good idea at the moment. And as much as he would love to off the bastard behind her, it'd be a waste. Especially he could have someone follow them to their base since the faceless was injured and obviously needed to go somewhere to get cleaned up.

Satisfied with this plan the Role Holder pocketed his gun and said good-bye to Erin before leaving them alone in the deserted streets. Or at least that was the impression he would give them.

xDCx

Once the March Hare had left, Erin's small form ceremoniously collapsed onto the ground and she almost dropped the gun. Leo caught it with his good hand before he placed it inside his suit. "What have I done?" The fourth Outsider whispered. "What in the name of the Time Lords have I _done_?"

"Everything will be all right Erin. It's over." The Lullaby representative murmured softly as he gently lifted his student up by curling a gloved palm under her arm, but winced in pain when she pushed him away. Erin glared at him with tears threatening to roll down her face.

"It will not be all right, Leo. I just killed someone. I _murdered_ someone to protect you _and_ in front of Elliot! He's a Role Holder for Gallifrey's sake!" The college graduate exclaimed with a half-angered, half grief-stricken snarl. "I promised myself…I promised myself I would not do anything to cause death of another person in this dimension unless there weren't any other way to spare their life, hell even knock them unconscious! So why?" A loud hiccup echoed across the quiet avenue before Erin angrily wiped her face. "Why does it hurt to think that you could have been killed by Elliot, or the other way around? Why do I suddenly feel like I want to make sure you don't leave me alone in this damned place?!"

Ignoring his injuries and the excruciating nausea that threatened to tear his mind piece by piece, Leo stepped forward and hugged Erin tightly. "That woman would have killed you easily. Even from where I was standing I could tell that you were her target. Not me. Not the March Hare. _You_. You raised that gun to defend yourself and that's all right. Even in her own world, the Lady says there is such a thing called 'self-defense'. You did kill someone, but it was to protect _yourself_. Never think otherwise." He whispered fervently, combing his hand through the dark brown tresses. "Mi pequeña luna."

"It still doesn't make it right!" The metallic scent reached her nostrils again and Erin pulled out of the embrace to see that he was more blood by the second. "And don't ever risk yourself like this again!" She then draped Leo's good arm over her shoulder and began to carry him through the streets. The foot soldier opened his mouth to argue but it a pained moan emitted instead.

 _Wonderful. With my luck, this damn bullet's probably lodged in an artery than a vein._ Leo thought glumly as he hoarsely directed Erin to an adjacent nail salon. Despite his current condition he knew that the Role Holder would not have left them alone after what just happened.

He would have to inform the owner about the spy that was following them as soon as they entered the quaint establishment. Probably after its owner scolded him for getting blood on her floors, _again_.

xDCx

When he regained consciousness, Leo found himself lying in the Lullaby's hospital wing and its founder sitting few feet away in a chair. He immediately rose from the cot upon seeing his Lady. "B-Berceuse!" The young man exclaimed, though winced as a wave of pain washed over him. Aria merely blinked at her subordinate. The Berceuse's mouth remained closed while her digitized voice came from the speakers on her neck. It almost sounded like that the noise was coming from the shadows in the room instead of the mercenary herself.

"Do not bother straining yourself to greet me. It's obvious your body requires more rest, though you'll be completely recovered within a few time changes. But more importantly," The mercenary stood up and walked over to Leo, her shadows trailing lazily behind her frame, though in an almost menacingly manner. "Do you remember what happened?"

Of course he did. He and Erin had gotten caught in a crossfire at the center of the town square before he was being dragged to the elevator shaft in the nail salon with his student carrying him. His brow furrowed in confusion. But when he saw the Berceuse sitting with other faceless…he lost consciousness upon being embraced by an ethereal warmth and hearing a melodious tune. His non-existent eyes widened. _Wait a minute…_

"So you don't remember how Erin not only dragged you inside the complex, but also barged in my office while the middle of an important meeting regarding the railroad in Diamond Country before she pleaded, asked, and then _demanded_ that I heal you?" Aria's steeled voice sliced through his train of thought and punctured the gears in his clock.

"N-No I do not." Leo responded meekly as he hung his head in shame. "I am truly sorry for what has happened, my Lady. It will not happen again." He promised, trembling fingers curling into the stark-white sheets.

She nodded in agreement. "And it won't. Because for the both the well-being of the Lullaby and Wonderland, I hereby strip the rank and responsibilities you have as the leader of Clover Tower's contingency group." Aria's shadows faltered slightly as her olive-green orbs looked at down at the saddened expression on his face before she coiled an arm around his shoulders in a one-armed hug. "I am sorry. You must be punished for not only endangering the mission I have given you, but also allowing the Lullaby to be exposed under the eye of a Role Holder. Have you forgotten the meaning of subtlety? Did you know that the March Hare had sent a spy to follow the two of you?"

"Yes, I-"

Aria leaned her head to the side and whispered softly in his ear. "And Paulina had to close up her business for almost ten time changes to remove evidence of your whereabouts and the spy's body once her co-workers killed him, thereby causing some suspicion amongst the citizens. You nearly killed your family, Leo. It is unacceptable. Erin will also be punished for her recklessness. She is on an errand now."

"My Lady-" Leo stuttered as he tried to push himself up from the cot once more, but was quickly reclined back by the Berceuse's towering tendrils. Fear began to bubble in his veins as their grip tightened around his wrists. Not because he was scared of what the Lady would do, but what he had done to disappoint her. _W-What is she…?_ His train of thought was cut short when a manicured hand rested lightly over his thrumming clock.

" **Do I make myself absolutely clear**?"

Leo flinched slightly at the frigid undertone of the Berceuse's voice but raised his head to look up at his Lady. "I understand and will take responsibility for my actions. It is true that they were reckless, yet all I wanted to do was keep Erin safe." Aria stared at him, eyes flickering for a few seconds until they became olive-green again and she opened her mouth to speak. "If you were ordered to kill Erin, would you do it?"

A silence fell upon the deity and her loyal servant as Leo licked his dry mouth and mustered the strength to answer the Lady without stumbling over his words. "I…I would rather kill myself before hurting Erin…or disobeying your orders." The Berceuse tilted her head to the side and mechanically blinked before the speakers echoed in the bone-white hospital wing again.

"The duties you will have henceforth shall be to continue protecting Erin Oswald. Nothing more, nothing less. But you shall also be given the chance to redeem yourself and rise through the ranks once more." She sighed and removed her hand, but not before flicking his nose. "I've used my _mana_ on you for quite some time after healing the wounds. I don't want you to die on me without living up to your worth. If there is anything you want to say, now is the time to speak up."

Leo released the breath he had been holding in and smiled gratefully at Aria, though hesitance quickly returned as he addressed the Berceuse once more. "Thank you. My Lady…I ask for your forgiveness upon abusing your leniency, but there is…something else I do wish to ask. I beseech you to allow me to take my duties…the responsibilities you have given me over Erin Oswald…further. I have become fond of her." He confessed with a dark red blush lightly dusting his tanned cheeks.

"And?" The Berceuse prompted impatiently as she tapped an index finger over her crossed arms. "Out with it."

"A-And I wish to pursue a more meaningful relationship than just a teacher or a bodyguard." He blurted, now feeling his face burning with embarrassment. At that moment he felt like a teenager again than a man in charge of a contingency group. Or had been until now.

Aria untangled her arms and placed her hands on supple hips before stared down at Leo's non-existent eyes. "For a person you barely know and almost compromised our organization with her recklessness? For an Outsider who will continue to be pursued by the Role Holders and might even expose us when we are not ready to attack them? It was fortunate that Amadore requires his workers to learn how to shoot a firearm, but that won't be enough. Don't you think that you are asking too much?" Aria raised an eyebrow at her subordinate.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, ignoring the cold sweat that began to trickle down his back. "Yes."

Aria's mouth twitched slightly and leaned back. Silence drained all of the sound from the hospital wing before a wiggling tendril slithered across the cot like a serpent and raised its 'head' before flicking the foot-soldier on the forehead.

"Ouch." Leo pouted.

The Berceuse huffed at the foot-soldier. "And why the hell are you asking for my permission, Leo? If you truly love her, then go for it. You have my support as the support of the Lullaby. So you better try your best and win her heart. She swiveled on her feet and headed towards the door. Darkness immediately swarmed over her body and transmuted to her customary armor, followed by an obsidian cloak. Aria looked back at the astonished faceless. "You are to remain here until the physician deems you are well enough to return to your duties. I have another appointment; this time, it cannot be delayed or interrupted." The Berceuse did not spare another glance at her renounced subordinate as she closed the door behind her, leaving him to his thoughts.

xDCx

Another fifteen minutes passed before night fell upon Wonderland. Julius Monrey paid no mind to the star-studded skies and continued to work, though it was him who had changed the time change as requested in that letter he received. Yet nothing had happened yet. Julius' cobalt-blue orbs stared at the clock he was repairing as he continued to tinker with it. But when the candle near him flickered slightly, his shoulders tensed. Someone was in the room. He casually stretched for his wrench while keeping his attention on the clock, but the tool was immediately lifted from the desk. His gaze widened as he watched the shadows twitch erratically and his vision followed them to an open window where a cloaked figure stood. The Clockmaker swallowed the lump in his throat as his wary gaze fell upon the armor.

"You came back." He said, trying to remain impassive in front of the expected visitor while mentally berating himself for not keeping his spare pistol on him. Especially since it was _this_ person who had sent him the invitation.

"Of course I did. I can't fix the clocks." The darkness threw the wrench across the room while the stranger walked towards the desk, stopping a few feet away before plucking up a broken clock from a worn-out brown box with an inky gauntlet where its scaled texture glowed quietly upon being reflected by the moonlight. "I can only change them into minor relics. Infuse them with power or simply make them resonate, yet I cannot _truly_ resurrect anyone. Now, did you do as I have asked?"

Julius tried to snatch the clock away from the person's hand but the darkness slapped his hand away. "It's not as I have a choice not to." He growled with an irritated frown. The answer seemed to satisfy the stranger, since at that moment he or she threw the 'heart' up in the air just to have the Role Holder catch it before landing on the ground. The cloaked guest then retreated to the window and leaned against the wall with crossed arms.

"Good. Then let's see the results while another important guest is on the way to pay me a visit."

* * *

Wow. This was an extremely long chapter not just defined by its massive word count, but also the events and character development that have taken place here. I'm still surprised that I was able to get it done after spending a lot of time debating on what should happen at this point in the story and my schedule. But I also couldn't have done it without help from _chaos-dark-lord_. By the way, " **Mi pequeña luna** " translates as 'my little moon' in Spanish.

Still, I would like to thank _Momochan77_ , _snm1_ , _AngelicTrinity_ , _LucianKnight_ , _QuietHarmonychan_ , _Guest_ , _Allora22701_ , _Big Ham_ , _ChickenAtSchool_ , and _xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx_ for taking the time to read and review the last chapter! I truly appreciate the feedback and thoughts you have sent me. I look forward to seeing everyone in the next segment.

Allon-sy!


	9. Chapter Nine

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice** and **Doctor Who**. Some of the elements in the story have been incorporated belong to _chaos-dark-lord_ but I have received permission to use them from _Wonderful Wonderful Science_ and its sequel _Wonderful Wonderful Science:_ _Diamond Dust._

Geronimo!

* * *

A whimsical tune vibrated in the back of his throat as Joker stood patiently in the plaza of the Clock Tower. While he _did_ value the Role he had during this particular part of the Game, it would be downright inconsiderate to decline an invitation to formally meet someone who had been using Erin Oswald as a middle-man with their mailing communication. _Still…is this a pathetic attempt to catch me in a trap or simply a waste of time when I could be directing rehearsals at the Circus?_ White mused before he craned his head towards the full moon. A single wine-colored orbs widened slightly as a bulging shadow leap from the very window that had direct access to Julius Monrey's office. The figure remained perfectly still for a few seconds before firing a grappling gun at one of the adjacent towers in the plaza to easily glide down from the Clock Tower and towards the ground in an arc, due to the fact that the cable of the grappling gun was being coiled.

Once the mysterious figure had made a somewhat dramatic entrance that concluded with a back flip, their fall was cushioned by a pillow of darkness that suddenly sprung from the ground. Joker blinked in surprise before a small grin stretched across his face. There was no way to detect if his 'visitor' was a man or a woman due to the unusual outfit they were wearing.

"Well, hello there. You're a little late, you know. It's rude to keep people waiting. Especially since you're the one who called me out here." While he'd like to think of himself as a patient man even by his own subordinates, the Ringmaster _did_ have a full schedule with rehearsals and catering to the innate desires of the Game's 'star'. Oh, if only Alice would just see what was inside the cell and accept her sins. Then again, nothing had ever been that simple. It'd just ruin the fun.

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want?" The Ringmaster bit back a small groan as he heard Black's coarse voice echo from the checkered mask hanging at his waist. Good grief. How in the world _was_ he even related to the brute that supervised the Prison and even part of him?

His visitor remained impassive and a few seconds later relaxed their posture that demonstrated an unusual amount of trust towards the 'villain' of Wonderland. Their mouth was not visible below the obsidian gas mask, yet a computerized voice still echoed across the empty courtyard. "Hello Joker. It's been a while."

White titled his head to the side slightly with a confused expression. "Do I know you? I can tell right away that you're not a faceless. Yet at the same time…You're not a Role Holder. It's strange. Just _what_ are you?"

"You know exactly what's really fucking happening in this Game, don't you?!" Black exclaimed loudly through the mask. Joker was about to comment on the coarse language of his darker half until his lone red eye saw his visitor take a confident step toward him before stopping a few feet away.

" _Chingada madre_." The stranger pulled back of the tattered hood of their cloak, revealing multi-shaded blonde hair and a checkered mask earring dangling next to arrow-shaped piercings. "I'll admit, it's a bit hard to _not_ glomp you with a hug."

"Is that supposed to mean something asshole?" Black deadpanned. White looked down at his small 'communicator' with an exasperated expression. Both the Ringmaster and Warden wanted information from this person, but the latter's attitude was not helping them.

"Now, now, there is no need to take it that far. Besides-"

"Not much, imbecile! Now won't you wait till I speak up, you fucking idiot? You can be such a calloused moron sometimes." The stranger freely insulted Black with arms akimbo. "Damn I missed you, dumbass. But where was I before being rudely interrupted? Oh yeah. I was gonna mention that I'm a mercenary-"

"And who the fuck gives a damn about _that_?! Just tell me what the fuck are you and-"

"Fuck it Black, can't you just wait a damn second!? No need to spoil _all_ of the fun, you bastard."

White blinked at the mercenary in astonishment at their bravery for badmouthing the Warden and yet holding neither ill will nor animosity in the same breath. He smiled. Things were definitely more and more interesting by the minute. "As I was saying before being rudely interrupted by Joker here, I have a lot of questions for you. How about we act civilized and go for a drink? I know a place that respects my privacy 'very' much or else they get...punished by yours truly."

The stranger blinked for a moment and then shrugged. "You mean at that dingy pub _Temptation_? Sure, it's been awhile since we went there for a drink." The disguised guest tugged on the mask earring. "But…it's funny that our deal still stands even though you've forgotten all about it."

Joker smiled and extended an open palm towards the visitor. "But before we do that, would you at least unmask yourself. I'd like to think of it as...a sign of trust between us." He raised an eyebrow. "Unless of course, you have other plans to show that I can waste my precious time with you."

A light chuckle emitted from the gas mask. "Oh, of course. Forgot about that. I'm simply used to being subtle as being paranoid. And don't worry. I'll make you're back at your precious Circus in time for the next rehearsal. Though I can't guarantee you'll be sober by then." The stranger raised their arm up and an inky gauntlet glowed in the moonlight as it unlatched the straps on both the gas mask and goggles. Within seconds the face of a young woman was unveiled, followed by olive-green orbs being opened to make brief contact with Joker's single eye before she gave him a warm smile. The red-haired Role Holder felt his clock skip a tick at the sight.

When she addressed him once again, the digitized voice came from her mouth and not from the collar of the unusual armor. "I am known as Aria Hadron Scherzi. I'm a mercenary and your best friend. I'm also the _true_ second foreigner and the current 'star' of the Game."

A single garnet-colored eye widened slightly at the bold statement as the words sunk into his mind. The real second Outsider? Whatever could that mean? How curious. He smiled. "I see. Well, now that is settled, perhaps we can talk over drinks?" He couldn't deny that he was more than curious. An odd, exciting sensation began to bubble in the pit of his stomach. There was something about this person that made him feel at ease yet also excited. But there was also something dark behind these rare emotions as she hung onto his arm.

Aria shrugged. "You can ask all you want, but unfortunately I may not be able to answer all. However, even if you don't remember, there are current matters that require me to negotiate with you." She then strode over to his side without no regard to the naturally dangerous aura that Joker possessed, following the shell-shocked Role Holder with a blank expression on her beautiful face.

xDCx

Erin released a relieved sigh as she finally removed an onyx-colored pair of one inch heels from her aching feet. Bright green orbs glanced to the side and saw Ava animatedly conversing with a faceless retail associate a few feet away from the bench where the fourth Outsider sat in the shoe store. Being escorted around the town with a Lullaby operative on a shopping trip was Erin's punishment for her actions against the Berceuse.

 _I know that barging in the Lullaby compound and demanding Aria to heal Leo was extremely rude, even when my actions almost exposed her organization to the Role Holders. Especially when I…I.._. _I…killed the woman._ The college graduate felt her heart began to thrum wildly in horror as the memories flooded her mind once again. For a brief second, she thought she could smell gunpowder and blood in the air-conditioned establishment. _L-Leo may claim that it was an act of self-defense…but it was still an act…an act of murder. I_ killed _someone._

Seeing a Role Holder or Leo pull the trigger was one thing. Doing it herself dulled the brightly-colored visage of the wonderful wonder world, and deprived Erin of much needed sleep. Another sigh left her mouth as she placed the heels back in the cardboard box and closed the lid. _Finding a business suit with discounted skirt was much easier than looking for matching,_ comfortable _heels._ Erin thought as she opened another shoe box.

When the star-studded skies of Wonderland had changed to a sunny afternoon, Erin left the store with Ava by her side. The buxom faceless had noticed how quiet the Outsider was and tried to strike up a conversation that lasted more than a few syllables. Ava opened her mouth to say something else to the younger woman until she heard someone call out her name. She swiveled her head to the side and saw one of her co-workers running towards her. When there was only a few feet between them, the blonde-haired teenager explained the reason for his sudden arrival: some of the customers at The Lazy Flamingo were getting a bit too violent from their happy hour beverages and the proprietor needed Ava to come back as soon as possible to set them straight.

Ava apologized to Erin for leaving so soon, but the foreigner brushed it off and replied that the Latin establishment needed its primary expert in drunken brawls as well as thanking the bartender for accompanying her on the shopping trip. Once the Lullaby subordinate departed as quickly as she had arrived, the fourth Outsider felt relief wash over her tired frame. _Finally. A little peace and quiet…_

"Erin!"

The college graduate bit her tongue to prevent an agonized groan and hesitantly looked over her shoulder. Emerging from an adjacent shop was none other than the March Hare himself with a paper bag in his hand. Erin twitched slightly at the sight of him, immediately recalling his shocked expression when she…she killed that woman. "H-Hello Elliot. How are you?"

He flashed a sunny grin at the coffee-haired foreigner. "I'm great! I finally got a hold of some kick-ass carrot cookies that are always sold out by the time I get to come here without any…business to take care of!" Bright green orbs watched with mild interest as Elliot's optimistic expression faltered to a concerned frown. "Listen…about the other day…You did awesome."

"I didn't think killing someone in cold blood would earn me a golden star." Erin responded in a hard voice. She could feel her throat constrict and tears start to slowly swell around the corners of her eyes. _No…No! I can't cry here. I can't lose control of my emotions. Not in front of this man._ She thought as she hastily wiped her face with the back of her right hand. Mauve orbs blinked at the young woman in front of him for a few seconds until Elliot broke the awkward silence.

"Even so, I still owe you for saving my ass back there. I know! Since we're here in town, why don't we go on a date?" Elliot's furry ears began to wiggle with restrained excitement as his attention fell upon the shopping bags in Erin's hands. "I can get you a little present and then we'll find somewhere to eat!"

"T-That isn't necessary Elliot-"

"I insist!"

Before she could say anything else to him, Erin was pulled across the street by Elliot to a fancy-looking boutique called _The Caged Canary_. The bone-white and spotless interior was filled to the brim with ladies' dresses that ranged in size and style. It was the last place that the fourth Outsider wanted to be. Especially after spending almost two time changes with a shoe-obsessed faceless who enjoyed hopping from one store to another.

After spending almost a half an hour trying on garments on recommendations from both Elliot and a perky salesman, Erin left the establishment in the dark brown dress that the March Hare purchased. It had a white frilled collar that coiled around her neck with a leather Waspie waist cincher attached to a harness. Sitting loosely in front of the dress was a leather pinafore with the astronomical signs of Saturn and Mercury stitched in obsidian string. Wrapped around the back of the dress was a light-green clock with two bat-like wings and leather straps. On either arm were fingerless gloves decorated with leather buckles. In summary, it was a steampunk-esque version of Alice's own dress that even included the stripped stockings, and minus the buckled leather boots Erin switched with her Converse sneakers.

To say that Erin was uncomfortable with Elliot's selection and even switching it out just to sit across from him at a vegetarian pub was a gross understatement, especially as the fourth Outsider recalled how all of the Role Holders believe it is still Alice's Game. So…why didn't she have the heart to flat-out say 'no' to letting him buy this damned thing? Guilt? The desire to return home and be left alone?

What was it?

Before her mind could ponder any further on the situation, Elliot's voice brought Erin out of her whirlwind of thoughts. "Hey, Erin?" The coffee-haired foreigner looked up the crème-colored menu she was reading and blinked at him owlishly.

"Yes?"

The March Hare frowned. "Are you sure…everything's all right? Have you been eating well, and getting enough sleep?" Erin raised an eyebrow at his concern and looked at him with a dubious expression. "I am fine. Why?" Her small frame stiffened when he reached over and placed his palm on top of the gloved one resting next to her water.

"Because you've been…under a lot of tension and mental stress that's too much for an Outsider to handle. If this continues," He swallowed thickly and looked down at their joined hands. "You might succumb to the Madness. And I really don't want that to happen." Erin felt her left eye twitch at his statement and pulled her hand away.

"So you believe I am mentally unstable or too fragile to comprehend the violence that happens in this dimension?"

Elliot shook his head. "That's not it. But Outsiders truly cannot accept what really goes on here, despite saying that they're fine with it even though they really aren't. Almost like…Alice."

Bright green orbs darkened slightly as Erin began to vaguely recall what Aria had briefly mentioned in their last meeting. A self-defense mechanism in Wonderland that invaded an Outsider's mind to get them killed before they become a threat to Wonderland. The Berceuse said that it was not exactly what everyone thought it was, not even her scientists as they still continue to research this phenomenon. With the exception of Aria, no one else had truly survived the invisible attack. But what caused a shudder of repulsion to crawl down Erin's spine was when Aria mentioned how good it felt to be free from any restraints and have so much powerful at her fingertips, in a voice that almost sounded like a purr.

"Then…what exactly is this Madness?" Erin asked. The Role Holder lifted the glass of carrot juice to mouth and drank it for a few seconds before opening his mouth to speak, though he avoided the college graduate's questioning gaze to stare at the closed menu in front of him.

"The Madness happens when an Outsider's mind can no longer handle the death and violence that occurs here on a regular basis…so much that they even start to exhibit symptoms of 'weird' behavior, then begin to act more violent than any of the Role Holders or a faceless on a bad day."

"And when that happens then? The foreigner is killed on sight with no questions asked?"

"That's exactly why an Outsider needs support from a Role Holder. Someone to rely on and handle the violence in their place." Elliot stretched his hand across the table and grabbed Erin's palm again. "Erin…I really do care about you, and I really want you to stay with me at Hatter Mansion. Not just because I'm worried that you'll be soon infected with the Madness…but also because I have a feeling that things are going to be getting very nasty in Wonderland soon."

"And you truly think I won't able to handle it on my own even when I…I made it pretty obvious that I know how to use a gun?"

The stunned Elliot opened his mouth to answer but a loud explosion rumbled the building's foundation and inky plumes of smoke blossomed in the sky. Mauve orbs darkened in annoyance and stood up from the table. Blood had told him to keep a close eye on things in the town after the Ermacora _familia_ declared war against the Hatters three time changes ago over a piece of valuable land, but the March Hare supposed the bastards decided to make their moves against them earlier than the Mad Hatter anticipated.

"What happens now?" Erin asked, getting up from the table as well before moving away from the door to avoid being hit by stray bullets. Elliot shrugged and took out his flintlock pistol, pulling back the safety with his thumb. "Seems like a bomb went off." He swiveled his attention to a broken window and looked outside.

Faceless denizens were either running from the chaos or took part in it as they aimed their weapons at a small group of Hatter servants. But when Elliot's gaze locked onto his favorite carrot-based bakery across the street from the vegetarian pub, his eyes widened in horror as he watched Alice being forcefully dragged to an adjacent side street at gunpoint. Without thinking or saying another word to Erin, Elliot leaped out of the broken window and ran to protect the first Outsider.

After he had pulled Alice towards him and shielded her wide blue eyes from the discord with a single palm over her pale face, Elliot fired two bullets at the closest assailants. Not even a second after their bodies began to tumble onto the blood-stained pavement, he swiveled around to fire his gun seven more times at five stampeding faceless men.

"E-Elliot!"

"It's all right, Alice. I'm here. I'll handle this." And true to his word, the second-in-commander of the Hatter Mafia dispatched every person in the intersection who would dare to harm him or the young woman in his arms. Once the matter had been settled, Elliot gently guided the shaken foreigner to a boulevard where there were very few bloodied corpses and asked Alice to go back to the Hatter Mansion because he had to check on a few things as well as….

 _Erin!_

Elliot craned his horrified gaze onto the dilapidated building and ran back inside with a clock hammering loudly against his sweaty flesh. How could he have just left Erin defenseless like that?! Even though protecting Alice when Blood isn't around was part of the job description, Erin was also a priority but he still-!

KA-BLAM.

The March Hare kicked down the bullet-riddled door and looked around the dining area until his purple eyes fell upon the table were he and the other foreigner sat. The shopping bags remained unharmed on the ground, yet the clothes were being soaked with blood that was steadily dripping from a corner on the table. But Erin was nowhere to be seen. This realization caused Elliot's anxiety for the college graduate to escalate through the proverbial roof as his troubled mind wandered back to the recent discussion of Madness.

What Outsider in their right mind would reject an offer of support from a Role Holder that cared for them?

xDCx

A content sigh left her mouth as Aria Hadron Scherzi reclined against the leather chair in her dimly-lit office. Everything had gone better than she had initially expected. While Joker had still not regained his memories of her, at least she was able to earn a very small margin of his trust over drinks at the _Temptation_. It was a minuscule achievement, but essential for the main event she was planning for Wonderland. And to top it off, she was able to enjoy an evening breeze before her shadows wanted their master to return to the comforting darkness of her lair.

Meanwhile, Aegis stretched his cat form and proceeded to mewl for his mistress' attention. When it didn't work, the male feline addressed Aria in a thick Russian accent. "Your forces in Diamond rejoiced when they heard you were alive, _da_? The _partitura_ said that they never lost hope and believed to the very core of their clocks that you were fine."

The mercenary shrugged with a brief, relieved smile stretched across her mouth. "I have the tenacity of a cockroach when it comes to survival. Still, I'm glad they're alive." Aria leaned down and scratched behind Aegis' ears. "While tonight's meetings were a success, it only means that the Lullaby is going to be far more busy from here on out."

Aegis hopped onto her lap and proceeded to rub himself against her. "They are thriving undercover. Especially in the train station that they have restored. Thanks to you, Diamond is on the track to a speedy recovery."

"But it will still be a long time for that country to recover. It cannot afford to use the rest of the power it received from me and the fight with the Jabberwocky to summon another Outsider."

"Which is we are using the Spring Festival to bridge the Countries of Clover and Diamond so there will be access via its railroad." Aegis pointed out a loud purr of satisfaction. "I just hope there won't be any…problems on _their_ end of the bargain."

Aria remained silent for a few moments and continued to pet her A.I. while a shadowy tendril slithered across the desk and pressed on the intercom. "Summon all of the higher-ranking troops within our organization to my conference room for an emergency meeting. Also get the top engineering teams except for the ones at the university site. We must discuss the festivities for the Spring event immediately." Aria ordered as she stroked the feline's inky head. "Get everyone to meet in the auditorium below the casino. This will be a big _concierto_."

* * *

According to _chaos-dark-lord_ , **"Chingada madre"** is a heavy insult that has no literal translation in English. But still, it's hard to believe and amazing that I was able to get two chapters done in a month. Especially since I'll be working two part-time jobs as a retail associate and running a pet-sitting business at the same time. For the readers who have just enrolled for another semester at school, I wholeheartedly wish them all of the luck in the world with their studies. The dress that Elliot bought for Erin in this chapter is the **Steamdress** from American McGee's video game **Alice: Madness Returns** , which I also do not claim ownership over.

I would like to thank _Momochan77_ , _snm1_ , _Allora22701_ , _Big Ham_ , _LucianKnight_ , and _xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx_ for taking the time to read and review the last chapter! I truly appreciate the feedback and thoughts you have sent me. I look forward to seeing everyone in the next segment.

Allon-sy!


	10. Chapter Ten

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice** and **Doctor Who**. Some of the elements in the story have been incorporated belong to _chaos-dark-lord_ but I have received permission to use them from her works _Wonderful Wonderful Science_ and its sequel _Wonderful Wonderful Science:_ _Diamond Dust_ due to the fact that we are co-writers in this project. In addition, the character mentioned in this segment, Jackie Penski that belongs to _peekodemeeko12_.

Geronimo!

* * *

Leo took a small step back from the granite kitchen counter and stared at the food he had set out on four bone-white plates: fruit salad, a quiche, some sweetbreads, and _chilaquiles_ , a personal favorite of the Lady. Even though he preferred to have a light breakfast with either a cup of coffee or orange juice depending on how well he slept through the evening, he had an unexpected guest in his home. Not to mention he had no idea how hungry she would be, and he certainly wasn't going to wake her up just to ask if she wanted anything special. If his memory served right, Erin was comfortable with almost anything that would be placed in front of her except tea. The Lullaby foot-soldier frowned at the thought and put the spatula in the sink, twisting the knob to the left before lathering his hands with soap. _Maybe I should have prepared some hot chocolate instead of a pot with coffee? Well, it's too late to do that now so I guess we'll have to see if orange juice is a suitable substitute._ A few seconds later he turned the water off and wiped his hands on a red towel. _Wished she came over to my place under more...desirable circumstances._

Since the Berceuse had removed him from his regular duties within the Lullaby, Leo had to take a full-time position at _The Laughing Peacock_ as a dancing instructor to pay for the rent. He also earned a little money under the table by doing small tasks for other Lullaby groups, but not too often; despite being the former leader of the special contingencies group, in Clover Country, he didn't want to raise suspicion in the town or catch the attention of another Role Holder. Other than teaching denizens the proper footwork in a salsa, he had a lot of free time on his hands until exams for being promoted to the next tier within the Lullaby hierarchy came around.

When she had stripped him of his rank, Leo felt as if he had damned himself from the favor of his Lady by acting so reckless and ignorant to the consequences of his actions. Now that he had been reduced to being nothing more than a novice soldier who had no internal power within the organization. What could he do to help his 'family' if they were in grave danger? And about Erin? How could he support the Outsider properly if something were to happen to her or if she needed his help aside from hand-to-hand combat?

Nothing.

And it pissed him off.

Truth be told, he had the utmost desire to simply waltz through the bookstore and inquire about his student with Amadore, especially since his Lady had stated in the hospital wing that Erin was to also be punished for nearly endangering her organization. However, Leo also knew that it could also cause a bigger hassle if Elliot spotted him within the vicinity of the Outsider's workplace. That damned bastard had spies all over the place.

But when the skies of Wonderland changed to evening five time changes ago, after the foot-soldier had gone to the town and apologized to the owner of the nail salon for the bloodstains he had made on her floors, Leo came home to find Erin sitting on his doorstep. She was cradling her right arm while dressed in an outfit that looked all too familiar to the one that Miss Alice Liddell wore.

A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat at the thought of that atrocious gown as the faceless bloke placed eating utensils on the dining room table. Leo had absolutely no idea where Erin had gotten it, but he could say flat-out that it didn't suit the college graduate at all. It made the Outsider look like a childish doll rather than the young woman she was. The three-piece suit Erin had religiously worn since coming to Wonderland was much more fitting; A new, more professional suit would be even better because it would emit a professional aura and seductively hugged her petite frame in a subtle manner. Not to mention it would also tell the Lullaby that she had the potential to become their little moon in the near future. Or, in his personal opinion, an emerald dancing dress that pronounced the womanly curves he knew Erin hid beneath her trademark clothing would also be quite fitting to her body.

He blushed hotly at the image and almost slapped the back of his head before those innocent thoughts turned lewd when a small, tired voice echoed throughout the apartment.

"Morning."

Leo swiveled his head to the side and saw Erin leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, out of the nightclothes he loaned her last night and back in that blasted dress. He bit back a remark and instead flashed a sunny grin at the groggy foreigner. "Well, good morning to you as well! How are you feeling? Did you get enough sleep? Would you like me to lend you some other clothes?"

"Y-Yeah." Bright green orbs looked over at the food on the kitchen counter with veiled curiosity and obvious hunger. "W-What is all of this?"

Leo's smile grew even larger as he explained he had made while pulling out two more plates for them to use. The foot-soldier could have sworn a few ticks skipped in his clock as Erin took a hearty portion from each plate and thanked him profusely for the meal with a glass of orange juice in one hand.

But once the two of them had sat down at the dining room table, a heavy silence fell upon their quiet meal till Leo decided to break it with a concerned frown stretched across his mouth as he asked her what was wrong. He almost cursed himself for being tactless until Erin answered him in a soft voice.

"Due to being...recklessly impulsive that almost compromised the Lullaby, Lady A punished me with a shopping trip in the town for new clothes with Ava."

Leo cringed at her words. He knew all too well how much the bartender from A Lazy Flamingo loved to shop, especially when it came to shoes. "Ouch. My Lady can certainly come up with...unique punishments." The faceless foot-soldier stared at the Outsider. "But that shopping trip wasn't the only thing that happened in the town, was it?"

Erin shook her head. "No. I...unintentionally crossed paths with the March Hare."

"Go on… what happened?"

He watched the young woman inhale a deep breath before she continued her story. Almost as if she was preparing herself to pour everything that plagued her mind out on the dining room table. "Against my better judgement, I allowed him to buy this dress for me as a thank-you present for shooting that woman. We ended up getting a table at a vegetarian pub when a bomb decided to go off somewhere nearby. I don't know where it exactly detonated, but it was enough to shatter a few windows and have Mister Elliot leave the establishment with a gun in his hand. When things began to get dicey, a faceless waiter gave me a torn piece of paper before pushing me under a secret passageway beneath the bar.

Leo stiffened. A Role Holder had intentionally allowed an Outsider to be left alone in the middle of an obvious catastrophe, with no one to protect her against people who would either kill or sell Erin, an outsider with a beating heart, to the highest bidder in the underworld? The foot-soldier inwardly swore under his breath. If he had known what was going on, instead of being an errand-boy for Giovanni at his museum, he would have made sure Erin was safe from harm. He felt he had neglected his duty this time, but he definitely was not going to do it again. "That was when you got hit in the arm, right?"

Erin's right arm had been was grazed by a stray bullet, just deep enough to bleed rapidly until Leo had properly treated it with a first-aid kit.

Erin nodded. "Yes. The tunnel eventually led me to an avenue that was almost three blocks away from your home, Leo. At least, according to the address written on the paper." She released a small sigh and placed her fork on the edge of her half-eaten plate. "But despite everything that has happened...it makes me wonder if I truly belong here. In this not-so wonderful wonder world where there is no common sense and even time is screwed up." The college graduate said, concluding her story with a languid sip of her orange juice.

It took a split second for Leo to place his own eating utensil down on the table and grab both of Erin's own hands with a single large palm.

"...Erin, you belong where your heart desires to be. Even having breakfast with me...if this is what you want, then you're in the right place. And an Outsider has the right to decide where she wants to be. Think about the Berceuse; Lady A has a place where she belongs, and possess a large role not in just my life or those of my comrades. She is a mechanic of the Game as much as she is a designer for it, and an architect of this world while still being an Outsider. She is the Berceuse, and her home is with the Lullaby. It isn't a territory because her heart chose to embrace the dispersed lowly cards who will gladly give up their lives to serve her. Just as much as Wonderland has embraced her as a Game programmer and wants her with all the force of the game as its rightful partner and contender. "

Her bright green orbs widened slightly at his words. "What does that even mean?" To his knowledge, Erin had seen bits and pieces of the Lullaby's...fanaticism, yet did not know the whole truth of His Lady's Role in Wonderland or what she had become to this world.

Leo exhaled a deep breath and looked down at their joined hands, gently running a padded thumb against the smooth leather. "My Lady has reshaped aspects of this world. She is a force of change through either chaos or order. So far she has revived the forgotten dimension of 'The Looking Glass' on the other side of Wonderland's mirror, the countries of Diamond and Spades, and is planning to reach them again." He then looked up and gave Erin a warm and devoted smile that tinged with pride. "And yet despite this goal, she still claims to be only a foreigner when she is even beyond the power of all and any Roles in this world. She is frail and vulnerable despite being so strong, but she is smart and knowledgeable beyond our comprehension. She chose to create change."

Erin remained silent for a couple of minutes until she asked quietly, "If this is Lady A's goal...then what has been done to achieve it?"

"We have already contacted our forces that followed her to the other side of the Looking Glass. Almost three time change ago, Lady A converted one of those clocks that had an afterimage trapped inside to a pseudo-relic, otherwise known as _talen_ or _nemurenai_. By storing a few droplets from the Medicine of Heart inside the relic, it can serve as a battery of sorts to give her shadows autonomy for a short period of time. She theorized that by using one of her devices to give time and a body to her shadows, she could sent them through a portal to run around and seek the Lullaby in Diamond Country in case they were still alive."

"But how could Lady A get her hands on something that connects to the Looking Glass in the first place? Through the black market or the laboratories?"

Leo shook his head. "Joker has a shard of the Looking Glass that connects to the other dimension in his territory, though we prefer to call it a 'mirror' instead of the former. To be blunt, there are two fragments. One in the Circus and the other is in the Prison. They normally connect both places, but it is also used to connect to another mirror in Diamond and maybe at some point to Spades too. My Lady used a bit more of her Medicine and a few mementos from there to unlock its mechanisms. From what we know or have heard through the grapevine, her shadow took the form of a small jackal with that bore a few feline traits. It managed to easily locate the lullaby in Diamond because we are connected to Aria by our tattoos, so her shadows were able to seek out the others who share the same mark as us."

"...And do you think that trying to reconnect with these countries here in Clover Country…is really a good idea?"

It did not take Leo even a split second to answer that question. "Absolutely. Long ago, they were connected. While Spade had been lost for thousands of time changes, Diamond met its demise barely two generations of Role Holders ago." He grinned sunnily at Erin. "She intends to accomplish all of this, and yet Lady A still says that she is still just an Outsider."

Erin blinked at him owlishly. "But even what you've just said, I am neither strong nor knowledgeable like Miss Jackie, much less capable leading others in the bloodshed with my head held high as your Lady would do without a second thought."

He just smiled and tightened his grip on her hands. "But that's all right. You are your own person. And in my opinion...you have so much potential. Just as the Lady is the everlasting Sun and Shadow of the Lullaby, you are our Moon. And unlike the previous Outsiders who have entered Wonderland, you are determined to take everything in stride and ask even more questions about this world. Far more than Alice Liddell ever could since the Prime Minister first brought her here. While I admit the girl has determination, she relies completely on the Role Holders for help. And even after accepting to stay here, she doesn't decide on what she even wants. That is another significant difference between the two of you. You could have easily asked the Lullaby for shelter and protection, but instead you decided to work and live on your own while taking the initiative to learn. To continue moving forward and making progress not only with myself or the Role Holders you encounter, but for your own sake. That in itself proves you're a strong person. And for that alone, you have my utmost respect." He took a sip of his coffee. "As an Outsider, you have the ability to decide what future you will have: to return home or stay here. But since you know the truth, you decide to adapt and make the most of it despite being in an area where most of the Role Holders' domain disputes take place."

"…I may not be like Miss Alice, but what about Miss Jackie? She is also strong and dedicated. Why didn't the Lullaby asked her for help instead of me back when I was still adjusting to this dimension?"

Leo playfully tapped the tip of his finger on Erin's nose. "While Miss Jackie Penski, the third Outsider, is strong in her own way, she simply buries her emotions through work at the Amusement Park and denies to accept the reality of this world. Of course, she desperately wishes to return home just as much as Miss Alice Liddell says she wants, retreat back to peaceful and comfortable moments that do not even exist. But at the same time, she is also too afraid to move forward because the 'home' she knows about...is not a pleasant one, to say the least but she lacks the courage to learn and live anything else."

When he retracted his gaze back onto the Outsider, Leo noticed that her hands no longer trembled under his touch. Good. It seemed that what he said was more than enough to soothe the anxieties that plagued.

"Leo... if the Berceuse ordered you to kill me for whatever reason she saw fit, would you do it?"

...At least, until she brought up _that_ particular question.

Leo stared long and hard at the dark-haired Outsider for a few seconds before he replied in a low, husky voice. "Erin, Lady A is our life and purpose. This damned place has allowed myself and the Lullaby to be made as her cards. We are happy because she acknowledges us, our very existence, whereas the Role Holders would not think twice about replacing us if we ended up dying on the streets. And it's not just being taken into consideration...she has given us an opportunity to become more than we could even dream about. Expanding our skills in the workforce, learning more than just the basics of reading and math. She has taught us to learn and to use what we learned. Her presence makes us stronger in every way and happiness makes our clocks keep ticking. We love her more far more than the Game demands. But...if the Berceuse would ever ask me to kill you on her orders...I would rather take my own life than betray my Lady or you, Erin."

Seeing an uncomfortable frown stretch across her face at his proclamation, he decided to change the subject and excused himself from the table to retrieve something he received from Paulina before he left the nail salon. Less than a few seconds later, he returned with a brightly-colored flyer and bold lettering. The foot-soldier watch Erin give him a deadpanned expression.

"A dancing contest, Leo?"

He pouted at her lack of enthusiasm. "Why not? True won't happen until the Spring festival comes around, but you might like it. And it can serve as your final test in our dancing lessons!"

"I dislike crowds, much less performing a tango in front of them."

Erin flushed at the close proximity between them and tried to push the foot-soldier off. "I-I still don't like the idea!" A shudder instantly crawled down her spine when she felt a gloved hand on gently stroke her waist, almost mimicking the pawing of an innocent kitten. "Please~?"

"No." The college graduate responded curtly, though she could feel her resolve was wavering when a pleasant scent assaulted her senses. _I-Is...that Leo's cologne? I usually hate that stuff...so why does it makes me feel warm, and even comforting?_ She felt her face turn red at the thought that just went through her mind, and perhaps much more so when Leo tilted his head and began to pout. Then does it feel like my stomach is tied in a knot _? T-That must be it. The scent is making my stomach upset._

"But _donna mia_ ~!"

"What are you even saying? Is it Spanish?" Erin asked with a bit of suspicion in her shaky voice.

Unbeknownst to her however, Leo realized that what he said to the Outsider were actually terms of endearment. But despite the red-hot scarlet hue of embarrassment that was stretched across his skin, it was already too late. He might as well answer Erin's question. "What I said… _querida_ means 'dear' and _donna mia_ …. it means 'my lady'. Erin, I respect you very much, and I wish to call you that from now on. If it's alright with you." He smiled charmingly at the befuddled foreigner before gently lifting her to an upright position, but did not relent his grip on her frame. "Erin… I...I…I really would like us to go and have fun."

Judging from the surprised expression dancing in her bright green orbs, Leo surmised that Erin at least understood how much he valued and respected her as a person and not a rare commodity with a 'real' heart. Even the coffee-haired woman could hear that the way he addressed her as 'my lady' like that there was not the usual fanatic tone for the Berceuse, where someone could practically hear the capitalization on the words 'My Lady'. It was low, husky...and caring.

The foot-soldier silently stared at her fidget slightly before swallowing the lump in her throat. "Um, i-it's fine. As long as you do not wear the cologne you're using now." She replied, turning her head to the side, only to see a torrent of red and orange-colored leaves dance vigorously through an adjacent window.

"I-It's...Fall?"

Leo looked in the same direction and nodded. "Yes. It's still April Season."

Erin massaged her temples with a weary frown. "Then I will need to go back to work soon. But first, I need to ask Joker if he can change the season back to Winter when I am not the star of the Game. And neither is Alice."

Leo did not hesitate when he spoke again to the Outsider. "Would you like me to accompany you?" Erin shook her head. "I will be all right, but thank you."

Leo stiffened at the answer and clenched his hand into a fight fist resting by his side. He did not like the thought of leaving Erin by herself, especially after the bombing in the town. Nonetheless, his presence could compromise the young woman or the Lullaby once more. And there was no telling what the Berceuse would do if she had found that he risked the wellbeing of his 'family' for the second time. The least he could do now would be to respect her decision.

Once the two of them quickly cleaned up the dining room table, the Outsider made her way to the door with Leo close behind. But when he opened it for her, the foot-soldier was caught off when a pair of soft lips briefly pressed against his cheek and then heard a murmured farewell. He felt his face heat up again as the door quickly closed.

Leo placed a palm on the affected area and grinned goofily. If he had eyes, they would be blinking as well as wide with surprise. From that single gesture he felt warm, strong, and alive. He did not care if this was an effect due to her being an Outsider, because Leo knew that Erin was the sole reason behind the quick ticking in his clock. As he wobbled to the kitchen to wash the dishes, the foot-soldier could not help but be grateful to Lady A. The Berceuse must have foreseen this happening, and that was why she had chosen a complete demotion for his punishment. It was a chance to renew his loyalty to the Lullaby and capture the affection of his Little Moon.

And that is what exactly he would do.

* * *

Thanks to _Momochan77_ , _snm1_ , _LucianKnight_ , _Quiet Harmony-chan_ , _BigHam_ , _ChikenatSchool_ , _Guest_ , and _xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx_ for not taking the time to read and review the last chapter, but being patient with the publication of this one! Work is starting to get busy with the holidays close to being around the corner, so updates might become sporadic from this point forward. See you soon!

Allon-sy!


	11. Chapter Eleven

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice** and **Doctor Who**. Some of the elements in the story have been incorporated belong to chaos-dark-lord but I have received permission to use them from her works _Wonderful Wonderful Science_ and its sequel _Wonderful Wonderful Science: Diamond Dust_ due to the fact that we are co-writers in this project.

Geronimo!

* * *

The Spring Festival had at last arrived. Unlike the other occassions that took place in Fall, Summer, and Winter, the theme of this particular event was something that no one had seen before in Wonderland: a lively celebration of Death. Where it would be heralded as the sweetest lover and the ultimate balm for a weary soul. A reminder that life was to be lived to fullest until it came to a conclusion, and yet be assured that the dead would be insulted by grief or sorrow for those who were still alive.

It was a strange concept even to the denizens whose time was dictated by the clocks in their chests, and whom could hardly achieve a true demise beyond being replaced by Julius Monrey.

According to the Rules, an event must be hosted by a domain and its primary Role Holder during each season that circulated throughout Wonderland, regardless of the various activities that occurred during the allotted time slot. Elliot, as well as everyone else, were aware that the Queen of Hearts was usually the overseer in the Spring...so why the hell was the Clockmaker suddenly in charge of the festival that currently held the town in a state of camaraderie? It did not make any sense. The Undertaker rarely left his neutral zone except to get coffee beans or parts, much less be the host of an event. Perhaps it was because the wonderful wonder world had become aware that he had not been taking the Role of an entertainer as seriously as being its self-proclaimed necromancer? No one could be sure. However, that was not the reason why Elliot March looked uneasy as he followed Blood and the rest of the Hatter Family through the bustling vendors.

From the information he had received through his intelligence network a few time changes ago, the sponsor for the Spring festival were traced back to a non-existent organization called Hadron's Fine Arts and Science Society. It provided financial consultation, banking and aide to almost half of the businesses in town, from an animal shelter to gourmet restaurants. Not only in this town, but in every single burg within Clover Country. This revelation meant that these funds were an economic power too large to be confined in a single domain that belonged to the Role Holders, yet it still managed to take root in every single providence. That was probably why the faceless owners were not so inclined to give up names even when being interrogated by the mafioso. But what worried the March Hare even more than the lack of information regarding the nameless organization who had been seizing turf with each fleeting time change was the whereabouts of Erin since... _that_ occurrence.

It had been nearly ten time changes since the bombing, yet his henchmen could not find a single trace of the elusive Outsider at the bookstore where she worked at. Even trying to sneak into the apartment complex she lived in was futile because it was heavily guarded, and seemed to be under the protection of that damned cult. At this point, the orange-haired Role Holder concluded with a worried mind that there was only one other place Erin could have gone to: the Circus. Outsiders eventually wandered into the striped tents and colorful balloons of that damned place without even realizing it themselves.

Alice had gone there because she could not forget about her sister. Jackie had gone there because of her own past. But Erin...Erin knew the truth, and she still went to that hellhole willingly. The thought alone terrified Elliot more than the possibility of losing the Game to Blood. Once he made sure Alice had safely arrived at her workplace-a quaint little tea shop that also served as a functioning cafe during the assemblies at Clover Tower-, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the Forest of Doors.

He did not know how many times the skies above him had changed, but the first thing that Elliot saw immediately after stepping out of the pinewood was Joker leaning over Erin with a damned smirk on his face. The March Hare immediately reacted: he sprinted towards the small frame of the Outsider and pulled her into his grasp with a single arm, while his other hand aimed the gun at the bastard's head. But despite relishing the brief look of surprise on Joker's face, the Ringmaster continued to smile. He even placed a single gloved finger on the barrel. "Would you be so kind as to release the young lady, Mister Bloodhound? You're starting to look more like a criminal with your pathetic attempt to kidnap her from me." Joker's grin widened further. "Oh? But then you are such a person, aren't you?"

Elliot snorted. "And you're not? It's your fault that Alice has been gettin' more an' more lost ever since the Game brought your damn Circus around these parts!"

"Oh? Then I suppose my tyranny is that of the Game, and nothing compared to the way you abandoned this poor lady in the middle of a bombing to save the first foreigner?" Joker asked with a brow that disappeared beneath his wine-colored bangs. Elliot felt his ears twitch. He barely even noticed the clown didn't refer to Alice as the 'star' and did not offer an explanation for the word play.

"E-Elliot! P-Please lower your gun!"

If Erin had not interfered, the March Hare would have made sure the asshole had been pumped full of lead before even thinking about hosting another show. Mauve orbs hardened as he watched Joker chuckle and pull out a checkered card from his pocket.

"The Rules say that in order to change the seasons, the 'star' has to beat me in a game. Perhaps she already did." Joker shrugged and smiled at Erin. But since you've done quite a few favors for me my dear, I'll make an exception….this time." He said with a snap of his fingers. "Enjoy Winter."

"!"

Elliot almost stumbled on his feet for a few seconds when he felt a tiny palm push against his chest in a quick, strong thrust and reached out to grab Erin's hand. But it was too late. The Outsider was running back towards the Forest of Doors. The March Hare was about to chase the coffee-haired woman till Joker stood in front of him.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you, March Hare. While it may seem romantic in a sense to go after the Outsider and sweep her in your arms again with a heartfelt confession, that will not work on Erin Oswald. She is terrified of you, and not just anything related to rabbits." The one-eyed Ringmaster tutted, wagging his pointer finger from left to right. "And a Role Holder cannot use those doors or else there will be...punishment. Unless...you're eager to return to your little cage again? I'm sure Black has taken good care of it in your absence-"

BANG.

BANG.

Elliot did not hesitate to take out his anger on the bastard that time. As he watched Joker's body crumple to a bloody heap on the ground, Elliot pocketed the pistol before he ran to the Forest of Doors to search for the Outsider but it was too late. She had vanished.

That was the last time Elliot had seen Erin. He just hoped that he will be able to win the Outsider's Game before it actually started and the Madness truly affected her.

xDCx

Due to the increased popularity of the Spring festival since its foundation by the Lullaby's financial aide, being able to secure a vendor required a reservation almost twenty time changes in advance; first come, first served. The same went for signing up as participants in the dancing competition. It was the main event for the season that heralded love, especially amongst couples. Just being seen together with Erin in the line to turn in their applications caused a stir amongst the faceless folks, even though they were certainly not an 'item'.

That thought itself momentarily caused the foot-soldier to drop an onyx glove as he prepared his attire in a tiny striped tent. Pinned to the right side of his matching overshirt was a piece with the number nineteen written in red ink. Seventeen contestants have danced in front of the judges since the festivities began, and soon it would be his turn to dance with Erin. He smiled, though it quickly disappeared as his mind wandered to something much more worrisome than not being recognized as a worthy mate to the Outsider.

It was the Outsider's well-being he was concerned about. As well as the Role Holder who continued to go after Erin despite the obvious dislike she held towards. Elliot March. The Role Holder who stood by the Mad Hatter as his Bloodhound. At least...that was he could see. Leo clenched his hand into a tight fist when the image of the March Hare holding the young woman in his filthy hands flashed across the foot-soldier's non-existent eyes.

While his Lady had said more than once that an Outsider possessed the ability to decide what she would do with her time in Wonderland, he knew that Erin deserved much more than a blackguard who made a living in the underworld. That tidbit of information unfortunately also applied to Leo's life prior to accepting the tasks of his predecessor.

Yet if his Little Moon did not bind herself to someone in the near future, the Madness could consume the Outsider like a hungry lion. He gulped. Only one person had lived through the Madness, but even the Berceuse admitted that she did not come out of it unscathed. And he...he was truly terrified for Erin if that were to happen. Although the Madness did not necessary attacked all of the Outsiders, it did infect them if their Games had been dragged on for too long and without the support from an inhabitant in this dimension. It affected each foreigner differently, but the results were still enough to strike fear even in the clock of the most cold-blooded Role Holders.

 _Why else would Blood attach himself to Alice as quickly as he did when she came to Wonderland?_

Leo sighed heavily and sat in front of the full-length mirror, balancing his lithe frame on a wooden stool. There were also other negative thoughts plaguing his subconscious. Regardless of the fact that the Lullaby would be earning a substantial income through this partnership with the Clockmaker, whom Lady Aria had gained quiet support or control as the main overseer of the Spring festival, his family would also be left vulnerable and closer to being exposed in the open, especially in a public event like this. If the Lullaby or His Lady would be harmed in any way during this event...Leo felt his face turn white and gloved hands tremble at the thought.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He had no purpose prior to being found by his family. Where would he go and what would he do without the Berceuse's guidance? His experience and instincts may have made him a bit edgy, regardless of the fact that this was a time where his family could stop looking over their shoulder and enjoy some light-hearted camaraderie with comrades over a few drinks. The young man inhaled a deep breath before releasing it slowly, trying to calm the rapid ticking in his clock.

On his way to the town square Leo passed excited children as they muched on sugar skulls and women that danced for a clapping audience, their faceless physique painted in prominent sheep-white and black to resemble skulls decorated with colorful flowers and intricate patterns. Men wore different types of hats; from simple top hats to large _sombreros_ that enhanced the eccentric aspect of their full-body skeleton costumes, with elaborate apparel draped over them as they sang and played their instruments Latin melodies on the edges of the festival. Exotic scents permeated through the air, sweet and sour from unusual dishes that were being prepared near the middle of the town. Sweet breads, sugar-filled treats, and even roasted tarantulas or other edible bugs. Tonight was the opening time change of a festival where Death was adored, recognized as a natural part of the human experience. A continuum that stood by your side through birth, childhood, and growth up to becoming a contributing member of the family as the community.

The theme of the Spring festival originated from Lady A's world, based on tales she had eagerly told to her militia as she tinkered in the laboratory. It surprised the Berceuse somewhat how telling the Lullaby about her world's culture lightened her heart. That was the reason why she lended an insistent hand with the festival's preparations. But despite the fact this event could be seen as a long-needed break from their duties and another way to bond even further with their beloved Lady, tonight it served as a mere cover for their special plans.

 _Everything will be fine._

Leo sighed again and remained still on the stool until an assistant came into the tent, announcing that it was time for him to stand before the judges with his partner. The foot-soldier slowly rose from his seat and walked out of the makeshift dressing room, silently following the slender teenager. Ten minutes later his non-existent eyes fell upon a coffee-haired woman dressed in an emerald green chiffon cocktail dress standing across from him with a nervous frown on her face. He bit his lip. Erin had no idea how cute she looked with that expression. However, when his gaze fell upon a ring on her right hand, a befuddled frown stretched across his mouth. The band was sliver and the sapphire stone had the engraving of an ocelot. It looked...familiar.

 _But where I have seen it?_

He inhaled another deep breath before he turned to the panel of judges, listening to the faceless emcee as the competition's rules were explained to the audience including the scoring method. There were five people and could reward each pair up to twenty points; whoever scored the highest evaluation would be the winner. But it was just not about showing good footwork. Dancing was nothing without passion.

 _Everything will be fine._ Those words repeated inside Leo's mind again and disappeared just as quickly as the small orchestra beneath the judging panel began to play lively music. It was time to commence his greatest performance upon this stage. And to declare a proclamation of 'war' for his Little Moon against the Role Holders.

With a subtle smirk he walked towards Erin and met her in the middle, coiling his gloved hands around her lithe frame before starting a simple box move. He then took a step back and guided the flustered Outsider across the floor while at the same time giving her physical hints on when to change direction, quicken her pace, slow down, and pause before crossing her feet. She twisted herself to his side while trying keep up with Leo's pace.

"Am I doing all right?" The college graduate whispered softly as she leaned against her partner, pressing her sternum slightly forward before putting more weight on the balls of her feet. Once she was close enough to weave a hand through his inky locks Erin began to perform a _punteo,_ tapping on the point of her foot and then twisting it to perform the step a second time. Leo answered her question with a sunny grin.

"We're supposed to be having fun Erin, not thinking about our feet." He said, shivering slightly when the foot-soldier felt his partner rest her cheek against his shoulder for a brief moment and then on his heaving chest. Anticipation thrummed in his veins as he watched Erin pull away from him and then come back to coil a leg around his hip. The pair were dancing an accelerated version of the tango called _miloga,_ though the proper name for it would be _miloga brava_. Given to the advanced steps in this dance, Leo had made sure they practiced at any and every time change Erin had off from work so that their feet could reflect a perfect synchronization.

As the two of them continued to glide across the wooden floor in front of the flabbergasted audience, various emotions began to emit from their bodies and affect them in turn.

Excitement.

Anxiety.

Adoration.

Passion.

And under the audience's intense gaze as well being in such proximity of such a fine dancing partner Leo became even more daring as he pulled Erin to him again. A small shudder crawled down his spine as he pressed their clothed chests against each other, briefly relishing the heat emitting from the Outsider's petite frame.

But while the young man was pleased to see his student's hard work being paid off on this stage, he had not forgotten his other objective. When Leo was required to dip Erin's lithe frame towards the ground, he made sure that the March Hare would see it. The foot-soldier took small joy in seeing that dark frown on the bastard's face. Elliot abandoned his _querida_ when she needed protection the most. The Role Holder did not deserve to stand by her side and shield the Outsider from the Madness. Or the dangers that lurked around every corner in Wonderland.

With a sudden crescendo in the music, he twirled Erin and pressed her back against his chest once more before he firmly ran his gloved fingertips over the subtle curves the coffee-haired woman possessed.

 _I will protect her._ Leo thought vehemently as he pulled Erin to his chest again for a brief second and separated from her to perform another quick twirl. _I will protect her from anything that could and will harm Erin Oswald. That is the duty that the Berceuse has given me!_ Before his fierce thoughts could heighten any further through the _miloga_ , he heard a disembodied voice pulsed in his mind through a very tiny communicator discreetly lodged in his right ear.

 **"It is time to commence Operation Sonata. Team A, retain your positions after the machine has been activated. Team B will stand by until further orders are given. You have your orders. Proceed."**

Leo's grin widened further at his Lady's command and dramatically gathered Erin in his arms once again by the waist, her bare leg resting on his hip just as the last note to their song concluded. But before the audience could lift their hands to clap for them, a bolt of blue thunder rolled across the deafening silence, followed by lightening as Wonderland's skies suddenly began to become distorted and unstable. Within seconds there a black hole hovered Clover Country, frightening the denizens even further as darkness started to drift towards the town from the Clock Tower's massive shadow at a slow and steady gait.

 _Everything will be fine. I just need to get Erin to safety and-_

" **My Lady, we're trying to stabilize the portal between Clover and Diamond, but there is too much excess energy flowing from both countries!** " The ticking in Leo's chest froze at the panicked voice on his communicator. Frederico Bencivenni. An expert in tactical support and intelligence gathering. He taught classes in his spare time and even took Leo aside when he was struggling with a certain grappling technique.

 _W-What?_

Another voice soon boomed in the foot soldier's ear. Antoinette Legard. Head of the strategic unit and retired combat medic. She taught everything Leo needed to know about first aid on the battlefield, despite being a subversive bitch.

 **"None of the relics in our possession are able to handle the large concentration of energy! What are your orders, Berceuse? If we don't figure out what the hell's going on here soon then they'll be more than just a half dozen dead bodies to bury...My Lady? Lady A?"**

 _WhatisgoingonIthoughteverthingwas_ -!

The Berceuse's voice soon came through the communicator, but it was strained with distress. **"I heard you the first time. I will divert the flow for as long as I can. Find out what is damaged or missing ASAP. You have your orders. I'm heading to the site now**. **"**

Leo heard both of his superiors solemnly answered their Lady before Frederico mentioned that the Knave was closing in at the rendezvous point where Julius Monrey and the staff from Clover Tower were currently located. Antoinette confirmed that the shots being fired from the west belonged to the Hatter Family. The Cheshire Cat had just been reported been seen in the southern area of the town, but there have been no sightings of either Mary Gowland or the Dormouse. Their men would try to keep on an eye what was happening with the Role Holders while they tried to discover what was causing the operation to falter.

Lady A responded. **"Forces that belonged to the Queen of Hearts are retreating to their respective domain, but remain alert in case the Role Holders would try to close in on us. Especially on the Hatter Family. I just received information that Alice Liddell has gone missing and are in pursuit. Good luck. Over and out."** The senior Lullaby operatives returned the sentiment before signing off from the intel feed with a loud 'click'.

When the noise in his communicator became static, the foot soldier immediately knew that there was no time to waste. He had to get Erin and himself out of here. And quickly. When Leo swiveled his head from left to right looking for an escape route amongst the terrified townspeople, A ear-piercing roar echoed from above. He looked up and saw a massive sphere of darkness that was still being drained from the Clock Tower. Its quivering form unsteadily moved from side to side for a few seconds until it dove towards the stage, splintering against the wooden floor into large chunks that were sent flying across the area.

Towering over the couple with a slender eleven-foot frame made from silver fur and electric blue irises that were slitted was a two-tailed wolf. Its obsidian claws dug into what remained of the decimated stage, leaking a black ooze-like substance that rapidly rotted the wood beneath them. When its gaze fell upon them the creature smiled, revealing rows of white teeth that glistened with the same oily liquid. Leo could feel the ticking in his clock quicken as horrified realization stretched across his paling face.

This was the Bandersnatch. A Frumius creature fueled by its desire for carnage and appetite for afterimages; it could easily devouring seven of them with its massive jaws, and is said to have the ability to grant the aforementioned 'ghost' its 'true death' whose clock had been destroyed. It had no territory but preferred a nomadic lifestyle that included hunting. The Bandersnatch was the type of monster that parents told their children to keep them out of trouble.

Despite the fact that there had been no reported sightings of the Bandersnatch for almost two hundred time changes after the demise of Spades, the foot-soldier had heard through the Lullaby's grapevine that the Berceuse had made contact with the beast in that Country. But now making eye contact with it for the first time in his life as 'Leo' made the bloke realize just how intimidating the prescence of the Bandersnatch truly was.

While instinctively praising Lady A in his rattled mind as well praying for her support in this dire situation, Leo leaned forward and whispered softly in Erin's hair but loud enough for the stiffened Outsider to hear him. It took almost all of his strength to not stutter. " _Querida_ , we need to get away from here. Follow me and do what I do. Move slowly...and whatever might happen, you must not under any circumstances look at its eyes." He had no idea why the Bandersnatch possessed this unique trait upon briefly realizing it moments ago, but it bothered him. A lot.

"..."

Erin did not utter a single word and remained motionless in Leo's arms as the confused faceless called out to her again, only to be trampled by a panicked civilian seconds later. The impact caused the grip on her frame to loosen. The Outsider remained still for another moment until she began to walk towards the Bandersnatch, yet there was no change in either her straightened posture or calm stride as her pearl-colored heels lightly tapped against the floor and Leo struggled to push the faceless woman off him. When he finally looked up, the raven-haired man saw Erin standing in front of the beast.

It growled menacingly at the Outsider, arching its massive frame into an offensive position and positioned to strike if necessary. But the threatening noises did not phase Erin. Instead, she lifted a bone-white fist in the air and raised it towards the creature's snout.

Jackal-shaped ears perked at the gesture and the Bandersnatch blinked warily before slowly leaning forward to sniff the appendage. Once. Twice. Three times. He released another growl, but it was much softer than earlier. The response for some reason prompted Erin to unclench her fist and stepped closer to stroke the fur on the Bandersnatch's chest while her other hand caressed his cheek. As if this massive wolf was not a bloodthirsty legend of Wonderland, but instead a puppy that had a sudden growth spurt in its adolescent stage.

A cold sweat trickled down Leo's back as disbelieved shock continued to shake his quivering frame at the sight his non-existent eyes witnessed. Not even for an instant did he stop fearing for the Outsider's safety. He called out to her again, this time in a hoarse and terrified voice. "ERIN!"

CRACK!

The foot-soldier winced as he felt another pulse of energy surge through the skies, most likely caused by a sudden increase in pressure from the unstable portal above them. In turn, it created a gust of wind that swung across the stage. Leo was able to stand on his feet when it briefly assaulted him, but it soon revealed why Erin did not hear him as the coffee-haired bangs were lifted from her stony face. Her vibrant emerald-green orbs were lifeless. The Madness had taken possession of the Outsider.

With a smile that was both calm and chilling, Erin blinked owlishly at the Bandersnatch before she stroked its fur again. "Good morning, Mister. It took you long enough to come here. I hope you know that there are repercussions for being late to a tea party." The Bandersnatch simply grinned down at the Outsider and nodded.

"Of course. And good morning to you as well."

Leo could only stare the spectacle in horrid realization. An Outsider influenced by the Madness. The Bandersnatch was summoned and could freely speak as any other sentient life form in Wonderland. Even Lady A was stepping out of the shadows to see what was going on, risking herself to be exposed when there were Role Holders running amok in this chaos. Something had _definitely_ gone wrong with Operation Sonata.

* * *

Well, here we are. Everything that has transpired in _Dark Chocolate_ has finally led to this royally screwed up situation. But there is more going on than meets the eye, so please be prepared for more twists and turns that will be happening! For a visual reference of the Bandersnatch, I used the character named Moro from a well-known animated film called _Princess Mononoke_.

Furthermore, the holiday that is used as the backdrop for the Spring Festival is based on none other than the Mexican **Dia de los Muertos** , or Day of the Dead. In Aria's world and according to Latin America culture, the Day of the Dead is a time when all of the countries become unified despite the fact that there are various ways to celebrate it. There is no better way to welcome Death as a beloved companion in life with friends and family than the Day of the Dead.

And that holiday actually begins today, November 1.

Furthermore I would like to thank _Momochan77_ , _snm1_ , _LucianKnight_ , _Virun_ , _Big Ham_ , _ChickenAtSchool_ , _Kittycat0521_ , _sebasu_ and the two _Guests_ for not only taking the time to read and review the last chapter, but being patient with the publication of this one as well everyone else who has dropped by to take a look at _Dark Chocolate_! See you soon and good luck to the readers who have upcoming semester exams as well other projects occurring in their respective schools! See you soon!

Allon-sy!


	12. Chapter Twelve

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice** and **Doctor Who**. Some of the elements in the story have been incorporated belong to chaos-dark-lord but I have received permission to use them from her works _Wonderful Wonderful Science_ and its sequel _Wonderful Wonderful Science: Diamond Dust_ due to the fact that we are co-writers in this project. Furthermore, the song that is used in this chapter belongs to the creator of **Silent Hill** franchise and its respective gaming company, Keiichiro Toyama and Konami Digital Entertainment.

Geronimo!

* * *

Erin felt numb. She could not move or even breathe calmly. It was almost as if there was an unknown miasma was coiling around her body, squeezing and breaking through the barriers that shielded around her subconscious. Suddenly, her mind was plagued by thoughts of sadness, forcefully revealing a truth she had desperately tried to conceal from the world. She was alone; both in the dimension she originated from, and in Wonderland. But even when the muscles in her jaw did not twitch for a single second, the young woman had a feeling that this...creature knew what she was thinking. It talked, certainly, yet in a cryptic tone eerily similar to Aria's. _Lady A...The Berceuse...where is she?_

"What's wrong?" A deep voice asked, shattering the uncomfortable silence between them even though the screams of panicked townspeople echoed in her eardrums. "A penny for your thoughts?" The young woman blinked once, then twice until a few seconds later, her mouth began to operate against her will and answered the colossal animal.

"I am...so tired. I think...I want to be with somebody."

Electric-blue irises blinked once, then twice before it stared down at the wavy-haired Outsider with an inquisitive expression smeared across its furred face. Then the back of the creature's throat began to rumble from a series of soft grunts, almost similar to chuckling. Bright green orbs darkened slightly. Was it...laughing at her?

"Is that all you're worried about? Being left all alone with no one beside you? It amazes me how humans are so concerned about every little thing that is going on around them that they still struggle with their basic needs. How lucky for me to be free of such troubles." The Frumious Beast raised its head slightly, nuzzling against Erin's flushed cheek. "The answer is quite simple, little one. Get a proper mate to fill the desires of your beating heart."

"A...mate?"

It nodded. "Indeed. A mate will be your companion, to protect and provide anything you may or will need throughout your life. The highly recommended ones are referred as an Alpha. But their opposite, an Omega, provides something equally important: a pillar of strength. Without support, an Alpha will easily crumble. Just as a bond will if you are not careful with your selection. It is only by the election of a foreigner that an Alpha can be provided, but it is the Outsider who ultimately decides what she really needs, including her wish to even become an Alpha from an Omega."

"Is it really that simple though, Mister?" Erin murmured softly, her response muffled slightly from nuzzling into the velvet-like silver fur. The pelt may look like elongated needles that could pierce almost anything at first, touching proved to be quote the contrary; it was very soft, almost like a feather. "To chose someone that I desire when this whole place is programmed to be nothing more than a Game?"

"Well, isn't someone quite the optimist~?"

BANG!

A loud gunshot suddenly echoed across the inky skies, prompting the Bandersnatch to quickly wrap his two tails around Erin, the pelt hardening to a metallic-like material that acted as a shield to deflect the bullet aimed at the foreigner. He waited a few seconds until it was deemed safe to lift the appendage just a few inches away from the young woman, baring his fangs at who dared to interrupt him.

Even amongst the chaos as it continued burned around the stage, the Frumius Beast knew the tell-tale sign that someone had taken aim at their life. But he would not let that happen. Not after he had come this far.

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

Erin's green orbs blinked owlishly at the wetness on her cheek and raised a hand to touch it. When she pulled her palm away, there were was a few specks of crimson on her fingertips.

Electric blue orbs narrowed slightly at the blood that began to trickle down the side of Erin's face before till they fell upon an armed orange-haired bloke with rabbit ears that stood on the edge of the stage. The Bandersnatch growled, raising his split tail even higher so as to protect the small human from more physical harm. If he had not acted quickly as he did just now, then this Outsider would have died instantly.

The Frumius Beast leaned forward and gave Erin a quick lick on her cheek. He released a low grunt of satisfaction as he watched the wound disappear. "Well, my dear. It appears we have an uninvited guest. And one that would not hesitate to fire a bullet in the middle of a conversation. How rude." He then turned his frigid gaze momentarily upon a well-dressed faceless before retracting his attention onto the Role Holder next to him. For a split second, the Bandersnatch could see a musical tattoo visible through the opened shirt of the man.

"But I suppose that's part of your charm, isn't it March Hare? Despite how drastically different each Role Holder is in this country are so different, the one trait they all seem to have in common is be an inconvenience to Outsiders."

Elliot snorted. "Shut the hell up. I don't know what you are or why you're here, but my main priority is Erin. Give her to me and I might let you leave this place with only three bullets in your damned body." He said, pulling back the safety of his gun with a calloused thumb. Although he really had no idea what was going on, the Role Holder could sense something...was wrong with this animal. The kind of wrong that emitted from whatever came out of that icy coffin so long ago.

But he could not accept that. Not until there was more proof instead of his gut instinct.

The livid expression on the wolf's face darkened at the response he received. "You dare think that someone of your ilk has the audacity to threaten me, a Frumious Beast, or measure up to the power I possess? The power embedded in me by the overseer of changes?!" He snarled viciously at the implied impudence. "Not only do you threaten my life, but also that of an Outsider who wants nothing to do with the Game? Things have changed so much since I was last here. However, things will not go your way, no matter how far you'll sink to make have this child as your own Omega. It is the Outsider who decides the outcome of the Game; we have rules for a reason, March Hare. Whether we like it. Or not."

The Bandersnatch swiveled his attention back to Erin, the texture of his tails reverted back to softness once more upon making contact with her cheek. Suddenly, the stage was surrounded by a bright light that disappeared as quickly as it came. Hovering between the enormous animal and the Outsider was a silver blade with an elegantly twisted wooden handle, its sides embedded with intricate floral patterns.

"The Vorpal Blade is swift and keen, and always to be of service to an Outsider," The Frumius Beast murmured softly. "But be wise to not use your entire existence on it, for there is still much work for you to do in this world." He warned, and was refrained from speaking further by a fast-paced music that began to blare through the night-air, followed by a melodious voice. His jackal-shaped ears perked up and began to lightly wave his remaining tail from side to side.

 _ **In your mind's eye lives a memory hard to find,**_

 _ **Blinded by sorrow.**_

 _ **And her cold voice sings a melody, hear her sing:**_

 _ **"Hell Frozen Rain Falls Down".**_

A small whimper emitted in the back of his throat as the Bandersnatch began to survey the area. His electric-blue eyes caught the sight of an adjacent speaker, but even he could not tell where the sound was coming from. All he knew was that it had to her. The woman he had been aching to see ever since his imprisonment in the Country of Spades. The woman that could change completely Wonderland and no Role Holder would be none the wiser.

 _ **She can't hear your voice.**_

 _ **She can't hear you call,**_

 _ **You have burned your choice.**_

 _ **If you're here, can you prove you're really here?**_

The Frumius Beast stole a quick glance at Erin. "It seems that there is a matter...I need to personally attend to. Do you think you can keep these gentleman busy for me until I come back, my dear?" He asked, gesturing his head back to the shell-shocked men at the edge of the stage.

 ** _There is a moment in time_**

 ** _When all the cards that you've played divide_**

 ** _You feel the temperature dive_**

 ** _And all your demons inside come crashing through._**

Instead of giving him a verbal response, Erin just blinked and grabbed the sword by its handle. When she craned her head to look up at the furred animal, she noticed for the first time that there was a musical tattoo etched on the side of his neck; one that the young woman had never seen before. A comma sitting next to a semicolon. But...what was it called?

Meanwhile, the music continued to circulate throughout the town as Aria's voice joined several women in the background, escalated and adding in different areas of the melancholy song.

 ** _In your mind's eye lives a memory hard to find,_**

 ** _Blinded by sorrow._**

 ** _And a strange voice sings a melody,_**

 ** _Hear it sing: "Hell Frozen Rain Falls Down"._**

The Bandersnatch gave her a shit-eating grin filled with razor sharp teeth, black ooze trickling from its claws staining and corrupting the wooden platform beneath them. Before Erin could utter another word to him, he vanished from her sight and the men who stood just several feet away.

 _ **Everything is wrong.**_

 _ **This is not my home, is it?**_

 _ **Do I know your face?**_

 _ **Does my mind wish to forget?**_

xDCx

If he possessed any distinguished features like the Role Holders, Leo was certain that Elliot March would be buried six feet under. Especially after what the stunt he just pulled on his _querida._

"What the hell do you thinking you're doing?! You could have killed Erin!" The foot soldier roared. In all honesty, he could care less what happened to this selfish son of a bitch once this entire mess had been cleaned up. He just wanted to know. Why did the March Hare aim his gun at an Outsider? Why did that beast..the _Bandersnatch_ protect Erin when it could have killed and absorbed her mana?! What was going on?!

 ** _A toast to lonely souls,_**

 ** _Who never could take control of life._**

 ** _And all the missing we love_**

 ** _I hope the darkness they find will give them light._**

 ** _In your mind's eye lives a memory hard to find,_**

 ** _Blinded by sorrow._**

 ** _And her cold voice sings a melody, hear her sing:_**

 ** _"Hell Frozen Rain Falls Down"._**

Hardened violet orbs did not waver their attention from Erin or the weapon that was in her hands. "The Outsider is not herself at the moment. The scent of Madness is practically radiating from her body. That's why I tried to inflict a non-fatal wound on her. So she would be out of commission and taken away from here, but that damned monster deflected the bullet. _That's_ why I did it, card." Elliot then turned to the owner of the voice. To his surprise, it was the same one who saved the fourth foreigner from a shooting in the town not too long ago.

 _ **Our safe hearts feeling dangerous,**_

 _ **Missing truth frozen in lies.**_

 _ **Is your family just a memory?**_

 _ **Once again, Hell Frozen Rain falls down.**_

The orange-haired man stared at Leo for less than a second before sighing heavily. "As much as it pains me to say this...I'd like to propose an alliance. No, you better damn well let me finish or else I'll change my mind." Elliot snarled, effectively silencing the faceless whose expression resembled a gaping fish. He turned back to the still Outsider. "That...beast may as well be the key to solving this clusterfuck, on top of being a huge threat to not just the Hatter Family, but also to Wonderland. And...I don't think even a Role Holder could fight this monster and try to save Erin at the same time."

 _ **Of all these pieces of broken dreams,**_

 _ **This one that scares and confuses me,**_

 _ **If all these things that you say are true**_

 _ **You should be someone I always knew.**_

The lead vocalist in this song unnerved Elliot. He had heard this voice...but from where? Then it clicked. A dark ritual held in an underground cathedral. A monstrosity waking up form a fitful slumber inside an icy casket. This voice...it definitely belonged to that _thing_.

However, that was not only thing he could detect in the air. There was something else. It was coming from this useless cad who didn't deserve to stand next to him, yet the faceless' strength made him stand out from the other insects at Wonderland's disposal. The prick definitely played a part in this situation. And if using this card had something that he could use to secure Erin, then Elliot would even swallow his pride to claim what should be rightfully _his_.

The March Hare sneered at the faceless with obvious disgust as he addressed the card again. "Listen up, asshole. Alice went missing earlier and she was acting just as strange as Erin is right now, but the Madness affecting them isn't theirs. It's something else. If we don't do something soon, then they'll be lost to us for good."

 _ **In your mind's eye lives a memory.**_

 _ **Hard to find, blinded by pain.**_

 _ **And your father sings a melody,**_

 _ **Hear him sing: "Hell Frozen Rain".**_

Leo returned the loathed expression wholeheartedly, the gears in his mind turning at the Role Holders' words. He knew that Erin was not mad. He could feel it. As well as the mana that threatened to suffocate him if he so much as took another breath. Even though the motive behind this 'alliance' was quite to obvious to him, the well-dressed foot soldier knew that time and options were quickly running out. His family needed him. And in accordance to the Lady's creed, he cannot compromise the Lullaby. Regardless of what the circumstances, regardless of who it is...

SEARCH AND DESTROY.

With a heavy grunt, he slowly rose from the stage and pulled out his bowie knife. His eyeless face made contact with bright green ones before Leo whispered softly, a remorseful frown tugging the corners of his mouth.

"Forgive me, _querida mia_." The demoted officer then he turned to Elliot. "So, what is your plan of attack?"

xDCx

In the midst of the discord that continued to wash over Wonderland, a well known bar called _A Weary Flamingo_ was closed to celebrate the festivities. However, beneath its modest Spanish Colonial architecture was a fully functional theater. The lights were on, people muttering amongst themselves as they tuned their instruments in the orchestra pit. Standing in the center of it all and providing verbal instructions to everyone within the vicinity was none other than its owner Ava.

Unfortunately, tonight this impromptu concert that she was preparing would be not targeted towards the town's denizens, but instead to fix a problem that could put Operation Sonata in a rather unpleasant bind. And the Berceuse personally wanted to see what could have caused this perfectly-laid out plan to have a monkey wrench; even now she stood amongst her loyal subjects,the lovely burlesque dress that had been gifted to Aria by one of their allies transformed to the trademark armor and scaled shadows that emphasized the god-like grace she possessed. To the bartender, it was truly a shame to see that lovely burlesque dress disappear as soon as her Lady had gotten word about the situation.

As she closely oversaw the preparations, Ava's mind wandered back to the time after Erin Oswald had left the Lullaby headquarters with her new bodyguard. While she completely trusted the Lady's judgement in any situation the bartender could not help but ask why. Why out of all the qualified faceless who worked within their organization, did the Berceuse select Leo to watch over the fourth Outsider?

The Lady had responded with these words: It was within the nature of a scientist to endlessly question their surroundings and test theories until favorable results and knowledge were gained from constant experimentation. But upon being informed on the events of what exactly happened _that day_ , Aria knew it would only be a matter of time before the Role Holders interfered with her organization's affairs again.

As did Ava. And the rest of their family.

This realization gave the Berceuse more information on their enemies, and the drive to shift their entire focus on both the growth of the Lullaby and improve this world. To change its central rules without anyone else knowing, except maybe Erin Oswald. If she survived long enough in this dimension to witness the Red Dawn, a plan to reduce the influence of all Role Holders within Wonderland. But the bartender knew with some reluctance that was hardly a concern to Aria. Her debt to the fourth Outsider had been settled from the moment Erin had walked out of the office.

"Ava? Is everything proceeding according to plan?" A robotic voice said, immediately pulling the buxom faceless out of her reverie and hastily retained the professionalism of a Lullaby soldier. "Yes. We have done as you have asked and assembled here to divert the flow between both this country and Diamond. The conductor awaits further instructions from you."

The mercenary nodded. "Good. Are you feeling well?"

"...No, My Lady."

"Explain your symptoms. Leave no detail out."

Ava had the decency to look ashamed and turned away, fiddling with the twin pistols in her gloved hands. "I-I feel restless and eager to be of use. It's as if I'm absorbing all of the wild _mana_ that's circulating in the air like a vacuum and I can't stop. Nor do I want to." The Berceuse hummed thoughtfully before she nodded again.

"Then it would be wise to stay here and not venture outside since my _mana_ will be able to handle your body's demands, Winxy Pistol. Or, that is what I would like to say, if not for these circumstances." Olive-green irises were immediately evolved by a circle of red as a large hound appeared from the shadows, pouncing on the Berceuse and melting into the darkness of her armor. Aria then raised her forearm to check the screen on the suit before she connected to the comms network and provided intel to her _familglia_.

"Forces that belonged to the Queen of Hearts are retreating to their respective domain, but remain alert in case the Role Holders would try to close in on us. Especially on the Hatter Family. I just received information that Alice Liddell has gone missing and they are in pursuit of her. The Bandersnatch has disappeared from the town center. Erin Oswald has become influenced by the Madness. Repeat. The Frumious Beast called the Bandersnatch is no longer within our sight and the fourth Outsider has been affected by the fluctuating energy. Proceed with caution. Good luck. Over and out."

Once she had disconnected the earpiece, Ava watched in fascination as the Berceuse extended her hand towards the ground. Within seconds a jackal-like creature was formed by her feet, its lean form indicating the swiftness it possessed. The Lady's eyes changed to bright blue and she began to sing, indicating to the soldiers and Ava that she was passing information to Aegis. As quickly as the avatar had appeared, it vanished to accomplish the mission issued by its mistress.

As a heartfelt melody continued to vibrate across the concert hall, another shadow appeared by Ava's side, a small tablet in its mouth. Even though Aria was singing, the bartender could hear a disembodied voice after she took the device from the familiar.

"I have gained information on the whereabouts of the piece that is missing, but I cannot afford to send more soldiers to the same vicinity without raising more alarm to the Role Holders. It is somewhere in the festival coordinates are on the map. Find it and return here. That is your order. I am trusting you with our lives, Ava. You **cannot** allow this mission to end in failure."

The faceless woman swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at the blinking star on the screen and looked up at the Berceuse. "It shall be done, my Lady." Ava said firmly and walked off the stage with the tablet, mentally preparing herself for what was to about to happen. Once she immersed herself in the outside world, the hunt immediately commenced.

After slithering past frightened civilians and narrowly avoiding a confrontation with a few Role Holders, Ava reached her destination: a dressing room for the band. Sitting outside its door was the jackal-like creature again. Upon entering the modestly decorated space, she found the flux machine that the Lullaby had prepared several time changes ago to the opening ceremony of the Spring Festival, hidden behind a fake wardrobe. A shudder crawled down her spine as the _mana_ continued rapidly to flow from it and partly pour into her body, and she knew why. There was something missing.

Quickly brushing her gloved fingers over it, Ava soon found a compartment at its base molded to fit a ring with the insignia of an ocelot. She immediately linked her earpiece to the comms.

"All available operatives. The missing piece is the flow stabilizer in control point D-3. It looks like a sapphire ring, sterling silver, with an ocelot carved on its surface. Find it and bring it to D-3. Repeat. Find the sapphire ring that has an ocelot and bring it to section D-3. Units four and seven, your sole responsibility is to protect the musicians. If anything should happen, the main squadron and myself will protect the Lady while the train line starts gathering _mana_! Try to keep connecting with our forces in Diamond! The line might burn away but it's still worth a shot!"

xDCx

While the militia back in the hidden concert hall had received Ava's report through their communication network, their attention and weapons were focused on a young man that slipped past the heavy security set up around _A Weary Flamingo._ He stood close to the Berceuse on the stage, with only an enormous sabertooth Aria had conjured from the darkness around them to act as a barrier.

"Don't shoot."

Those were the orders given to them by their beloved leader through their devices, even though she continued flawlessly to follow the conductor's baton through another chilling melody. Yet when they dutifully obeyed Aria, their ire towards the intruder increased as he stood tall at the disembodied words with a smug grin stretched across pale lips.

The bulging muscles that were shamelessly exposed to the facility spoke volumes of his physical prowess from an opened crimson jacket. Poking out from the aforementioned clothing was a bushy, silver-colored tail that matched the intruder's hair color as well as texture of his mid-back mane. His most distinguishing characteristics were slitted blue orbs and furry, jackal-shaped ears that perched on top of his head.

He smiled happily and wagged his tail at the mercenary, ignoring her protective cards. "It's nice to see you too, Bos- I mean Aria~! We missed you _so_ much. In Spades, that is. And we want you back."

* * *

There we have it. The Bandersnatch has made his appearance to Aria and her organization while things happening outside are not that wonderful. The human form of the Furmious Beast is based on Fenrich, a character from a game called **_Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten_**.

After spending more time on the road to work than being at home, the twelfth installment in this story has been updated! I would like to thank _Momochan77_ , _snm1_ , _Quiet Harmony-chan_ , _Virun_ , _Angelic Trinity_ , _ChickenAtSchool_ , _Allora27701_ , _sebasu_ and the three _Guests_ for not only taking the time to read and review the last chapter, but for being patient with the publication of this one as well everyone else who has dropped by to take a look and support _Dark Chocolate_ with feedback, favoriting, or following!

These last few months have not been easy, I am hopeful that things will get better as we welcome the year 2016 with a special Happy New Years greeting from _chaos-dark-lord_!

Allon-sy!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice** and **Doctor Who**. Some of the elements in the story have been incorporated belong to _chaos-dark-lord_ but I have received permission to use them from _Wonderful Wonderful Science_ and its sequel _Wonderful Wonderful Science: Diamond Dust_. There are also references from the M-rated one shots she has published, and are canon in this story.

Geronimo!

* * *

The theater suddenly became silent from the audacity behind the intruder's cryptic words. The only sound breaking the silence was the echoing of Aria's mechanical and disembodied voice, coming from the surrounding shadows as she kept on singing her tune.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The Bandersnatch blinked in surprise at the foreigner before he started to rock on his heels, grinning mischievously.

You mean you don't know?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, running a clawed hand to satisfy a small itch on his chin. "The Game is over. Well, to be more specific, your original Game is over and it was reset to start a new one. Has been for a while. It'll just reset and then once it's over again, then goes back to the beginning. Your vial will keep refilling again and again so it can be used. " The Bandersnatch then raised his index finger and scratched the base of one fluffy, wolven ear. "You will always be an Outsider, but in exchange for never receiving a clock yet being another part of Wonderland, a special one-time employment opportunity from the management itself is on the table: become the Puppetmaster. Normally there are always twelve players per Game, twelve Role Holders that have power and influence. You know that, right~?" The silver-haired male chuckled in amusement.

However, Aria was not entertained by his camaraderie, despite the fact that he gave her an inkling that she knew his presence...but where from, she did not know. She addressed him again in a monotone voice. "Get to the point."

He sighed dramatically. "I'm getting there, boss~!" The Bandersnatch continued his spiel, wagging a finger from left to right as he lazily paced on the stage. "Anyway, from what I am able to say as a Frumious Beast, being the Puppetmaster includes overseeing and being responsible for an endless cycle of reformation and change throughout each country, wherever it is needed. A constant variable in the Game even without an Outsider." He stopped walking and twirled in a circle with his arms raised in the air, as if to embrace the world around him.

"But the best part of it all is that you will never die from anything here~! You won't leave us sad and alone again!" The intruder turned his attention back to Aria with a devious smirk. "Your new job will be similar to the one that Joker has, except that you will have no restraints on the choices that will be made in the near future to reprogram this dimension." He curled a finger under his chin and nodded to himself. "Though the more I think about, it's just continuing what you are already doing here. You have already proved to be capable in that particular aspect when you reformed us Frumious Beasts and reprogrammed Spades, allowing the country to recover from its tragic demise~!"

The Berceuse's offensive stance immediately stilled, her eyes narrowing and her body tensing. Blood red flashed on her irises. "...What do you mean by 'never die'?" Aria growled

"You didn't know that either?! I'm shocked!" The Frumious Beast placed a hand over his clock. "But worry not. We know. Your time was frozen by the Clockmaster, forever stuck in your current point due to the contract you have with him. You are needed alive and young. Your duty is so important and you are so unique to Wonderland that it can't be passed on. "

Once the Bandersnatch finished his spiel with a dramatic flair, a thick cloud of tension quickly surrounded the concert hall, followed by awed whispers that could be heard among the faceless cards. Before the Berceuse could slice it with her monotone voice, an annoyingly cheerful male voice beat Aria to it.

"My, my. I was wondering why Julius looked pale as a sheet when I saw him earlier. Now I know~!"

The Bandersnatch and the Berceuse turned their attention to the front entrance and saw none other than the Knave of Hearts standing there, an easy-going smile stretched across his face even with more than a hundred guns from startled Lullaby soldiers pointed at him. But none of it startled Ace as he directly addressed the Outsider.

"Aria. That's your name, right? Whatever were you thinking, dragging my friend in this clusterfuck of a mess when he has other things to worry about~? You're about to know first-hand that if you mess with the Clockmaker," Ruby-colored orbs darkened with unadulterated bloodlust. "You screw with his knight in shining armor~!"

"Long time no see, Ace. I hoped I'd never speak with any of the Role Holders again." Olive-green orbs remained void of emotion as a mist of darkness began to wrap itself around the mercenary. " And to be blunt, the Holders were the ones that fucked with me. Including you. Or would the title of Executioner be a fitting title to call you instead of the Knave of Hearts? You aren't wearing any shining armor after all." Aria asked nonchalantly, disdain slipping in her words. "Messing in other's affairs is not knightly, but have you ever being so? You have never been able to protect anyone, do you?" Her voice was cold, mechanical and calculatingly mocking. "What happened between myself and Julius was no more than a contract that only required the slightest bit of persuasion on his part, which is none of your business but you can ask him. That is, if you get out of this place alive. And if my time is indeed frozen, then he might not survive my wrath either."

While Aria remained nonplussed by the murderous gaze thrown at her by Ace, the Bandersnatch saw it and the subtle insult from the Role Holder as a grave offense. His ears went back against his head and a deep growl emerged from the depths of his throat as his handsome face twisted into a maniacal, angry scowl. He then slowly sauntered off the stage and towards the Knave like a deadly predator on the prowl.

"I wholeheartedly agree with my dear game designer that you will not be able to leave here in one piece. And what makes you think that a Role Holder will get to lay a finger on her when I am here? I, The Bandersnatch, can easily snap your head from your neck with a meager bite?" The Frumious Beast spat in utmost contempt towards the brown-haired man.

Ace simply chuckled and casually drew his sword from a hip holster. "Well~! It looks like I'll get to have some fun at the Spring Festival, after all! I've never fought with a flea-bitten mongrel before~!"

"Then you're in for quite the dog fight." The Bandersnatch threw his head back and released a maniacal howling laughter that echoed across the theater before flexing his hands, the harmless nails extending to razor-sharp talons that oozed a black poison while his teeth became sharpened fangs. "You might be strong in comparison to the others on this side of the mirror, Executioner, but no Role Holder worth his salt can rival the speed that I possess. No Snark, and _certainly not you_!"

From her spot on the stage Aria watched with mild interest as the two intruders ran towards each other. With her shadows in place and the traps set, she had made the necessary preparations for this confrontation since the mercenary did not trust the Bandersnatch's words, yet was willing to take any chance he presented to kill Ace. That would be one less thing for the Berceuse to worry about in the near future, especially if the Knave of Hearts decided to go berserk and kill her comrades here. But more importantly, why did the Bandersnatch address her as a boss? And who was the 'us' that she left 'sad and alone'?

However, the olive-green orbs suddenly became a mosaic shade as she received an urgent transmission from Aegis; a status report that changed almost the entirety of her carefully laid-out plans.

According to her avatar, he had found the missing piece to Operation Sonata and the mana flow between both Clover and Diamond countries were starting to stabilize. Even Aria could feel it from her underground position. She stopped singing and began recalculating. This meant that she could now give her undivided attention to the mission at hand. Who cared about a Role Holder or Frumious Beast? Without concrete evidence to back up his testimony, the mercenary did not believe what the silver-haired man said. Puppetmaster? Game designer? Please!

Even if there was something about him that made Aria want to trust the Bandersnatch….somewhat.

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

Aria raised a gloved hand to the side of her ear and connected to her comms, informing the Lullaby soldiers within the area about the current situation. " **El mana se ha estabilizado. Continúen con el plan original e informen de cualquier situación.** (The mana has stabilized. Continue with the original plan and report any situation)."

Once the report had been delivered, she quickly switched to a new transmission that came from a direct channel. It was Ava, with a short summary of the battle in the town square.

xDCx

Elliot leaped to the left side of the cobblestoned street, careful to not loosen his grip on his precious cargo. While he would have preferred to cradle Erin to his chest instead of handling her like a potato sack, this position allowed the March Hare to move quickly through the town and keep one hand near his gun.

He had to admit it: the half-assed teamwork between himself and that Lullaby assassin almost pushed the second-in-command of the Hatter Family to his limit. Even trying to put the mind-controlled Outsider out of commission with a non-lethal wound had been a fucking pain because that damned sword she had been given to that Furious Beast parried every bullet he fired. The Vorpal Blade had played with Erin like a well-trained marionnette just as if it was using them for amusement.

For the moment though, the most important thing was to get out of this place and its chaos, then head back to the Hatter Mansion. Yet despite the fact the troublesome event had ended already, Elliot he could not help but remember in the coercion that he had been forced to acknowledge with in vivid detail, even as his muscular frame continued to weave through the crowds. It replayed in his mind.

 _To the right._

Erin had tried to chop his head.

 _Behind._

The faceless card jumped aside to get into a better position and aim his knife at her shoulder.

 _Fire._

Elliot had tried to create a distraction.

 _Dodge._

Erin had counterattacked.

So had the fight gone on in that particular pattern, and during it, Elliot had seen first person how outrageous the forces of the Lullaby were. It wasn't possible for a lowly card to have that much power! How did he get it?! From the corner of his eye the Role Holder had seen that faceless man struggled to breathe before he shakily stretched out a quivering gloved palm. Darkness slowly rose from his shadow beneath his feet, thin tendrils trembling violently as it stretched towards his arm and coil around the knife he held in his other hand. The foot-soldier was using the same damned technique that the blasted Berceuse had used when she first woke up from the casket! The only difference between now and then was that this man used it more controlled on a way smaller scale, the shadows only covering his arm and the blade.

The March Hare opened his mouth to yell at the asshole over a barrage of bullets being fired towards Erin, but a faceless woman with wheat-colored hair another suddenly appeared on the stage and stood right next to Erin's 'bodyguard'. _Backup_. That was the first thing that came to Elliot's mind.

"Take caution in how that power is being wielded, Vorpal Blade. Or have you already forgotten what the Lady said to us?"

"A-Ava!"

"I want a status report, soldier. Now."

Elliot raised an eyebrow at the authority that she used and barely managed to hear their conversation due to three prominent reasons: he would have lost an ear from a downward stroke by Erin's weapon, there were still too much panicked cries within the area, and the melody coming from all the speakers created a lot of noise. He knew who the voice singing belonged too, and that just made him even more angry and worried. Very little heard from the faceless conversation could be heard, but he did managed to catch some of it.

"Erin is infected with the Madness. It elevated her physical strength and agility, or rather removed any restraint. She is at the level of a soldier that has had fifty time changes of combat experience. That weapon, the real Vorpal Blade acts like a parasite in its recently acquired host; moving to counter any attacks, and exchange deadly blows on its own. She is also in possession of the ring we need for stabilizing the mana flow between the countries."

Then seemingly out of nowhere, a small black cat with jackal-shaped ears appeared between him and the insane Outsider before slyly tripping Erin, causing her to fall head first on the ground.

The faceless woman jumped forward and the creature growled before biting Erin's hand to make her drop the sword. But instead of falling onto the ground with a loud 'klang', the Vorpal Blade transformed into a silver bracelet and curled itself around Erin's wrist. The feline looked at Ava when the woman closed the distance, and she took the chance to remove the ring from Erin's finger. Without hesitation she extended the ring to the strange cat-like creature, and it rapidly ran away while Ava went back the fallen faceless man that has fallen due to exhaustion. The darkness around his knife disappeared without a trace.

"Erin!" Elliot ran towards her and found the fourth Outsider to only be unconscious. He examined her slender frame for wounds but found nothing worse than a few hits, scrapes, and scratches from either himself or that Lullaby soldier. Just as the disturbance in the air vanished as quickly as it had appeared, the March Hare hoisted Erin's unconscious frame on his back. While he was somewhat relieved that the problem….there was still one loose end to tie up. With a grim frown, as the song that vibrated from the speakers stopped in the background, Elliot turned towards the faceless assassin and aimed his gun at the faux Vorpal Blade.

"What are you doing, March Hare? We had a deal." The faceless hissed.

The Role Holder paid no heed as he casually pulled back the safety, addressing his 'partner' in a monotone voice. "That deal is off the table. I'm taking Erin away from here, and from you. She has suffered enough."

"And what is to say that you are not part of the reason why she cannot rest easy in this world?" The Lullaby cohort spat. "Those with 'duties' might think that they can save an Outsider from their grief, but that's not always true! No matter what underhanded methods you use or how hard you run after her, Erin Oswald will never be yours!"

That comment earned the bastard one bullet in the shoulder, and another in the stomach. Elliot would have finished him off if it had not been for the interference of Ava, and her gun being pointed at him.

"I, the Winxy Pistol, am still ready for a fight if that is what you want, March Hare." The faceless replied cooly. " _Unless_ you want to be adventurous and try to fight me and the reinforcements that will arrive in less than three minutes while carrying Erin Oswald in your arms." She then turned to the panting bloke. "Stand down, Leo. You need immediate medical attention."

Elliot gritted his teeth and realized that the damned woman made a good argument; if he stayed here and tried go against more of them, history would just repeat itself. He and Erin would be captured, held hostage by the Lullaby with no hope of escaping them. Without another word he shot 'Leo' in the right arm as retribution for the fourth Outsider and jumped off the stage.

He soon left the town square with Erin hoisted over his shoulder; the woman he would keep locked up in a cage if it meant that there was a chance for them to be together, and away from those madmen in the Lullaby. Especially their damned leader Lady A.

 **Hey, did you know? Every Game has its rules. But those rules can be broken and change from the moment you begin to play.**

* * *

The End.

Well, at least for this particular part in Erin Oswald's adventures within the wonderful wonder world. From _Dark Chocolate_ , romance and action will expand into two separate arcs: **_White Caramel_** and _**Red Velvet**_. These stories will pair the fourth Outsider with Leo and Elliot March, respectfully. Please stay tuned to the publication of them as well as the introduction of another Outsider in Diamond Country: Dr. Wick.

Furthermore I would like to thank everyone who has supported the story throughout the year via feedback, favoriting, following, etc. _Dark Chocolate_ would not have been possible without you. And here is a special message from _chaos-dark-lord_ herself:

 _Hi everyone! It's been quite a road since Sleeping Moon and I began co-writing this story and it's also been incredibly satisfying. I hope that it's also been equally satisfying for you to read it and that you have enjoyed it. I'm flattered that you like the detail on actions and fights. Those were worked on really hard. We take all your comments into consideration and we hope you'll enjoy just as much the surprises we have for you in the near future ;D_

Until next time. Allon-sy!


End file.
